I would have died for you
by Aoi-sama
Summary: My take of when Tess is found out. She isn't pregnant. Max and her start having memories of each other and others. Can Max forget her? does Tess have an Ace up her sleeve to make things right? This is UC, sorry ML and MM fans. Please review!
1. I would have died for you

… I would have died for you

She sat in a dark corner, bitter tears running down her white porcelain skin. How cruel life had been with her a horrible outcome had she received. It had never been her intention to harm anyone but it was like poison poured out from her and killed.

**_Damn you Nasedo_**. She whispered bitterly into the darkness.

Forever she would be damaged, why couldn't she have been born with her family. No, alone she awoke, alone she would die under her enemy's hand; but she had to try and make things right even if the cost was her life.

Still all thoughts ran back to that last moment when it blew up in her face. So close she felt heaven and now hell surrounded her. Anything they wanted she would have done, never would she have gone through with the horrible plan of sacrificing them to there enemy she would have killed him if he even touched one single hair. Was it so wrong to want them to go home with her?

**_Maybe_**. Tess answered herself. **_Just maybe._**

Instantly her mind caved in again and she let herself be covered by her inner darkness and she sobbed like a small child.

Earth…

Max looked outside his window, it had only been a couple of hours since he had found out the horror of what Tess had done. As much as he wanted too he couldn't harm her something deep inside compelled him to let her go; maybe it was love or guilt that she had always been alone and missing them. Whatever it was she was gone and Liz resented him for it, he never thought that little brunette could be so vindictive. Strangely enough he missed Tess' company, she always had a way of having good timing and on top of that she always knew exactly what to say or for that matter not what to say to make him feel like a king.

**_How ironic._** Max thought as he chuckled a bit to himself. **_But now what?_** He spoke out loud looking once again to the great beyond. Memories of the past couple of hours flooded his mind.

Although Liz had seemingly come to his rescue he had afterwards realized that it was mostly because of Alex. She would destroy Tess or at least prevent her from getting what she wanted. This reality hit him right after Tess took off; yes Liz hugged him but then as fast as she had held him she let go and began to walk towards the road, as if her mission was over.

**_Liz?_** Max cried out to her. She turned and an empty look covered her face. **_How could you let her go?_** Her words came out like daggers. **_I'm sorry, but you don't understand. Tess will suffer more than you can ever imagine now that she has left._** The boy kings words surprised all even himself. Why did he defend her all of a sudden? **_No Max it wont be enough nothing will ever be enough! You should have done what needed to be done. Now she can come back a hurt someone else._** Liz looked down to the ground, she was tired and disappointed. Once again she turned and began to walk. Like soldiers Maria and Kyle followed leaving Max, Isabel and Michael alone.

**_This is the way it should have been._** Michael added to the wound with his words now understanding that Maria had chosen Liz and Kyle over him. **_Maybe Tess was always right Max we can never be human or be with a human._**

Max did not turn to look at his second in command he simply raised a hand, a sign to tell him to stop talking. Michael complied looking once up to the sky and then back down to the ground.

And then Isabel just stood, still absorbing all that had just happened. **_Tess killed Alex, Tess killed Alex… Why? Tears ran down her face._** Anger consumed her body. She looked at her brother and wondered what stopped him from at least hitting the curly haired blonde. Isabel opened her mouth and let her anger take over.

**_You traitor! Max you are a traitor!_** She yelled with all her might pointing at her baby brother. Michael and Max stood in complete and utter shock. Suddenly Isabel walked quickly towards him and smacked him as hard as she could. **_You let her go! She took Alex and you let her go… why?_** She whispered softly as more sobbing came out.

Max felt for his sister he hugged her and sighed. No words could make this right in her mind, but he would try for all there sakes**_. I… let her go because she did not fulfill her plan. Kivar will most likely kill her when she lands and she has nothing to give to him. As much as I wanted too I couldn't hurt her knowing that she was traveling to the end of her life. I'm…I'm… sorry._** By now he had tears in his eyes and he couldn't figure out if it was because of Isabel, Liz or perhaps him wanting Tess to come back.

The memories ended and he was still standing alone watching the stars. He wished deep inside that her ship would come back that same night. If it did he would run to her.

He turned his back to the window and walked over to his bed not knowing that simultaneously Tess was doing the same where ever she was. He turned off the light and laid in bed, quickly sleep over took him.

Space…

Tess now lay in bed; she was so tired but feared falling asleep. She had not the least bit idea of how long it took to get to Antar and that is what she feared, waking up and finding herself about to get killed by Kivar. But try and try as she did sleep over powered her and she gave into her body.

_Max's Point of View_

_Zan sat at his throne quite distraught, he had pleaded with Rath not to go but his stubbornness had cost him his life. Over and over it played in his head how he had ordered him to not fight Kivar and still he went. He was valiant until the last moment. Still, Kivar had brutally killed him on the battlefield. And the only consolation Zan had was that Rath had died honorably in the way he wanted to die, for his King and Country._

_The doors to the royal throne opened. At that sight Zan regained composure, the last thing he needed was for his counsel to see him in such a weak state especially now with Kivar's up rising; the people needed a strong leader._

_Your highness may I come in. A petite voice called from the other side of the doors. Ava? The king asked confused. Yes, it is I my love. Ava answered in the most sweet and humble. She always knew when he needed her the most. The king thought to himself. Please come in. She noted a certain amount of despair in his voice. So she proceeded, leaving her maidens to wait for her._

_My love I have sensed you are greatly saddened. Ava said as she approached him, once at his feet she sat and laid her head on his lap. A hand he placed feeling the soft curls._

_In his sleep Max gasped at how incredibly beautiful Ava was._

_He died. Zan finally broke down in the presence of his wife. And I 'am quite sure that a traitor moves among us. At those words Ava's saddened expression turned to a disturbed one, she also suspected a traitor and it was someone close to them._

_Do not worry your self with such speculations; we are now mourning that passing of a dear friend. Please do not allow more things to trouble your mind; let us worry of one thing at a time._

_Zan smiled grateful at his wife's words; but all around everything reminded him how the Royal Four was now broken. He touched the crown made of white precious metal that wrapped around his forehead to the back of this head and felt the four spots (note: it's like the symbol they show in Tess, Lies and a Video Tape.) all the stones were a vibrant yellow. He passed his finger on the one that represented Rath and turned it dark; this would automatically turn the stones of the remaining meaning Ava and Vilandra dark as well._

_End of Dream_

_Tess' Point of View_

_Ava walked along a glass corridor beneath she could see a large river and above the red night sky and the multiple moons. What a beautiful night on such a tragic day. Quietly she thought to herself. Two young maidens followed behind her. Ava kept feeling Zan's sadness grow and grow and she could no longer wait until he called for her. The queen was not just beautiful she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her love._

_She stood almost 6 ft. tall, the Antarian people where a tall breed. Her skin glowed a golden hue; her eyes were completely blue in an alien way. Her locks of hair flowed all the way down her back all that decorated her head was her crown that wrapped around her forehead like the kings and represented the Royal Four._

_A massive guard stood in front of the throne room's door at the sight of his queen he bowed done deeply. It felt as though it would take such a large man half an hour to reach the floor. _

_Open the door I wish to speak with my husband. Ava was always sweet and respectful even to those beneath her._

_My Queen. The guard with certain fear lingering in his words. His royal majesty has requested that no one except the counsel disturb. The man replied very low as to not upset his Queen._

_Please move aside. Ava now ordered. But my Queen... The man began to speak. Move aside, I assure you that you will not be reprimanded by the King, so move aside. Without another thought he stood and moved. Ave knew her place with the king and slightly opened the door before entering._

_Your highness may I come in. A petite voice called from the other side of the doors. Ava? The king asked confused. Yes, it is I my love. Ava answered in the most sweet and humble. Please come in. She noted a certain amount of despair in his voice. So she proceeded, leaving her maidens to wait for her._

_My love I have sensed you are greatly saddened. Ava said as she approached him, once at his feet she sat and laid her head on his lap. A hand he placed feeling the soft curls._

_While asleep Tess blushed feeling his love._

_He died. Zan finally broke down in the presence of his wife. And I 'am quite sure that a traitor moves among us. At those words Ava's saddened expression turned to a disturbed one, she also suspected a traitor and it was someone close to them._

_Do not worry your self with such speculations; we are now mourning that passing of a dear friend. Please do not allow more things to trouble your mind; let us worry of one thing at a time._

_Zan smiled grateful at his wife's words and Ava returned the smile and lay her head on his lap again. She could not bare to tell him that she suspected Vilandra to be the traitor it would be like killing him. Ava contemplated her next move._

_End of Dream._

Both Max and Tess sat up gasping. Never had they had such a clear memory before.

**_Tess…don't die._** Max said laying back down.

On the ship Tess cried out Max's name over and over until she fell back asleep.

To be continued

Please review!

Bold and Italic is conversation or thoughts. Just Italic is dreams or memories of the past.


	2. I won't let you down

I won't let you down

It had been exactly 24 hours since her departure and Tess had already decided to stop feeling so much pity for herself. All that crossed her mind was trying to figure out how much time it would take her to reach Antar, and during this time she needed to formulate a way to stay alive and accomplish her new goal. Her constant motivation was a small test tube filled with a couple of strands of hair, if she played her cards right everything would be right again.

**_Damn machine why the hell can't this be in English!_** She slammed her fist into what she assumed was the keyboard. **_Assuming human English language._** Tess was surprised by what she heard. **_Please identify your self._** The ship spoke. **_My name is Te…uh Ava Queen of Antar._** After a few seconds the ship responded. Welcome **_your majesty how may I be of service._** **_Please, tell me how many earth days will it take for me to arrive on Antar? _**Silence surrounded her for a min. **_Approximately 2 days remaining._** Tess was shocked, would she have enough time?

**_Thank…you._** She felt silly taking to a machine.

A chair rose from the floor. **_I could get used to this treatment._** Tess thought to herself. She continued to look at the tube and began planning her movements. She had to convince Kivar to let her live, use there advanced technology and get back to Earth in less than a year.

**_Will he let me live?_** Tess sighed and slumped to her side. **_If Nasedo taught me anything decent was to always find a way to survive. I swear that I will fulfill my mission and restore happiness to Isabel, Michael, and for you Max._** When his name escaped her mouth she felt lonely. Instantly she wondered if the boy king had also had the same dream. **_It has to mean something._** She said out loud. **_We are still connected._**

Earth…

Max walked aimlessly through the hallways in school, he wanted to talk to Liz make her understand. Up to now she had found ways to avoid him in a polite way. The bell rang and it was now time for lunch, perhaps he could somehow convince her to listen to him.

**_Max_**! A voice called from behind him, it was Michael. **_What is it Michael?_** He was not in the mood to deal with anything. **_Where are you going? I need to talk to you._** Michael and Max just starred at each other. **_Not now I need to talk to Liz._** He was not getting irritated. **_Max you need to realize that things will never be the same, open your eyes man you can't fix this._** His second in command had also had enough. **_Damn it Michael, why do you always have to be so stubborn._** And then it clicked the whole dream came flooding back and Rath's death filled him with emotions; he could at any moment loose Michael. I'm **_sorry Michael but I need to do this._** Max looked to the ground and then back up to his best friend. **_Fine Max, I get it man. I'll look for you later._** With that Michael walked away.

Liz sat outside with Maria, surprisingly after what had happened the corky blonde continued to be as chatty and expressive as ever.

**_So what do you think Liz?...Liz?... Earth to Liz, wow that was a little too ironic. Hello Liz._** At this point Maria was waving her hand in front of her friends face.

**_Huh, what Maria? Stop doing that._** Liz seemed lightly annoyed. **_Hey Chica don't get all huffy with me. I'm sorry Liz said with her typical doey eyed look. I feel so out of it. _**Liz looked down at the table. **_No need to apologize I can't stop talking, this whole thing has been so crazy, I feel like if I stop talking I will cry for like 10 years._** Maria reached over and grabbed Liz's hand and smiled softly.

At that instant Max walked over to the girls and cleared his throat to get attention.

**_Max!_** Liz exclaimed. **_What's up?_** She responded a bit startled. **_Can I talk to you for a second._** Max sounded like a pathetic fool. **_Sure, Maria give us a minute. _**Maria stood and glared a bit at Max. **_If you need me just call me._** As soon as she was gone Max sat. **_Liz I need you now more than ever._** He was desperate for her not to be angry with him. **_I know I've done a lot of stupid things but I need you to understand that I did what I thought was best. Please, Liz I can live with everyone else being angry at me but not you._** Max concluded and he sat waiting for her to speak. **_Max… I don't want to be mad, but you let her go she hurt us by taking Alex, he was my best friend._** Liz looked at him and continued. **_I can try to get past this for us; it won't be easy. _**Max smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. Once they kissed Max felt nothing, which had never happened before it was almost like kissing the air. He pulled away and Liz gave him a tiny smile and he returned it but with guilt hiding behind it. **_I gotta go look for Maria. Call me ok?_** Liz stood. **_Sure._** Max responded unsure of what was happening to him.

Michael sat from a distance watching his leader and friend he noted the strange expression he had after supposedly making up with his so called "soul mate". **_Max._** Michael called his attention as he approached the table. **_Michael._** Max responded surprised at seeing him again. **_What's going on are you and Liz back together?_** He now asked in a serious tone as though depending on the answer he would lecture the boy king. Yeah**_… you can say that. We are taking it slow._** Max swallowed and waited. **_Like I said before Maximilian things won't go back to how it was before Tess._** **_Why is it hard for you to accept who and what you are? _**The rebel now had a more concerned look on his face. **_I know it's never going to be the same… but Tess is gone why can't we just be normal no more alien stuff._** Max started to realize that he some what missed Tess. **_Man, I know but it will never stop Max and I don't know about you but I believe Liz is right, we haven't seen the last of Tess. _**With those last words Michael got up and left Max to think.

At this point Max had had enough of the day and deep responsible conversations; now all he needed was his house and his room. As he left the school he saw Isabel standing from a distance watching him. She was still angry but her face showed no emotion she just looked empty. He had nothing he could say to her so he took off. When he reached home he quickly walked in and plopped on the bed, a second later he was out cold.

Space…

Tess' mind had finally given up trying to formulate a fail proof plan and she figured a small nap would help her clear her mind, with that settled she lay in bed and drifted into and immediate deep sleep.

_Tess' Point of View_

_The three of them stood in a small secluded room. Zan stood above another Antarian women that sat on the floor backed into a corner with her hair in disarray and yet she was beautiful. Her skin like the queens was golden but in a darker tone, brown eyes, and long straight golden brown locks. The king was obviously angry as he spoke. How could you do this to me! I'm your flesh and blood; but you so easily surrendered me to my enemies. It was as though he spat solid fury with his words. The women glared at him with a hateful and sarcastic look and then looked back to the wall. I order you to speak Vilandra, mark my words if you continue with this insolence I will have your head. Ava had never heard her beloved threaten anyone but all she did was stand by the door with her arms crossed. What do you want me to say baby brother, that I'm sorry? Well I'm not! You have taken everything from me, the crown that you wear should be mine it is my birth right. But no, this foolish rule that only men can succeed to the throne; I will not accept the life of a princess anymore. The blood of a queen flows through my veins. Ava starred at Vilandra in shock, she had obviously lost her mind. Vilandra, where is Kivar? Now the queen spoke calmly but sternly. It is not for you to know sister. The mad princess spoke. It is not your decision whether I' am to know or not it is an order. Ava was becoming tired of this. Zan now sat in a chair looking as though he would crumble to pieces, then Rath came to mind. The king once again began. I know understand why you lacked any sadness when Rath died, you knew that he would die. You not only betrayed me but the man you were to marry. At his words Vilandra snickered. Married, please I would have killed him myself before becoming his wife. Zan looked as though he would kill her at that moment. Ava ran between the siblings. Do not do anything hasty my love, the best we can do is keep her were she can not reach Kivar._

_Silence filled the space for what seemed to be an eternity and then Zan complied. He walked over to his sister and grabbed her forcefully by the arm and began to drag her. Let me go Zan you have no right! Zan laughed and angry laugh. Do not be stupid sister I have all the right. In her mind Vilandra began to panic, she knew that he would lock her where she could not communicate mentally with Kivar. Her mind began to call out to him. Kivar help me! Help me I have been found out by my brother. Please come for me please! Ava had such strong mental abilities she could hear her call to him, but said nothing.  
_

_Kivar was preparing his next step when he heard Vilandra's cries for help. Stupid girl, I told you to be more careful. He thought to himself. Immediately he began to respond to her pleas. Vilandra, I was not saying foolish things when I said I would kill you if you were found out by the king. I' am deeply sorry but you are now of no use to me._

_At his words Vilandra's eyes widened. NO! KIVAR PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS TO ME! Instantly he sent a mind warp so strong it rendered her unable to walk and with only a few seconds to live. VILANDRA! Zan yelled as he felt her limp body collapse as he was pulling her. Ava ran and kneeled beside them both. What is wrong sister. Ava asked choking up knowing what was occurring. I was so stupid baby brother, he never loved me and I gave him all. Vilandra cried as every breath got slower and softer. Please Zan I do not want to die with you despising me. I' am sorry. Zan brought her close. Speak no more, I will make it all right again. Sleep now we shall see each other again. With those final words she succumbed to the darkness as Zan held her and sobbed like he had never before. Ava watched her husband and cried for him his pain grew deeper like a whole devouring him. _

_My love be consoled that they will be reborn. Nothing more she could say before collapsing and sobbing over the body of her once dearest friend._

_End of Dream_

_Max's Point of View_

_The three of them stood in a small secluded room. Zan stood above another Antarian women that sat on the floor backed into a corner with her hair in disarray and yet she was beautiful. He was obviously angry as he spoke. How could you do this to me! I'm your flesh and blood; but you so easily surrendered me to my enemies. It was as though he spat solid fury with his words. The women glared at him with a hateful and sarcastic look and then looked back to the wall. I order you to speak Vilandra, mark my words if you continue with this insolence I will have your head. He surprised himself for he never thought to harm anyone he loved, he looked over to Ava who stood with arms crossed and shock at his words. What do you want me to say baby brother, that I'm sorry? Well I'm not! You have taken everything from me, the crown that you wear should be mine it is my birth right. But no, this foolish rule that only men can succeed to the throne; I will not accept the life of a princess anymore. The blood of a queen flows through my veins. Zan stood not believing the crazy words she spoke. Vilandra, where is Kivar? Now the queen spoke calmly but sternly. It is not for you to know sister. The mad princess spoke. It is not your decision whether I' am to know or not it is an order. Ava was becoming tired of this. Zan decided to sit in a chair as the queen now spoke, he felt more of his life drift away and then he was clouded by images of Rath. Once again he began to speak. I know understand why you lacked any sadness when Rath died, you knew that he would die. You not only betrayed me but the man you were to marry. At his words Vilandra snickered. Married, please I would have killed him myself before becoming his wife. Zan looked as though he would kill her at that moment. He was about to charge when Ava intervened. Do not do anything hasty my love, the best we can do is keep her were she can not reach Kivar._

_Silence filled the space for what seemed to be an eternity and then Zan complied. He walked over to his sister and grabbed her forcefully by the arm and began to drag her. Let me go Zan you have no right! Zan laughed and angry laugh. Do not be stupid sister I have all the right. In her mind Vilandra began to panic, she knew that he would lock her where she could not communicate mentally with Kivar. Her mind began to call out to him. Kivar help me! Help me I have been found out by my brother. Please come for me please! _

_Kivar was preparing his next step when he heard Vilandra's cries for help. Stupid girl, I told you to be more careful. He thought to himself. Immediately he began to respond to her pleas. Vilandra, I was not saying foolish things when I said I would kill you if you were found out by the king. I' am deeply sorry but you are now of no use to me._

_At his words Vilandra's eyes widened. NO! KIVAR PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS TO ME! Instantly he sent a mind warp so strong it rendered her unable to walk and with only a few seconds to live. VILANDRA! Zan yelled as he felt her limp body collapse as he was pulling her. Zan did not even notice when Ava ran and kneeled beside them both. What is wrong sister. Ava asked choking up knowing what was occurring. I was so stupid baby brother, he never loved me and I gave him all. Vilandra cried as every breath got slower and softer. Please Zan I do not want to die with you despising me. I' am sorry. Zan brought her close. Speak no more, I will make it all right again. Sleep now we shall see each other again. With those final words she succumbed to the darkness as Zan held her and sobbed like he had never before. _

_My love be consoled that they will be reborn. Nothing more she could say before collapsing and sobbing over the body of her once dearest friend. Zan heard nothing and felt no conciliation in those words he just sobbed._

_End of Dream_

**_Max!... Max, honey you have to wake up._** Diane stood over Max shaking him. **_Tess? _**He was confused. **_No, it's mom wake up you are sweating a lot are you feeling ok?_** His mother's concerned voice finally made him realize he was home. **_I'm fine I was just having a dream… a bad dream._** Max whiped his forehead and sat up. Diane sat at the foot of his bed. **_Why are you home honey? It's the middle of the day, shouldn't you be in schoo_l.** She now had a less concerned face and a more parent expression. **_I'm sorry I was feeling tired and stressed out._** The boy king was not lying. **_Stressed? Is everything ok in school?_** His earth mother looked him in the eye. **_Yes, it's nothing serious just a lot of school work._** Now he was lying. **_I see._** Diane said. **_Alright, but don't make this a habit._** She stood and touched Max's cheek. **_Are you hungry? Sure._** Max answered. **_Ok I'll make us a snack._** Diane stepped out and Max just went over and over his dream. **_Vilandra. Isabel. Kivar you bastard! _**He was furious at his sister for her betrayal but even more for his enemy for discarding her so easily. But then he remembered that Isabel was not Vilandra. Max continued to sit and began to decipher what these memories meant and why they were coming to him now.

Space…

Tess awoke in a cold sweat with tears running down her face. She could swear she heard Max's mom telling him to wake up. **_Maybe our connection has not be severed._** Joy grew up inside at the thought of that as she whiped her face. Like Max, Tess began to wonder why the memories where of how each of the Royal Four died. **_Rath, Vilandra, but who is next?_** It came to her that maybe in the order they awoke was in the order they had died and been placed in the pods. **_Michael, Isabel…Max and then me. I don't want to relive how you died. _**Tears threaten to fall. **_What happened in the past is not what is going to happen now._** She comforted herself with those words. After all she wanted to remember her life and that included that bad stuff.

Suddenly Zan's sobbing form came into her mind, how disappointed and shattered he was. She couldn't bare to see Max like that. **_I will live to see you again and I will bring back what I took, I won't let you down!_** Again she held the tube, this held the key to going back to her family.

To be continued.


	3. I can't forget your face

I can't forget your face

Max continued to contemplate the dreams. Even though it was a memory he was filled with immense grief for the passing of Rath and Vilandra. Now he understood more than ever that his sister in her past life had lost her mind because of envy and Kivar had used that to lure her in

**_I die next._** He stated it out loud as if trying to come to terms with that fact. Suddenly something dawned on him, if he died first he would not see Tess' death. But he so desperately yearned to know how is once wife passed on to the great beyond.

**_Maaaaxxx…_** A faint voice came from the distance of his mind. **_Tess?_** Max looked around frightened. He concluded that it meant she was still alive and felt great relief, this probably meant that in his subconscious they continued to be linked. Perhaps he would get to experience her last moments, not that that was such a great thing. Michael and Isabel came to his thoughts; not telling them of his new found memories was some what greedy, although Isabel was upset he would find a way to make her listen. The best to do would be give her and even Michael time. For now he would concentrate on Liz.

Like if reading his mind, the phone began to rang. Max reached over and answered. **_Hey Max._** It was Liz. **_Oh… hey Liz what's up?_** He tried to sound as regular as possible. **_Well you never called me_**. The brunette sounded a bit irritated. **_I'm sorry._** Replied Max quickly. **_I fell asleep and woke up a couple of minutes ago._** Now he was lying through his teeth. **_I see._** She answered. **_So… it's still early why don't you come down to the Crash Down, you can have whatever you want on the house._** Liz's voice was now more cheery. **_That sounds great._** He didn't have the excitement he used to have when it came to her. **_I'll be there in a few minutes, bye._** As he hung the phone up he felt his body reluctant to move one inch, he was excited and nervous about having the next memory.

Another memory flooded his mind, but it was not of a past life it was of a time he shared with Tess.

_They both sat on the bed across from each other. Tess was helping him remember little by little things from his real home. The color of the sky, the water, etc. Stupid things but important to him. The room had been filled with candles and even though he didn't say anything at the moment she looked splendid._ It was odd how he liked two completely different girls. Liz was brunette, cute little figure, with a doey eyed expression and a timid ness that only subsided when he needed her. Tess on the other hand was a curly haired blonde, with a full figure, plump lips and a personality that showed no fear and not on ounce of timid ness. Her strength was intriguing to him and incredibly attractive.

Now he began to feel more restless, his heart kept telling him to stay put but his head told him it was wrong to tell Liz he was going and then not showing up. Max was a man that followed his head more often, so he stood and walked out to his car. On his way he kept feeling odd for finding Tess well Ava beautiful. She was so alien, her eyes, her skin, her height and her ears. **_Oh my god!_** Max was shocked. **_We have elf like ears!_** He began to rub his ears. **_Wow, I can't believe that._** His face was red because of Ava and realizing they lived in a world like the Lord of the Rings, well in a more modern way.

He finally reached his destination and waited a good couple of minutes before stepping out and entering. Max couldn't help but feel nervous and strangely out of place. As he opened the door he noted that Liz was no where in sight, perhaps he could leave and call her with some excuse. As went to turn around the door behind him opened, it was Liz. **_You going somewhere?_** Her expression wasn't too pleasant. **_No, actually I thought maybe you were outside._** Why couldn't he stop lying to her? **_Nice thinking, I was actually in the alley throwing some trash away._** She now smiled. They both proceeded towards the counter. Max sat as Liz went around the counter and stood right in front of him. **_What can I get you? _**Liz's tone was beginning to become more and more pleasant, like she had always been with him. **_Uhm… cherry coke and any burger you would like to give to me._** He knew he wasn't hungry, but she was being her usual self with him and he knew he had to try. **_You got it._** She walked over to Michael to place the order; in the mean while Michael just starred at Max. Once again Liz walked over and began to speak. **_So… Max I was thinking that maybe this Satur…_** And then suddenly as Max listened to her speak his mind drifted to Tess. Now Tess spoke but he couldn't hear her, she was smiling at him and the sun lay behind her making her look like a radiant goddess. From what he could tell she was calling him to come. Max reached his hand out and began to stroke her face.

**_Hey Max._** The sound of Liz's voice woke him. He found he was stroking Liz's face which made her quite happy. **_So…_** she said in an incredibly happy tone. **_You up for Saturday?_** Max sat silent for a second. **_Yeah that sounds great._** He had no idea what he had agreed too but he played along. Michael hit the bell, Max's food was ready. As Liz walked away Max looked and saw that Michael starred at him with a raised eyebrow. His best friend suspected something was up.

Space…

Tess sat with legs crossed on the floor. She was determined to make contact with Max. Although with all the distance between them, she had some doubt that it would work. Her confidence came from her dreams, she had been very powerful. **_Max, can you hear me? This is so pointless!_** She exclaimed out loud. **_Maaaaxxx!_** The second time around she got stuck in a trance mode for a brief second. When she came out she was convinced he heard her.

Tonight was her last night in space. She couldn't believe that she managed to get this far. It hadn't been easy to convince the others that it would be best to go home.

_Memory of a Couple of Weeks Before_

_Tess we have no need or reason to go back to Antar. We are fine here. Max spoke as they both sat on his bed just talking. Max, I haven't been completely honest with you. Tess now turned on her side and looked serious. Max in turn did the same. What do you mean you haven't been honest? He raised an eyebrow and tried to prepare himself for the worst. I'm… sick. His eyes widened. Sick, but how? Why? The concern he expressed was genuine. I have always been sick, since the moment I stepped out of the pod. Nasedo always said and I quote "It was like you over cooked in the pod, your human lungs are weak". Tess looked as though she wanted to laugh or perhaps cry. What does that mean? Max couldn't make since of the comment. The liquid we where in was made mostly of Antarian oxygen which in turn is a lot thicker than Earths oxygen. So when I stayed longer the fluid began to break down my human lungs. When I emerged I could barely breath and Nasedo for the one and only time took care of me and gave me this strange stuff that slowly helped. Tess stayed silent briefly and then looked at Max. I guess you can say I have alien asthma. Silence once again filled the room. Is that why you want to go? Are you dying? Max stared intently at his girlfriend. Yes, I think I' am. Nasedo passed on and he was the only one that knew what to give me. I really did think I was fine but lately I don't feel so well. Max awkwardly placed an arm around her and brought her close. It will be ok; we will go home if that's what needs to be done._

_End of Memory_

She felt a pit of guilt form in her stomach. Most of the story was true, except she hadn't been sick in a long time. Her plan wasn't to give them over instead she was hoping when they got home they would attack Kivar and rid there world once and for all of such an evil man. They could go back to being who they were. Tess sighed heavily. **_At least I can have one last peaceful night._** She proceeded to the sleeping area and quickly lay down, instantly she fell in deep sleep. In turn Max was doing the same back on Earth.

_Max's Point of View_

_The king stood in front of an oddly shaped mirror, watching himself carefully place his armor on. Zan stood at least 6'5, black eyes and black longish hair. Unlike Antarian women the men didn't not have skin that glowed, but he carried the birth mark of the solar system oh his chest. Now that Rath had died he had to lead the troops into the last battle with Kivar. He prayed to the Great that Rath would guide him and be beside him during this, his possible last moments. Suddenly the door opened and Zan turned; Ava stood in full body armor, her beautiful hair tied back. What is going on Ava? Zan asked with a puzzled expression. This is our fight; I will be by your side. Her face was more of pleading than actually stating a fact. No, you are out of your mind. Zan quickly walked to her and shock her. If any harm comes to you I could never live with the agony. Ava smiled a sad smile. I know, but I can not allow myself to hide like a scared Queen. These are my people and you are my husband. If we fall we shall do it together. Zan hugged her close to him and took in the sent of her skin. As you wish. He replied in a whisper. But I want you to guard the castle, if I perish this is where Kivar will come. You have to try and stop him. Ava nodded in consent._

_Zan walked to his men and looked at them from side to side. Fear poured from them. What a fine and brave group of men I see before me this day! All the men watched as the king spoke. We might very well be walking to our deaths, but if so, when I reach the great beyond I will be able to say I died proud that we did not submit to our enemy! At his words the men cheered. Let us now remember Rath and make him proud! Once again they cheered. Zan turned and began to walk through the city to the outer walls where Kivar waited._

_As they passed through the capital city, all the women stood outside throwing petals and oil at the men as they cried. Zan felt fear he could not lie to himself, not one ounce showed. Finally he had reached the grounds and he positioned himself as well as his men. It was an Antarian custom to walk to your enemy and shake his hand in the middle of the battlefield. The king began to walk towards Kivar but Kivar was not moving. As he reached the middle Kivar smirked and yelled to his men. CHARGE! Zan froze; Kivar was definitely a dishonorable man. His enemies ran to him, Zan placed his hands in front of him and made a pushing gesture. Hundreds flew backwards, in the mean while the king's men reached him in time to prevent his demise. The gruesome battle had begun, sword like weapons and powers were used. Zan continued to push through the crowd, his only interest was Kivar. As he walked he spotted the murder of his kind simply standing as though waiting. The king charged, he shot at Kivar but he deflected it without a single sign of difficulty. Zan brought down his weapon and Kivar brought his up. The clashing was so hard and loud it was the only sound that could be heard from a distance._

_Kivar was briefly caught of guard and Zan took the chance to knock him to his feet. As he ran to give him the final blow, Kivar stabbed him in the gut with an immense evil smile on his face. I win boy! Kivar exclaimed. The king fell on his back and whispered his final words to the air. Ava, I love you. Darkness._

_End of Dream_

_Tess's Point of View_

_Ava's maidens finished placing the heavy armor on the petite Queen. She just held a blank stare, Zan would never allow her to fight but she would have to insist. She stepped down from her small step and proceeded to his chambers. The maidens understood to not follow. As she walked to her husband she felt nervous. What will you say my love? Her thoughts felt like they would explode her head. She opened the door and there Zan stood dressing himself. It was though he dressed for his own funeral. The tears where pushed back as he spoke to her. What is going on Ava? Zan asked her with a puzzled expression. This is our fight; I will be by your side. In all respect to him she did not demand she only pleaded. No, you are out of your mind. She watched as he walked towards her and grabbed her. If any harm comes to you I could never live with the agony. Ava looked him in the eyes and smiled a sad smile. I know, but I can not allow myself to hide like a scared Queen. These are my people and you are my husband. If we fall we shall do it together. Zan looked as though he would cry but he hugged her and she hugged back tightly. As you wish. He replied in a whisper. But I want you to guard the castle, if I perish this is where Kivar will come. You have to try and stop him. Ava simply nodded in consent. Zan walked past her and she stood at the door. All Ava wanted was to fall to her knees and cry for it could be the last time she saw his face. But no, she stayed frozen until he was gone. When she no longer could hear him she walked to the open hall of the entrance to the palace. She watched as the men walked out of the city as all the women mourned for them. Once they were on the other side of the walls she could no longer see what was occurring and she thanked the Great that she did not have to experience the death of any one. Time passed slowly, she could feel Zan was alive but greatly distressed. Which of course made her distressed. Then suddenly she heard her name as though it was carried in the wind and now she could no longer feel Zan. No. She whispered. Immediately tears flowed freely, she had become numb and could not even tell they were coming out. The king's mother knew and tried to comfort her daughter-in-law. Ava. She said as she tried to place a hand on her shoulder. Mother… please don't. The Queen managed to speak in between silent sobs. You must go and hide, or else he will kill you. Ava knew that in mere seconds Kivar would raid the castle and kill all that opposed. As well as you two. Now she pointed at her young maidens. Go with the Queen Mother. Take her to your home land; keep her until it is safe. Inside she felt that it could perhaps be years or never. The maidens held the Queen Mothers hands and ran with her to the back of the palace, a carriage awaited them._

_The queen's breath got slower and slower. The gates of the city had burst open and as a plague Kivar's men ran around causing destruction. About 50 ran towards, the palace. Ava waited alone and frightened. They raised arms at her and she mind warped all of the, dead they fell to the ground. She didn't break a sweat. There stood Kivar, 7'0 feet tall, eyes blacker than the universe, hair that fell beneath his shoulder in a pony tail and with an evil face that could frightened the devil himself._

_My dear, I never thought the king would put you as the last line of defensive. How inconsiderate of him. Kivar snickered a bit as he watched the fury grow in Ava. Do not speak of the king, you are an insect and do not deserve such a privilege. She stood her ground waiting for him to attack. I was here before the precious king could walk, he should feel honored that I even fought him. Such a foolish boy. Such a foolish family. Ava's blood boiled. This man obviously held no respect for the royal line. He had to die. Her fury got the best of her and she attacked him first with a mind warp and then physically. Nothing, not even a scar made its way on him. He continued to stand seeming with ever minute more and more impatient. Join me Ava, give me an heir and I shall not harm you. His words made her feel sick to her stomach. You are a sick man Kivar! Ava exclaimed as she tried to destroy his, but it was just too powerful. As she began again he ran to her and grabbed her from the back. You are so lovely, no woman in the land could compare to you. Kivar spoke as he fondled the queen. Such a pity. Ava felt a sharp pain. Kivar released her and she stumbled as she felt her back. Blood warm and thick was pouring out with her life in tow. I'm sorry Zan. With her last words she fell. Darkness._

_End of Dream_

**_AVA!_** Max yelled after he awoke from the last memory. He glanced at his alarm, it was 6:00 am. **_No point going back to sleep._** The thought sprung in his mind. His feet touched the cold ground and he shivered a bit. **_Tess._** He spoke out loud to himself. Her face came to mind again, calling out to him with her hand extended. Max wanted so bad to touch her face. **_But you are gone. _**He said as his hand slumped to his side. It was Saturday, the perfect day to speak with Michael and Isabel about his dream/memories. He walked over to the phone and dialed Michael's number. It rang a couple of times. **_Hello?_** Came a sleepy voice from the other end. **_Michael it's Max. What is it Max?_** Michael turned over and saw that it was 6:30 am. **_This better be important man, it's too early on Saturday for anything stupid._** Max stayed silent for a brief couple of minutes**_. I've… I've been having memories of us and when we died. _**Michael said nothing. **_I need to speak with you and Isabel today. _**Max spoke almost afraid for requesting a meeting.**_ Do you think this has anything to do with Tess leaving?_** His second in command was strangely calm. In most cases Michael would start yelling about not letting him know before. **_We can talk about all that when we meet up. The best location would be out in the desert where the pods used to be._** Michael agreed and they hung up. Now to tell Isabel. Max told himself.

Isabel found herself in one of her Alex dreams. They sat at a table for two with candles all around. **_I miss you so much._** Her eyes began to water.**_ I know. _**Alex responded in a very calm tone**_. I'm sorry I didn't let things between us happen._** Tears freely ran down Isabel's cheek. _It's ok, I was happy being near you._ Alex now stood and stretched a hand out to Isabel. **_May I have this dance milady?_** Of course. Isabel responded wiping tears away. They slowed dance in all her dreams, it was the only thing that kept her from going crazy.

Swiftly she turned, in the distance she could hear Max calling her. **_Isabel…Isabel!_** She turned back around and Alex smiled. **_It's time to go._** Now letting go of her. **_But… not yet._** Isabel cried out. **_Don't be sad we will meet again I promise._** Alex was now gone and darkness surrounded her. Max's voice became louder and louder. **_ALEX!_** Isabel yelled as she sat up. **_Izzy are you ok?_** The boy king felt bad for disturbing her, she had had a pleasant smile on her face while she slept. It took a minute for the once princess to process waking up. Slowly she turned to Max and was clearly annoyed with him. **_What are you doing here Max? _**She arranged her hair and sat up better. Get **_ready; we are meeting with Michael in the desert._** He stood to leave. **_Why? _**She was aggravated with his constant bossy ways. **_I've been having memories about all of us and I felt like I needed to share._** He began to walked towards the door. **_Memories?_** Isabel said out loud. Max turned around and consented then walked out.

Through out the whole ride Isabel and Max didn't speak. As they approached they saw Michael leaned against his bike not really looking too happy to see Max. **_So here we are._** Max spoke. Isabel and Michael just nodded. Start talking Maximilian. The animosity that came from Michael was terribly obvious. **_Fine._** Max replied starting to feel irritated by the treatment. **_I've had three dream/memories. All of which consist of our different deaths._** Isabel's eyes widened, could she bare to hear how she died a traitor? **_You went first Michael, Kivar killed you in battle. You were second Izzy, after I found out about your betrayal Kivar destroyed your mind and you died. In my arms._** He finished. **_I was third I died in battle to Kivar also and Tess died the same day fighting against Kivar as well. That's basically the summarized version._** Max took a deep breath. **_I came to the conclusion that we were placed in the pods in the order that we died in._** He was done. **_Makes sense._** Isabel spoke first. **_You can't even begin to imagine how powerful he is, we where strong in our past lives, stronger than now but he is 10 times stronger._** The king looked to the ground as he finished his thoughts. **_Basically you're saying he is like 100 times stronger than us now. _**Michael continued to have a sarcastic expression. **_No Michael I'm not basically saying it, it is the truth._** Max looked sharply at Michael as he talked to him. **_What is the big deal Max? We are here Kivar is on Antar._** Izzy said. **_The big deal is that if Tess for some reason survives._** Which he prayed that she would. **_And she comes back, Kivar could very well follow and to be honest with you I don't want any of us to die again._** The realization dawned on Michael and Isabel. **_Max what makes you think she can survive? You said it your self she has nothing to give to Kivar._** Max now felt nervous. **_I_** **_just have a feeling. _**More like a connection he thought. It was obvious that Michael didn't buy it at all but he kept it to him self. **_Well is she comes back, who says she will survive?_** Both men stared at the tall blonde. **_Whether you are from Earth or Antar or Mars, you don't have the right to kill anyone._** Isabel sighed. **_We will deal with one thing at a time Izzy. If she returns we will take care of what she's done._** Max hated sounding like he would hurt Tess, he didn't want to, but she had to pay one way or another.

Max continued on and this time he was more detailed, re-telling them what he saw, how it felt. This took some time.

**_No way!_** **_We have elf type ears._** Isabel grabbed her ears. **_Eeeewww creepy!_** She exclaimed. **_That's not a big deal._** Michael chimed in. **_The fact that we are freakishly tall is what gets to me. So you're telling me that we looked a lot like we do now except tall, elf ears and with eyes completely the color that we have except no white part._** His sister and friend looked like children. **_Yeap that's exactly how it is. Well Antarian women have skin that glows._** At that Isabel spoke. **_Glowing skin? Like a night light?_** Seriousness covered her face. **_No, no. Like when girls put glitter on except it's natural. From what I could tell royal women have a golden glow. Regular women have a silver glow. It's actually quite pretty._** Max concluded. **_Man you sounded so gay "it's actually quite pretty"._** Michael quoted teasing Max. The three laughed, this talk was somewhat mending the tension. **_What now Max?_** **_Isabel asked serious once again._** **_I think Izzy all we can do is wait._** They looked at each other and agreed.

Space…

**_Oh my!_** Tess exclaimed as she peaked through the window. Beneath a planet about the size of Earth but it was red. **_I'm home…_**

To be continued.


	4. Welcome to Antar, Human?

Welcome to Antar…human?

Liz gazed at the stars in wonderment. She had lived in Roswell all her life but she never got sucked into that whole "aliens are out there" craze. Ironically she was the only person, well besides Kyle, Maria and once Alex to know that they did and that they looked just like people, except for those incredible powers. She looked down to her journal and read a couple of passages about when Max saved her, when they first kissed and how she felt when she saw into his soul. Max was pulling away from her she could see it in his eyes. **_Maybe it was my own fault._** Liz sighed as she thought to herself. But she still didn't feel 100 sorry for her reaction that day, Tess had gotten away. Once again she sighed but now in frustration. **_The best thing to do would be to not say anything if he doesn't say anything, hopefully things will work out by themselves._** She concluded her thoughts and proceeded to her room. Tomorrow would be a good day, she would be with Max.

Maria had forced herself to Michael's apartment; she knew she made him feel worthless the other day when she had decided to leave with Kyle and Liz. At that moment she felt she needed to support her friends, even if it meant hurting the one she loved. **_What am I doing?_** Maria muttered to herself as the pit in her stomach grew. **_GET IN HERE ALREADY MARIA!_** Michael yelled from the other side of the door. **_I can't concentrate knowing you are just standing out there._** He contributed to his sentence. Maria stood for a minute feeling like an idiot, and then she reached over to the knob and proceeded to walk in. **_Hello Michael._** She tried to sound cool and collected. He didn't even turn to look at her; he just sat and drank Snapple in front of the tube. **_Michael I just wanted to expl…_** She was instantly cut off**_. Save it Maria you did what you did and that's it. I don't want to hear apologies or excuses. I stayed for you and you gave me your back._** Michael shot a deadly glare at her. Maria nodded her head and looked to the ground. **_You're right…you're right. _**Was all that made it's way out of her mouth. **_I'm going now, but even if it doesn't make a difference I wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry._** With those last words Maria exited the apartment. Michael watched her figure as it slipped away and part of him wanted to grab her and tell her he understood but a bigger part of him told him to let her go because she wasn't the one for him. So that he did.

Antar…

Tess stood in complete and utter shock. She was home and not like Roswell home, no this was home home. Her whole body turned into an ice cube. She was terrified. Moments ago a ray had shot from the surface and locked onto the ship, they knew it was her. Ironically she was also an alien here. **_Lucky me._** She mentally sighed. Being pulled in was taking some time but she did not stop looking. Every single moment it became clearer and scarier. Below a blue mass of land sat surrounded by smaller bodies of liquid, even from a distance it seemed thick like you could scoop it up. Silence over took and all that she could hear was her own breathing. Finally at the break of the clouds a magnificent palace rose almost out of the ground, it seemed to go on inside the mountain it rested against. And as if a switch had been hit memories of this place hit her. This was her palace with Max, Michael and Isabel. A platform began to come out from the left side, it was the landing zone. She could see little figures walk out and a deep purple carpet pushed out. That at least meant they held some respect for her still. The ship shifted directions as it landed taking her view away from the Antarians. **_Damn it!_** Tess exclaimed out loud. She wanted to see them. A landing bump was felt and then just stillness. Nothing could be heard inside or out. This covered her with fear. As if though reading her mind the door opened and stairs descended. Tess hesitated but still she walked. As soon as she left the last step the stairs rose and the door closed. **_I'm trapped!_** Her mind began to race a million miles per hour. Then the thickness of the air hit her, she was feeling light headed and faint, but she had to appear strong. She walked around the ship to the front in an apprehensive manner when she heard someone speak

**_Kali hanee oma, Ava._** Tess froze. **_That voice…that voice. It is..._** Nothing escaped her mouth. **_I'm sorry; I forget that you don't know how to speak your native language anymore._** Tess stood in front of who spoke. She glared and finally spoke. **_Kivar… I understood what you said. Welcoming me home, what do you take me for?_** Her words were like fire**_. I take you dear Ava…as a stupid human girl._** Tess had not paid attention to her surroundings. Finally she looked around and was frightened. Incredibly tall people stood before her all contemplating her appearance, she was like an ant amongst giants. She was the Alien once again. **_Now, now Ava don't be scared they won't hurt you, but tell me something…why shouldn't I hurt you?_** Kivar smirked as he spoke. **_You have brought no heir, no King, no second in Command and no princess. What do you have to offer me!_** **_You are worthless. _**His words stung and she felt the pain in her throat of impending tears. Quickly her mind raced, what did she have to offer? **_I have…a connection with the King. _**Kivar tilted his head as he examined the small girl. **_You are pathetic in this state Ava, you were so magnificent and now you are reduced to a groveling species. The body you are in is not worthy of me destroying it. I shall find a use for you yet; one way or another you will bring me the King. _**He turned to leave but not before facing one of the Antarians with him. **_Tola ere Kelen son ai metel (Escort the Queen to her chambers)._** The women nodded her head and proceed towards Ava, she stood by her side and waved her hand for her to begin moving but Tess couldn't and darkness over took her as she fell.

Earth…

Back on Earth Max had had to drag him self home from work, out of nowhere he had felt light headed and dizzy. Even worse it was as though he couldn't breath. He lay in his bed and felt ill. His mind kept on telling him this had something to do with Tess. He began to have the same hallucination of her standing in front of him. Max reached out to touch her and for and instant he could and she came close to him. She came up to his ear and whispered. **_I'm ok._** Max jolted up from his bed instantly feeling fine again. **_Tess…_**His hand now rested on his forehead. **_I'm happy that you are still fine._**

Antar…

Tess awoke startled and completely unaware of where she was. A mask had been placed over her face and water surrounded her body. It was like she was back in the pod. Frantically she moved about trying to free herself from her prison, nothing would do. Finally the panic overcame her and she exploded the glass material with her powers. Her fragile body plummeted to the ground, thick water and glass everywhere. She coughed and quickly realized that her breathing was no longer difficult. The doors to the room burst open and a woman came in with a rather worried expression. **_Ani Kelen dayabin?_** The woman asked as she kneeled beside her. _What? Oh…yes I'm fine._ Noticing she could understand the language Tess was surprised. **_Do you speak any human language?_** The woman gazed at her and replied. **_Yes, I speak some…English. Do not be afraid ani Kelen I will not harm you._** She spoke very softly. Tess regained composure and stood. **_What is your name?_** The Queen asked. **_My name is Alani and I'm from the southern region. You do not remember me, but I have lived in the palace since I was a child._** Alani concluded. Tess examined her; she was 6 feet tall, red long straight hair, dark red eyes and bronze skin. Her ears were pointy like from her memories of others. Tess slowly walked over to from what she could tell was some kind of levitating bed. Her body was cold and all she had on was a skin tight suit. She then realized her clothes were gone, her shoes and most importantly the tube. **_Oh my God!_** She exclaimed loudly. **_Where are my things!_** I need them, please tell me that they are still here. The petite queen quickly walked to Anali with an expression of desperation. Anali was not used to such an overdose of emotions, of course this had to be a human thing. She simply raised her arm and pointed to a small table in the corner of the room. Tess walked over and ran her hands over the clothing, she was desperate. **_Got it!_** Her voice now more cheerful as she held the tube. **_Thank goodness._** Now she looked back at Anali who now held a puzzled expression. **_Are all Antarians as serious as you?_** Tess asked a bit embarrassed. **_Ani Kelen? Forgive me but we are not as emotional as the humans. I can not understand why a thing like that can bring you such joy._** Tess looked into her hands and replied. **_This little thing will bring me the joy that I need._**

Earth…

Liz had now finished looking at the stars and instead was preparing herself for her date with Max. She wore a cute little black skirt, a white v-neck sleeveless top and hair her down. The thought of Max touching her hair made her get goose bumps. As she finished applying her make up the phone began to ring. **_Hello?_** Liz spoke softly. **_Hey Liz, it's Max. I'm down stairs in the Crash Down._** Max sounded serious. **_Oh…ok, I thought you were coming up?_** Liz sounded worried. **_Yeah, I know but I rather just wait here._** His voice sounded stranger with every passing minute. Her whole body was now annoyed. **_What is going on?_** She thought to herself as she grabbed her purse and headed out. While she descended the stairs she realized it was awfully quite for a Saturday night and for that matter it was kind of dark too. She pushed the door open. Max sat at a booth, lights turned off, soft music and candles all around. **_Oh my God…Max._** Liz was in complete awe. **_So this is why you sounded weird. You totally tricked me._** The boy king approached her. **_I'm glad._** He said as he pulled her in for a kiss. But he felt nothing. They both let go and Liz looked as though she were dreaming. **_Wow! I can't believe it._** She examined the room. **_We really needed this. But how did you convince my dad._** By now they were sitting face to face. **_Well… Max began._** **_It wasn't easy but I did it._** He laughed a little. In the back of his mind he felt like a fraud, he wished to be somewhere else well more like with someone else.

Antar…

Tess sat alone in her room now completely changed. She wore one of her own gowns that she had used as a youth; everything else was way too long for her. Sighs repeatedly escaped her mouth. **_What to do now?_** The thought simmered in her brain. Her body fell back in the bed, as the tube rested in the palm of her hand and tightly gripped by her fingers. It had been her mistake not to think this part through. **_Perhaps Anali can help me. But how can I get out of this prison Kivar has made for me?_** Another heavy sigh escaped her body.

A knock sounded at the door. Fear over took her. **_What if it is Kivar?_** She thought to herself. **_No, he wouldn't knock._** Her mind rested and she stood. It cracked a bit and she saw that Anali stood barely peeking her head through. **_May I enter?_** Her voice was barely audible**_. Please, please come in._** Tess was glad to see her. **_You are exactly who I wanted to see._** The petite girl grabbed the tall woman's hand and pulled her over to the bed. **_Anali, can I completely trust you? _**Tess knew she was taking an immense risk. **_Yes of course you can, I am at your service._** The maiden proceeded to bow to Tess. **_What about Kivar? Aren't you his servant. Ani Kelen…I have lived under Kivar's rule for many years and although I pledged my life to him I must admit it was purely selfish for I feared for my life. Believe me when I say that I would surrender my life if a true member of the Royal Four asked it of me, even more so because you are the Queen._** Her words seemed sincere and touching. **_Alright I believe you. I know it is nearly impossible for me to escape this cage that Kivar made for me but I need you to be me in the outside world. Can you do this for me?_** Anali stared at Tess completely confused at the question. **_You…want me to be you? I don't understand Ani Kelen, forgive me._** Tess slightly smiled at her obvious confusion. **_I have come to Antar on a mission, one that will forever change my life and that of the other Royal Four. Please tell me Anali._** The Queen came close so no one else could hear. **_Who gave the Royal Four life after death?_** The alien woman froze, she feared answering. She came even closer now. **_They are called…the life givers._** Tess nodded the name sounded familiar. **_Still…they no longer live in the palace; they escaped once Kivar took over._** Despair over took her body. Anali came up now uncomfortably close. **_I know where they are and how to reach them. Even though I can not leave the palace I know a sub-leader of the rebel army that can take whatever you please to them._** A large smiled formed on the petite girls face. **_I need you to write a letter for me to the life givers. You must follow word for word. My life greatly depends on it._** And so the secret letter was written and 2 strands of the hair sent along with it. 2 remained with Tess just in case Anali betrayed her or got caught. Now all she could do was wait for news and hopefully progress of the new life.

To be continued…

Sorry for the short chapter…please review!


	5. You Always Come To My Rescue

You Always Come To My Rescue

Anali had made a habit to visit the Queen's Chamber everyday around the second meal when the Suns stood in the middle of the sky. She was convinced that no one suspected her daily visits. But Kivar was not foolish; he suspected she was helping the human girl in something of great importance. He had let Tess be for what now had been 44 moons (about a month and two weeks) this tactic was intentional for her to feel somewhat safe. If he could not physically harm the rest of the Royal Four he would have to resort to mental torture. A smirk crossed his face as he tilted his head; he always did this when he was thinking of something horrible.

Tess sat eating the strange food that Anali had placed in front of her. It was some type of soup. **_I received a letter from the Life Givers._** Immediately Tess looked up after hearing those words she had waited for.

**_What does it say?_** Her heart would explode if the girl stayed silent.

Anali mumbled silently in her language as she went through the words written on the note she had so casually hidden in her bosom. Her silence seemed to over take the Queen. **_Well? Don't leave me waiting what do they say._** Tess shook the girl's hand.

_**It says…**_

_Our dearest Queen,_

_We're pleased to inform you that we have successfully created a clone from the sample you have provided us. Because of the human DNA present it will take some time for the being to reach proper maturity to survive in Antar. We shall continue to inform you, unfortunately not often, of all progress._

_Your Humble Servants._

A large sigh of relief escaped Tess mouth. **_We did it!_** She said looking at Anali. **_Thank you._** **_You have saved my life. I don't know how I will ever repay you._** As she finished that sentence the door to her room burst open. Kivar walked in with his usual arrogance. His eyes examined Tess. She could hear as he grunted in disgust. **_I should have made it a habit to visit you more often Ava, your appearance is quite offensive to me, since I have not been exposed to it. You._** He pointed at Anali. **_Leave us._** She took this opportunity to slip the note under the tray and walk out. She bowed to Kivar. The doors closed and Tess was alone with a monster. **_If the way I look bothers you, leave._** Her mind reprimanded her for her stupidity, he could kill her. **_I see you haven't lost that mouth of yours. Not even Zan could control you. You were always like a Melenic woman, savage and untamed. And yet…you were so graceful and beautiful. No wonder you were like a living Goddess. If you would have been my wife I would have taken care of you._** His eyes shone black as he gazed at her with a mad look. Tess was terrified she could only imagine what he would do to her. **_Now, I have let you be enough time. You broke the pact and now I will do as I please with you Ava, you should have stayed on Earth. Oh…that's right you couldn't have._** He laughed out loud; Tess understood that he knew what had occurred. Bitterness filled her mouth and she could not swallow. **_Do what you want Kivar. I'm not afraid of you._** Her lies where as visible as the sun. Kivar's head fell back as he let out a hefty laugh. **_You reek of fear!_** His yell startled Tess. **_Do not speak to me in such a condescending tone Ava!_** Kivar's face was distorted, as thought the true madness had reached the surface. Suddenly composure took control of him. **_Now…let us begin._** He gestured for Ava to come close and sit in front of him. **_Sit still little Ava or I will rip your tongue out._** Tess' eyes widened and she did what she was told. His large hands rested of the sides of her head and he walked into her mind.

_Tess' Mind_

_Chaos swarmed in the young girls mind. To a corner a mental mural of Max could be seen. Beyond Max, Isabel and Michael were also depicted in a very special way. They mistreated you and you still love them, heh foolish human emotions. Kivar proceeded to what now seemed to be only audio memories. He could hear things that were said to Tess and things she had over heard. A female's voice could be heard a lot, Kivar could identify it as the king's earth love. What affect this insignificant creature has on you and the king. Sad. Towards the end he came upon a swirling orb, at first Kivar was hesitant to enter but his curiosity prevailed and he entered. Oh, by the great beyond! He exclaimed out loud. I have never seen such a place as this in any mind. His thought raced as he got closer to a figure that seemed to float in the middle. _

_Kivar! A voice like thunder was heard. You must not be here, for it is my power you are blemishing by entering this place. Queen Ava lived was standing back to back with a figure of Tess both with eyes closed. You are not welcomed in this place, for my power, our power is too great for you to ever comprehend. You may raid my mind, our mind but do not come here for you will perish. As she spoke both voices had become intertwined and with a sudden look they gave Kivar he was immediately expelled from Tess' mind. _

_Outside of her Mind_

The young girl fell back and Kivar sat it utter shock. He looked down at Tess who by now seemed to have passed out. Fury could be seen in his face. **_You are nothing more than an abomination._** He stood to leave not once looking back at Tess. Slightly her eyes opened and when the coast was clear she sat up and looked to her hands. **_What was that? Who am I?_** Tears flowed freely and as much as she hated to admit it she was afraid. She sobbed quietly on the floor and wished desperately that Max was present to hold her and make it right, like it he always managed to do. As time passed she simply stared out into space feeling violated by Kivar. Every thought filled her with anger and despair. **_How much will I endure for you, to be free? _**Her whisper was barely audible. After darkness had set she stood and walked to the bed. Sleep that night came with bit of a challenge but eventually she gave in.

_Tess' Point of View_

_It was late in the afternoon and the wind blew slightly across the grass and trees. Ava sat beneath the trees with eyes closed just enjoying all the peace around her. She had just received news from Zan, her prince, that he would be returning soon and would make her his bride once and for all. Her mind brought her images of what it would be like to hold him at night as husband and wife. She blushed at her thoughts and let out a giggle. A crunch in the grass was heard and Ava's eyes opened. She surveyed the area but could see nothing or no one. As she was about to sit back against the tree she heard a voice. You need to be more prepared. Ava yelled and rolled to her side to get away from her attacker. Zan stood and laughed at the site of his love rolling to get away. Ava lay still for a second and then rose with a fury. ZAN! I' am going to send you back to the Great Beyond. He could see how upset she was. It is rude to startle someone when they are distracted, have you no manners young sir? Ava spoke as she tried to wipe off all that had attached itself when she had fallen. Why sweet lady when I gaze at your beauty it is as though I forget how to be civilized. He walked up to her and gently kissed her forehead and she melted. I have missed you dearly since the moment you left. Ava spoke as she embraced him. Zan hugged her tightly. Not one night passed that I did not wish to see your sweet face and to feel the smoothness of your skin. Night began to fall and the moons to rise, it was a magnificent view from where they stood, still embracing each other the prince spoke. Ava? She looked to his eyes as he called her name. I want you to join souls with me for all eternity. Will you? Zan's voice quivered a bit as though begging. Tears formed in Ava's eyes and she nodded quietly and then kissed her love. My soul has been yours since the moment you spoke my name. They continued to hug as the looked over the city that one day Zan would rule with Ava by his side._

_End of Dream_

Tess jolted from her bed, sweat covered her body and she felt quite ill. **_Kivar what have you done to me?_** She trembled, her body was burning but she was cold. Anali arrived on time as usual, she had knocked and received to answer, full of worry she proceeded to enter the Queen's chambers. Tess lay on her side feeling worse as every minute pass. **_Maybe I should just die._** Her thoughts kept telling her. The maiden walked over and noticed the sweat covering the Queen's body and bed. Without asking she placed her hand on Tess forehead and her eyes widen when she felt the heat. **_Oh, by the Great Beyond! You are suffering a very high body heating._** She spoke no other words, she just reacted. Anali walked quickly to the bathing chambers and filled a tub with cold water and as soon as it was filled she walked back to Tess, who by now was in full hallucinations. **_Max! Max! please don't leave me alone. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ssshhh Ani Kelen, I will take care of you._** The maiden picked up Tess with no effort at all and proceeded to slowly submerge her in the water. Tess didn't seem to mind until she was completely in and the cold was over bearing. It had served it's purpose, the hallucinations had ceased and the fever as well. The fever had proven to be too much for Tess and she fell unconscious.

Earth…

Max had had another night filled with a memory dream. He had called Michael and Isabel and they had agreed to meet at the location where the pod chamber had once been. **_So Max, what was the dream this time?_** Isabel asked in an excited tone. **_Well, if I understood correctly it was…the night I well Zan proposed to Ava._** Michael and Isabel both looked at each other and then back at Max. **_What?_** The boy king asked. **_Well what a strange dream to have. All the dreams you had before were of the moments leading to our deaths. No you went back to before being King. What's your point Michael?_** Isabel now asked. **_I've been thinking about this whole memory thing and Tess leaving. Maybe Tess is having the memories and sending them to you._** Max sat quietly for a brief moment. **_I think you are right Michael actually…I know you are right._** Isabel and Michael both raised an eyebrow to that last comment. **_Max…what haven't you been telling us?_** Isabel was very serious now. **_Izzy, Tess has made contact with me._** **_She told me that she is ok._** He now looked to the floor. **_Max are you worried about Tess' safety? _**Michael's tone was of disbelief. **_Yes._** Answered Max without hesitation. **_Max!_** Izzy and Michael said in unison. **_She is a murderer and a liar, if she dies, it well be a fit punishment for all she has caused us._** Anger rose a bit in the king but not one word of it was expressed. **_I can't explain myself in anyway you will understand, all I can say is that I don't want her to die. But what comes around goes around and I have a feeling she is suffering._** Isabel looked away and mumbled. **_I hope so…_**

Antar…

Kivar sat by an unconscious Tess and looked her up and down. Every aspect of her state caused him utter disgust and the urge to obliterate her grew more and more within him. Anali sat in a far corner, fearing that the expression Kivar had on his face would lead to him hurting or possibly killing her. Time passed and instead he simply placed his hand on her forehead and began to enter her mind. He was intent on hurting her one way or another; after all she had broken the pack he had made with her watcher Nassedo. He began by playing with her feelings towards the others; he would make a hallucination based on them hurting her physically and emotionally. This would break her. Kivar would plan more tortures for her, each one more horrible than the other. When he finished planting this fake world in her mind he stood and left. The young maiden ran to her Queen's side and began to shake her. **_Ani Kelen! Ani Kelen! Please do not succumb to Kivar's lies!_** But no reaction came from Tess. **_Great Beyond please guide the Queen through this lie._** Anali sat by the bed waiting for Tess to awaken.

_Dream World…_

_Tess walked down the streets of Roswell feeling a bit lost and disoriented, Kyle walked with her and it seemed they were on the way to school. Tess, are you listening to me? Kyle sounded a bit aggravated with her lack of attention to his story. I'm sorry Kyle. Tess spoke feeling a bit unsettled by the situation. Like I was saying, Max and the others are going to have one of the meetings so don't forget to meet with me after class. The confused girl simply nodded and watched as her sort of brother run off. _

_The sky was hazy and the air strangely thick, but Tess brushed it off and continued her way. Perhaps it was all a dream. As she thought to herself Alex walked passed her in a rush, at the sight she froze but automatically called his name. ALEX? He quickly turned around and stared at her for a moment with a cold gaze and then just continued to walk. Tess stood dumb founded by his look but just continued on her way. She walked into the familiar building and looked around, everything seemed to be normal and in the same place. Still something in the back of her mind told her that something was wrong and she was almost sure she could hear a voice calling her. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she turned quickly to see who it was. Max…you startled me. Her face blushed a bit. I'm sorry, it's just you've been standing here for a good couple of minutes and I thought maybe something is wrong. Are you ok? Like always his concerned face was genuine. Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy. Max continued to look at her. Ok, if you say so. But if we don't hurry we'll be late. He pushed her slightly towards the class they had together. Just the feel of his hand on her back made her feel special. The day went on regularly. Tess met with Kyle at the lockers for a brief chat, went to all her classes, etc. By lunch she found herself sitting alone, if Kyle wasn't with her this is how it usually was. Out of nowhere Max had come at sat next to her. You really are distracted today. His voice sounded quite mellow. Max…you are getting good at startling me lately. She flashed him a sincere smile and he responded back. Her smiled died and she asked a question she really didn't want to know the answer to. Where is Liz, don't you usually have lunch with her? I don't know where she is. The boy king extended his arm and placed his hand on top of Tess'. But who cares, after all we are having lunch together. Tess' face burned like a roaring fire and her heart beat was a million miles per hour. Lunch seemed to end abruptly and Max stood to leave. She wanted to tell him not to go, but he hadn't given her that right. So, I'll see you after school for the meeting. Tess nodded and watched the love of her lives walk away. A deep sigh escaped her body and she left to her last classes._

Meanwhile back in the real world…

Anali continued to watch over Tess. It seemed that up to now nothing horrible was happening to her, instead she looked happy. Her fever unfortunately was starting to rise and it caused the young maiden great concern but in this state not much could be done. The Queen's will had to over come the lie. She held Tess' hand tightly and every once in a while she would implore her to wake up but it was all futile.

Earth…

It was now dark in Roswell and Max lay in his bed wide awake thinking of his conversation with Isabel and Michael. They had taken what he said pretty well but reprimanded him for not sharing his still alive connection with Tess with them. **_Max if we are going to start trusting each other 100 again you need to let us know these things._** Said Michael. **_Whether we like it or not Tess is still a part of us and if she has a connection to you it could be an advantage point._** The second in command concluded. Max had now fallen asleep in a light slumber.

_Dream World…_

_Classes had ended and Tess waited for Kyle like he had asked. He pulled up in his car and she stepped in. The sky continued to have a strange haze and the air appeared to have gotten a bit thicker. Doesn't the sky and weather seem weird to you? She casually asked Kyle. Nope it seems normal to me. He looked at her and said nothing else. It wasn't very long before they had reached their final destination. Tess noted as they got off the car that everyone was wearing black from head to toe. As she looked at Kyle she realized he was also in black. She could swear he hadn't been dressed that way before. What's going on guys, are we breaking in somewhere? Tess raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer. Max emerged from the group and smiled slightly at Tess. We are so glad you came Tess. The whole group smiled at her in a dreadful way. You have saved us the trouble of chasing you down like a dog. At the comment Tess began to feel fear. What? She asked. Tonight you will die. Everyone began to approach her slowly. Tess raised her hand ready to defend herself, but nothing happened. As she panicked she tried to mind warp the group. Still no results. She quickly turned and began to run in the dark dessert. The thickness of the air made every step torture and her lungs burned with every breath. She turned and saw that they continued to chase her, she ran but it made no difference even thought they just walked. The dessert kept going and no sight of a city could be seen, finally her body gave in and she fell. Instantly the group surrounded her, laughing and pointing. Did you think Max could ever want someone as worthless as you? Liz spoke and kicked Tess at the same time. Suddenly they all began to kick Tess and mock her. You are nothing! Kyle yelled. They all stopped and Isabel lifted her by the hair. You are a liar and a murderer, you deserve to die! Isabel punched her in the face. Tess fell back with nose bleeding. Now Michael began to lifted her by the neck off the floor. The defenseless girl struggled and kicked but it was useless. He tightened his grip around her neck until it felt like it would break, and when she was about to go unconscious he threw her against a rock. Tess fell lip to the ground barely awake. By instinct her mind called out to Max. MAX HELP ME! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!_

Earth…

This whole time Max had been in a light slumber. He heard Tess voice and immediately felt like he was being sucked in.

_Dream World…_

_Dream Max now approached Tess as she dragged herself away. Tess why are you leaving me? He teased her. GET AWAY FROM ME! She cried in anger and pain. As he reached her and was to struck her the real Max materialized next to Tess. He lifted his hand and dream Max flew knocking over the rest of the group. Tess looked up in disbelief. Please don't hurt me. Tears came down her face now more than before. I wont, it's me, Max…real Max. Take my hand. Hesitantly she stretched out her hand and lifted her up. She could not stand up properly because of all the injuries she had received. Where are we? He asked as he looked at all the damage done to her fragile body. I don't know how I got here or who these people are…I don't know, I don't know. Tess sobbed hysterically in Max's arms. It's ok Tess I will get us out of here. He hugged her as she cried. You aren't taking that bitch anywhere. A voice was heard from behind them. Alex stood with a blank expression. She has to pay for what she did to me. Max stood protectively in front of Tess. I don't know who or what you are but I know you aren't Alex. He died. Dream Alex approached Max and Tess, instantly Max obliterated him and proceeded to do so with the rest of the dream group. By now Tess had been sitting on the ground resting from the beating she had endured. She no longer cried it was more like she had drifted away. Max crouched beside her. Are you ok now? His voice was filled with concern. She blinked out of her trance and looked at him with a swollen eye. I'm fine…thank you. Her guilt over came and two drops fell. I shouldn't have called you to help me. I don't even know how I managed to bring you here. But I was so scared and when I feel afraid I automatically think of you. God, Max I'm sorry. He stood watching the broken girl in front of him, feeling pity for her. Max walked to her and knelt down. I don't think I can ever understand what happened with Alex and I can't say that I forgive you for it…but I want you to know that…I don't want you to die. Tess looked up in surprise. The sky became normal and so did the air. They both looked around and Max smiled. I guess this means you control the atmosphere in this place. Tess simply nodded. The boy king placed his hands over Tess and erased any trace of abuse. Thank you. She said in a whisper. He only smiled and stood, suddenly his body began to fade away. I'm walking up now. Max looked directly at Tess. At least I'm only a mental call away. With his last words he completely disappeared._

Antar…

Tess peacefully woke up to find Anali silently crying as she held her hand. **_Anali?_** Immediately the maiden looked at her Queen. **_Ani Kelen, thank the Great Beyond!_** **_How long have I been asleep?_** Anali stayed silent for a moment. **_It's been almost 2 days; I feared you were going to die. Your body was covered with injuries and then suddenly they were all gone. How did this happen?_** Tess smiled. **_Someone that cares helped me._** She said no more**_. Ani Kelen you know this will continue, Kivar will do these types of things to you until he has been satisfied._** The Queen's face showed no expression. **_I know, but I have to endure everything until the Life Givers are done._**

To be continued…


	6. Love Can Endure All Things

Love Can Endure All Things

Michael and Isabel sat on his couch watching T.V. Isabel needed emotional support during the troubling times and Michael was always willing and ready to comfort her. She looked to him as he appeared so enticed by the images flashing before his eyes. A blush appeared on her a face and a strange warm sensation filled her body. **_What's going on?_** Isabel questioned herself**_. Izzy are you ok? You cold? I can get you a blanket from my room._** At his look of concern she felt the heat rise to her face. She quickly stood and looked away from him. **_Nothing is wrong. I'm just…thirsty, yes thirsty!_** Michael raised and eyebrow and nodded. **_Ok, well you know where the fridge is._** And with that settled he turned and continued to watch the tube. Isabel reached in and grabbed a Snapple, it was of course one of the only drinks available at the young commander's house. She rubbed the cool bottle against her cheeks to bring down the redness and as she did she stared at Michael. Butterflies instantly filled her stomach. **_Why do I feel this way when I look at him? He's like my brother._** In an instant she got her things and ran out the door. Michael stared at the door in complete confusion. **_What just happened?_** He questioned out loud.

Isabel walked silently on the street feeling like a complete idiot. **_Michael must think I'm crazy._** Her thoughts kept telling her. She lifted her gazed and noted Maria walking towards her, apparently submerged in her own thoughts as well. Maria looked up and locked eyes with Isabel. For the both girls timed slowed down. Finally they stood in front of each other silent. **_Hey Isabel._** Maria spoke first putting on a fake smile. **_Hey._** Isabel responded with a slight crack in her voice. They both just nodded and looked away. So**_…you coming from Michael's house?_** Isabel felt as the fierce blush rose to her face. **_Why would you assume I'm coming from Michael's?_** Maria stared at her with an eyebrow raised. **_Well, you have a Snapple in your hand and you are coming from that direction. I admit I'm just assuming._** Once again Isabel felt like an idiot. All the evidence was quite incriminating. She smiled slightly. **_Yeah, I was at Michael's, you know just watching some T.V. no big deal._** Her words came out quick and filled with some strange guilt. Maria continued to look at the alien princess with an eyebrow raised. **_What is she hiding?_** Maria questioned herself. **_How is he?_** Maria tried to change the subject slightly. **_He's good, you know Michael, he acts like everything is fine._** Isabel noted the sadness in Maria's eyes. **_Yeah, that's Michael for you._** The young girl chuckled a bit. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. Maybe it will all work out. Isabel tried to sound comforting. In reality she only meant the first part, for some reason she hoped deep inside that the second part wouldn't come true**_. No, he was clear. As you could say "I made my bed and now I have to lay in it". Anyways, I'm late for my shift. Do me a favor. When you see him tell him I said hi._** And she walked away without getting a response.

Isabel had reached her home and just sat on her bed. **_All these feelings must be for a reason. Why does Michael make me feel this way if he never has?_** Isabel felt frustrated and upset. She couldn't go to Max, he would never understand. And Michael…Michael would probably freak out and think she was loosing her mind. She lay back on her bad and drifted into sleep.

_Isabel's Point of View…_

_She walked down a dark tunnel with only a small candle to guide her way. Every night she would make the same trip to see the boy she loved dearly, knowing that if either were caught it would be his end and her possible banishment. She counted the doors to her right waiting to get to the 10th one which would lead her to the Far East gardens where no guard stood and he waited patiently. Finally she stood out in the night sky. It was darker than usual, but it was due to thick clouds covering the moons. She thanked the Great Beyond for providing her with the darkness to cloak her figure. Her step was quick. If she did not see him her heart would explode. In the distance a dim light could be seen. A great smile spread across her face and she ran. Good evening Sir. Vilandra curtsied. Rath turned and walked to his princess, a kiss he placed on her forehead. On Antar such a kiss was seen as something deep between lovers. At only 15 (earth years) they knew they loved each other like no other could ever love. Did you wait for me long? The princess asked feeling bad for her love. No, it was quite difficult to leave military school this night. I have been here only a mere amount of minutes. Vilandra smiled. Shall we sit? He asked as he pointed to a blanket. They both sat and hugged as they did. What shall we do Rath? Soon my father will commence looking for suitors to joins souls with me. Rath looked deeply into her eyes as he tended to do. Rath was a cadet in the royal army; his family was known in the kingdom but had no royal blood. Only if he reached an admirable rank would the king ever consider him a suitable husband for his daughter. Vilandra no one will join souls with you, I promise. One day, soon, I will become the right hand man of the king and then we can be together with no secrets. Vilandra nodded as she rested her head on his chest. He was only a boy, but she knew he would be great._

_End of Dream_

Isabel's eyes opened slowly. **_Michael…I didn't know._** She said in a sad whisper. She continued to lay on her bed for what had only seemed like minutes but had actually been hours, the sun had gone down significantly but she couldn't move. **I thought I loved Kivar?** Her mind repeated. **_But this dream shows me that I loved Michael from before Kivar._** **_What went so terribly wrong?_** Tears welled up in her eyes. Out of the four royals, Isabel always tried to ignore her memories because she feared the truth. Isabel rose from her bed and sat, she contemplated what she should do about this dream and what it meant.

Back in Michael's apartment…

Michael had drifted in to sleep as he watched T.V.

_Michael's Point of View…_

_The years had gone by and he had worked harder than any his age had ever. His motivation…a princess that had stolen his heart. But troubling times had begun for Antar. The King had died, rumors of a revolution were everywhere and Vilandra was pulling away from her brother who was now King and she was especially pulling away from him. Many where the days she would disappear from the palace without a single word to anyone and Zan rarely reprimanded her for any of her actions and she took advantage of it. Rath sat in his chambers in the palace, another day of waiting impatiently for his love to arrive. It had been only a week that the Queen mother had announced to all that Vilandra and Rath were to join souls as soon as the young King did. He began to suspect that perhaps this was the cause for her more frequent disappearances. A noise was suddenly heard from the corridor. It only contained 3 chambers and it was only to be used by the royal children or their soon to be spouses. Rath walked out a saw how Vilandra walked to her room trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. He quickly walked and grabbed her arm. Vilandra where have you been? They both stood in silence and then she turned to him. Please do not grab me in such a manner I' am a princess. Her words had come out harsh and arrogant. She tried to pull away but Rath held her even tighter. I think I deserve and explanation for your whereabouts my princess. Although Rath's voice was low his eyes did not hide the anger growing inside. Vilandra looked down with obvious fear in her eyes. I simply took a walk in the city, I felt cooped up in my chambers. Her answered seemed 50 sincere but he chose not to push the matter any longer. Vilandra why are you so distant from me, have you lost all of our love? She spoke no words, all she did was stare at the man she was suppose to love and then walked away. Rath stood staring at the door feeling as though his heart would die. What have I done to deserve the rejection of my dearest one? He would not show sadness ever again and so it was from that fateful day that no emotion was ever seen from the Commander._

_End of Dream_

Michael opened his eyes and stared intently at the ceiling. **_Damn you Kivar, you took the one good thing in my life._** He pondered as to why he and Isabel never seemed to have such feelings for each other now in this time, after all weren't they suppose to have the essence of the people they once were? Michael admitted to himself that on occasions seeing other guys with Isabel made his stomach turn in pure jealousy. When Alex was alive it drove him crazy but she was happy and he was supposed to be with Maria. As much as he hated it, he was kind of relieved when Alex was no longer in the picture. He stood and closed his eyes, maybe another memory would come to him, perhaps one of better times. Nothing happened and frustration over took him. He put his shoes on and walked out the door.

On the street…

Isabel and Michael both walked down the street towards the park, unknown to each other that they were both headed the same way. They reached the corner but on different sides of the block and waited as traffic moved along. The entrance of the park was in the middle of the block ahead and Michael found himself almost right next to Isabel, she had been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that he was there. Michael cleared his throat and Izzy jumped in a nervous way. **_Oh, Michael it's you._** Isabel smiled at him and looked away instantly. **_Hey Izzy._** Was all he said, he could see she was nervous about something. **_Can we talk for a second?_** Michael asked in his usual dead tone, it was usually like this when he was nervous. **_Sure._** The young princess answered. They walked silently to the wooded area where they trees hid any presence from the crowded area. Isabel sat with her hands in her lap and right leg moving uncontrollably, it was obvious she was nervous. **_So…I think we should talk._** Michael said trying to lock eyes with his past love. **_Talk about what?_** Isabel responded still looking away. **_You know about what, that's why you are acting this way. It's about…the dreams._** They both said in unison. Isabel suddenly felt completely calm as though this was right. You **_had a memory Michael? When?_** Michael's expression had now changed to a more relaxed one. **_Today, after you left I dozed off._** They both saw as the sun had completely disappeared and now sat under a street lamp**_. I had mine after I left your place. Was it a good memory? _**Michael asked fearing it had been his. **_Yes, it was quite beautiful. Do you want to know what it was?_** Her nerves now raced but she wanted to tell him. **_Of course Izzy, I really want to know._** So Isabel retold the story as she had seen it in her dream. Michael was surprised to know that they had been in love long before Kivar and it made his heart hurt not knowing the in between of what happened to the strong love they shared. **_That's it, what about you? Did you dream the same thing?_** The second in command took a deep sad breath and began to tell his sad story. He told her about the struggle of the time for the people of Antar and then of her distance from the people she loved and no one knowing why. Isabel had tears in her eyes by the time the story had ended. **_I'm a monster, I hurt everything I love. Alex and…you._** She began to quietly sob. **_Isabel you are not that person anymore. What happened to Alex was in no way your fault, you need to know that. Yes it is Michael, it's my fault, I should have paid more attention! I could have stopped Tess from hurting him._** Her voice was loud and full of grief that had needed to be released. Michael grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. **_It's ok Izzy, he knows that, Alex isn't mad at you and…neither am I._** Isabel looked up with wet eyes and suddenly she and Michael were locked in a trance. He began to come close to her and she did as well. Just as they were to kiss she stopped. **_We shouldn't be doing this, I feel so confused. I'm sorry!_** And she ran with all her strength. Michael sat and didn't move for a long time.

2 weeks later on Antar…

Kivar had not come to see Tess in 2 weeks. She sat by a window and watched the people in the thriving city below. For being under a cruel leader like the skin King Kivar, they seemed to be relatively happy. In her mind Max's words re-played a blush spread on her cheeks. That gesture motivated her more and more to live and go back to Earth, even if it meant confronting Isabel and Michael with the truth. Tess honestly didn't care what Liz or Maria thought, what got to her was the power Liz had on Max. It was that time for the second meal and Anali stepped in the room with a tray of food. **_Ani Kelen I bring good news._** Her cheerful voice could only mean one thing. **_The Life Givers have sent news?_** Tess stood as she spoke. **_Yes Ani Kelen, please let me read it for you._** The Queen became silent and waited.

It says…

_Our dearest Queen,_

_The progress of the clone is quite promising. It seems that the being is maturing rapidly and it has begun to move, unfortunately it has not awoken yet. As we can tell from the information you have given us it has reached the proper age it should be; now we must wait for the brain to begin reacting properly to all required senses and for proper pigmentation and hair to grow._

_Your Humble Servants._

Tess was taken back, this news meant that she needed to plan her escape as soon as the clone was done and take it back to earth. That would be soon. **_Anali I need your help again._** Tess spoke almost begging. **_Anything._** Anali responded. **_Once this clone is fully formed I have to get myself and it back to Earth or else Kivar will kill me. I know Ani Kelen, he will kill you and the being. Tell me what I must do and I shall._** Tess smiled. **_You must write a letter for me to the rebels, tell them that I want to join them in a couple of months for an indefinite amount of time. Ask them to please locate a ship that I can take, tell them it's to go back and bring the King and the other royals._** Anali wrote the words and left to give it to her contact. Tess saw as everything played out before her eyes. **_I want to go home…my real home. _**The words came to no surprise to her because as much as she wanted to come to this place and save her people she was nothing more than an alien. It had now been 2 months on Earth time. Tess sighed. **_Only 10 more months left._** The sarcasm was quite obvious. Max fluttered into her mind as he was making a habit of doing, well not actual Max, she missed him dearly. In her mind she could feel his presence but for one reason or another she was not able to establish any verbal contact.

Her back was turned towards the window and she had not realized that her chamber doors had opened and a few people had slipped in. In an instant her head had been covered and her hands tied to prevent her from using her powers. **_WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?_** She yelled with all her might. No answer came from her captures. It wasn't very long to get wherever they were taking her when suddenly she was thrown with quite force against a wall and she fell to the floor, she felt as though she would pass out but she didn't let herself. **_Why are you doing this to me?_** Tears wanted to fall. Her head continued to be covered and her hands tied. For a moment she was left alone, the floor damp and cold. The door to where she was opened and she could distinguish 2 voices approaching her. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. **_Oh my God._** Was the last thing Tess said. Outside her cell you could hear the beating.

Earth…Roswell High

Max sat in class, the same class he had with Liz. Every so often she would turn to him and smile and he would return the smile. Quite frankly it was beginning to become annoying for the boy king. He lowered his head pretending to read from the text book as the teacher spoke, hopefully she would get the message and stop. He began to remember seeing Tess, sitting with injuries covering her body and how he wanted to hold her. **_She is brave._** He thought to himself. **_Michael, Isabel and I could never get on a ship and go back to Antar. We are too scared._** Max smiled but it wouldn't last long. He began to see flashes of just pure darkness, they would come and go. Then he felt as though he was being kicked over and over. **_No!_** He yelled mentally**_. Stop, STOP!_** Max fell to the ground holding his stomach, the flashes had ended and he found everyone staring and Liz next to him asking what was wrong. **_Were we having a bad dream Mr. Evans?_** The teacher asked looking down with and upset expression. A minute passed. **_I'm sorry, I must have dosed off._** Max looked at Liz and she lowered her eyebrows in disbelief. He looked away and stood. **_Now, may I continue with out anymore interruptions? _**No one answered and the lecture continued. Max did not look at Liz for the rest of the class. **_Tess._** He whispered out loud.

Meanwhile…

In front of her mirror Isabel stared at herself almost as though she expected to find something different. **_I look like a kid._** A frown appeared**_. I'm not in high school anymore and I still haven't changed a bit._** She turned her head from side to side and lifted her hair to make it look shorter. **_Maybe a new look will help me feel better._** Isabel walked to her door and locked it and proceeded to the windows to put the drapes down. The last thing she needed was for anyone to see her use her powers. She stared at magazine picture with the cut she wanted and she passed her hand down her hair, instantly the severed hair drop to the floor. Perfect. She smiled to herself. A knock was heard at her door**_. Isabel, honey? Why is the door locked?_** It was her mom, how would she explain her new hair. **_Coming._** Isabel yelled as she opened the drapes and ran to the door. **_Honey what are you doing that you need the door to be locked?_** Mrs. Evan spoke while she went through a stack of towels, she hadn't realized Isabel's appearance. **_Here are your…_**The towels dropped and so did her mouth. **_Honey…what did you do to your beautiful hair?_** She grabbed the now shorter strands. **_When did you go get it cut?_** Mrs. Evan's could not believe it. Suddenly she tilted to the side and noticed the chunk of hair on the floor. **_Isabel…you didn't do this to yourself, did you?_** An eyebrow raised as she waited for an answer. **_Gosh, mom…no. You see I got it cut and brought the hair back to send it to Love Locks._** Her mom interrupted her. **_You mean Locks of Love? Yes, exactly. So I was fixing the hair to send it and when you knocked I got startled and dropped it._** Mrs. Evan's said nothing instead she hugged her daughter. **_Honey you are so considerate._** Isabel smiled and looked down. **_Yeah that's me._** Mrs. Evan's walked away and Isabel closed the door behind. She walked to the newly cut hair and lifted it from the ground. **_This could never be anyone's._** She held the hair and instantly disintegrated and watched as the ashes fell to the garbage. Once again she looked at herself and felt like a weight had been lifted. **_It's time for an all around change Isabel._** She spoke to her reflection and smiled.

Back at School…

Max sat in the eraser room alone. He wanted to reach Tess, but as much as he tried nothing happened. Panic filled his body and frustration was making him desperate. **_What can I do? Why are they doing this to you?_** He could feel as the tears filled his eyes. **_Why now that she is gone, am I suffering like this? She deserves it for what she did, but I don't want it too. _**He slipped down to the ground and punched the shelves that held the erasers. Max began to remember Tess. Flashes filled his mind. When he first saw her, the fantasies she had placed in his head, her telling him who she was and most of all how she was always by his side. He knew she wasn't completely inhuman, she was a sweet girl. How could he blame her after all she was an alien. **_Just like me._** The boy king said out loud. What she had done to Alex was wrong no matter how you looked at it. His love for Liz didn't allow him to listen to what she had to say. **_What difference does it make now, you are gone and Kivar will kill you. _**Max lowered his head into his bent knees.

On the Street…

Isabel now walked with a certain amount of arrogance in her new look and every guy on the street was loving how she looked. She wanted to show off her grown up look, in a technical sense she was most likely a lot older than everyone in this town put together. She paid no attention to were she went, she just needed to feel free from her depression. Alex meant the world to her but she couldn't stay the same pretending he was going to miraculously appear and now with this Michael situation she needed to clear her head even more. As she turned the corner of the block that led to the Crash Down she bumped into Michael. When they looked at each other, eyes locked and passion filled them both. All that escaped from her was a whisper. **_Michael…._**

To be Continued

Sorry, hehehehehehe! Reviews please! I promise to let you know what happens next in the next chapter.


	7. Passions Realized

Passions Realized

**_Michael…_**Isabel whispered. Instantly she was transported to another time and place.

_Isabel's Point of View…_

_The young princess kissed the love of her life one last time before he left for an indefinite amount of time. The sky was a testament to her feelings, dark and full of despair. Another civil war had broken in the western province and once again he had to lead the troops to an uncertain fate. Please don't go Rath. Vilandra cried as he embraced her. I must and when I come back all shall be different. He kissed her once more on the forehead and let go. She watched as the gap between them widened more and more until he was barely visible. Vilandra fell to her knees and wept as the sky began to imitate her._

_End of Memory_

Isabel fell unconscious into Michael's arm. Like usual the streets of Roswell were pretty empty and he took the chance to take her before anyone asked questions. By now the sky had darken. Michael rushed and basically broke his own door down, to his surprise Max was sitting on the couch in a trance like state looking into space. **_Maxwell? How did you get in?_** Max did not look at Michael. **_I used the spare key you gave me._** He finally turned and when he saw his sister he stood with a rush. **_What happened Michael? Was it an alien?_** Michael could see Max was not totally himself from his appearance. **_I'm not sure what happened. We bumped into each other in the street. Isabel said my name and then she zoomed out to another place then she was out like a light._** Max looked to her sister. **_She doesn't seem to have any wounds or head injuries, do you have any idea what could have caused this?_** Suddenly Michael felt an enormous amount of nervousness. **_Uhhhmm…I have no clue Max; your guess is as good as mine._** For a moment it seemed that Max hadn't believed him but he left the subject with out another word. Michael lay Isabel on the bed and stroked her hair. She looked like the true princess she was. **_I'm sorry._** He said not knowing why.

Back on Antar…

Tess now lay completely alone and shattered on the cold damp floor. Her head was no longer covered but her eyes were so swollen it was like she was still blind folded. By now the rope on her wrists was cutting her and she was bleeding quite badly. **_Max I'm going to die._** She spoke as though the young King stood before her. **_Please forgive me; I didn't finish what I started._** Tess coughed and blood came out. Before her stood Kivar, smirking like usual. **_Why Ava this look certainly suits you. _**Tess jolted back, she had not realized the moment he had entered her cell. **_I hope you haven't become accustomed to the pain, because this is only the beginning._** Kivar now knelt forward observing her from head to toe. **_You really aren't as strong as you once were. _**He stood and signaled someone else to enter. **_Ava, this is a healer. He has the ability that your dear King has._** Kivar looked at the healer and he understood what to do. As if it had never even happened the wounds all disappeared leaving Tess completely shocked. **_Now I think you've had enough rest._** He walked to her and covered her head once again. **_I don't want you to see who is doing this to you, this way it makes it more horrible._** Kivar laughed out loud and walked away. In mere seconds the torture began.

Back on Earth…

_Isabel's Point of View…_

_It had now been many weeks that Rath had departed to the western province to calm the raging civil war and the rumors that a young rebel led the troops began to spark the interest of all. I heard he has the power to convince all just with his words. One maid said to another as they walked. Well I heard he is the most handsome in all the land and that his name is Kivar. They both giggled an innocent girl giggle. Vilandra had heard it all and interrupted the young girls. Who is this man you speak of? She asked quite annoyed. At the sight of the Princess both maids dropped to the floor. Please forgive our liberal tongues. Vilandra looked to the young women and repeated herself. Who is this Kivar person? She meant business and her tone did not hide her rising anger. Your Highness it is said that it is he that has lead all the civil wars that have broken out over the past months. Nothing more was said from the maids. Tell me, since you seem so fond of gossiping. Do you know where he might go next to upset the people and make them turn against my brother? Both maids looked at each other in fear. My lady it would not be wise… Vilandra cut her off. I did not ask for your opinion or concern, if you know where he will be I order you to tell me! She crossed her arms and waited. He is here in the capital My Lady, in the deep southern quarters, where no person of nobility enters. Vilandra waved her hand for the maids to leave and they did with a hurry. That night she ventured to the southern quarters, this being the most poverty and crime stricken area of the capital. She hid her appearance, fortunately for her she had powers that no one possessed in this place, at least not like hers. HE'S HERE! Someone yelled from afar and all that heard ran with excitement. Vilandra followed with a quick step to where the commotion seemed to pour out of. She found herself in a large crowd all waiting in obvious excitement for the speaker to begin. My fellow Antarians I' am so pleased to see that the state of our planet and alliance to the other four planets is such a concern to all as it is to me. For many years we have been under the rule of the Royal Four, which at the moment finds itself null of two members. Still, even with a complete union, they for many generations have been unable to sustain correct order and peace. While the King sits in his palace gorging on his many delicacies we are dying. He has done nothing to prevent the civil wars in the western province. Can we put our lives in the hands of a child? The members of the crowd nodded as Kivar spoke. As all of you do, I dream of leadership worthy of our praise. I offer you the opportunity to join me in the quest to rid ourselves of a false King and place a true Antarian on the throne. The crowd stayed silent and in a moments notice a cheer broke out. YOU SHOULD BE OUR KING KIVAR! Someone yelled from. Kivar bowed. I' am for the people. Vilandra watched in disgust, something about him struck her as strange. The crowd began to move and she took the chance to leave. Runaway princess? He spoke as he grabbed her arm. Hardly. I advice you take your unwanted hand off me. Vilandra turned with her hand raised ready to attack. Kivar stood with an amused smile. It isn't smart for a pampered princess to venture to such places as this. He bowed to her. And it isn't wise for a skin to impersonate an Antarian and lie. He looked to her in shock. I'm quite surprised and impressed. I never thought anyone would see through my disguise. Vilandra raised an eyebrow. You might be able to deceive humble people but I have met others of your kind and to my opinion you are nothing more than parasites. You have over stayed your welcome on our planet. Kivar smiled during Vilandra's harsh words. I beg to differ your Highness, it is your kind that has over stayed and destroyed the potential of this world. Vilandra had never argued with someone who could shoot back so quickly. How can you see it that way? The skins came her in refuge. Not any planet would accept another race with open arms. Now you stand her before these ignorant people and you tell them that my brother and my family are deceiving them. You are so typical to your kind, ungrateful and unsatisfied. He looked her dead in the eye with an intense glare. Doesn't that sound familiar? Her facial expression did not give away her feelings but bitterness was present in her heart. I will make sure my brother puts a stop to you and your lies. Vilandra turned and began to walk away. Until we meet again My Lady. A slight blush appeared in her cheeks and she quickly brushed the feeling off. This was the beginning of the end._

_End of Dream…_

Isabel sat up gasping for air. Michael and Max charged in the room with concern written all over their faces. **_Isabel!_** Michael said as he ran and sat in front of her. **_Are you alright?_** Isabel stared deeply in his eyes and sorrow filled her expression. **_Oh Michael, I'm so sorry._** She came forward and kissed him in a passionate way. Max just stood in complete and utter shock watching as the scene unfolded before him. Isabel pulled back and Michael was dumb founded. **_He deceived me with his words but I had always loved you. You went away so much that I let him slip in the cracks of my grief._** Neither Michael nor Max could understand what Isabel spoke of but they just let her talk. **_I can remember so many things, most of all how it came to me betraying everyone. Kivar took advantage of my weakness when you were away. Michael I always wanted you._** She flung herself on him and he just hugged her. Max watched and felt a longing for such feelings. He realized that Liz no longer inspired love in him and he thought of Tess. Max walked away as Michael and Isabel just embraced each other. He wasn't fond of being the third wheel. He walked aimlessly around town, it was now dark and the streets still continued to be quite empty. As though destiny was telling him something he looked up and was in front of the Crashdown. Liz moved about in her usual manner, always smiling. **_She is wonderful._** Max thought to himself. He contemplated her figure and wondered what to do. **_I have to tell her the truth._** Another thought told him. He opened the door and as soon as she saw him she walked up and greeted him. **_Hey stranger, long time no talk._** Liz said. **_Can we talk?_** Max asked in a low tone. Immediately she knew this wasn't going to be good. **_Sure._** She grabbed his hand and led him to the back room. **_What's up Max? Is something wrong?_** Liz bit her lip as if she knew to expect the worse. **_Liz…I don't think we should be together in a time like this._** Max looked to the ground as he spoke**_. I've been having all these conflicting feelings that I need to deal with and I don't want to hold you back anymore._** Liz looked confused and ready to cry**_. I don't understand Max, where is all this coming from?_** Max looked to her with a determined face. **_It's Tess._** He said firmly. What? **_She is gone and hopefully dead, how does she have anything to do with us?_** Tears now fell from her eyes. **_I don't want her to die and you do. I can't deal with having you tell me I'm wrong for not hating her as much as you do. We both need time to think if we are really meant to be or if destiny can't be controlled._** Liz understood now what he meant. **_Oh my God, Max, you want her to come back._** Suddenly a wave of nausea over took her**_. Liz… No Max! Not another word. I think you should leave._** Liz pointed to the door and Max complied. **_It's over._** He said to himself. Max felt torn and relieved at the same time. At least he knew he set her free from being hurt again by him or the others.

A Couple of Months Later on Antar…

Tess had finally been released from the continuous torture she had endured for what she could tell had been four months. She sat in her room with a blank expression. Kivar had submitted her to physical and mental torture every moment of the day. **_Ani Kelen?_** Anali asked softly. Tess jumped back and raised her hand. **_It's just me._** Anali said. The young Queen breathed quickly. She lowered her hand and sat back down. **_I'm sorry._** Tess said as she looked in the distance. **_I understand Ani Kelen; you have been through something that would have killed most. Fortunately I come bearing a letter from the Life Givers._** Instantly Tess' face lit up. **_Please tell me the good news._** She said in a pleading voice.

_Our Dearest Queen,_

_We your humble servants The Life Givers, announce to you the successful completion of the hybrid clone. No further instructions have been provided to us for further steps, so it is our main reason to write requesting guidance as to what to do. We await your answer with much anticipation._

_Your Most Humble Servants_

Tears poured out freely and all Tess could do was shake her head in complete disbelief. **_I need to leave as soon as possible Anali._** **_Send word to the Life Givers that I will be joining the rebel alliance, when I have I will come for the clone._** Anali wrote down the information and continued to stay put while Tess and she thought of a way of escaping. **_Is there any way I can make it out tonight without being seen. I know that it is only a matter of time before Kivar returns to punish me some more._** The young maiden looked down as though she contemplated every scenario possible. **_Ani Kelen, can you mind warp? _**Tess slightly smiled and nodded. **_Usually when the moons rise to the middle of the sky no one is left in the halls except for the guards outside your chambers. If we time this correctly I can come by with any excuse, they will not question me, as I retreat I shall carry you and you in turn can mind warp them to believe I' am carrying bedding. Just as long as you can hold it till we reach the end of the hall we should be able to use the servant stairs to get to the kitchen._** Tess was impressed with Anali's plan. **_What about when we get to the kitchen?_** The young Queen asked. **_From there it will be quite easy. I must go now to prepare proper transportation for us._** She stood to leave but was stopped by Tess. **_What do you mean for us? You can't come, if we are caught, Kivar will do horrible things to you and I can not allow that to happen._** Anali gazed at Tess with a soft look. **_I greatly appreciate your concern Ani Kelen but who will translate for you when you reach the rebels? I must refuse to follow orders this one time. If I die it will be with great pleasure._** She bowed low and retreated. Tess felt like crying, no one had ever been so devoted to her not even Nassedo.

She began to recall her life with Nassedo and the things he would tell her.

Nassedo was a shape shifter, a very different breed of Antarians. His body was not like the rest and it was because just like the skins, shape shifters were creatures with no home planet. Yet unlike skins the shape shiftes had devoted their lives to the royal line and always served as guardians. Not once did he show a soft side of true concern and that is where he lacked the most, in feelings. The mission is what mattered, finding Max is what mattered. He had once in a moment of what she could describe as longing described what Antar was like and how she and the rest of the Royal Four were the greatest in all the planetary alliance. _"Zan was a true King, he ruled with an iron fist but always with the needs of his people in mind"._ He would always say. _"You were a great Queen Tess, you might have had a strong will but still you respected what Zan wanted"._ Tess smiled at the memories of her father type. Time passed and the lights of the capital began to illuminate. From what she could tell it was done in a certain manner; beginning first from the palace and then the northern quarters all the way to the end of the southern quarters. It was a beautiful site. Her body began to become restless with anticipation, in mere hours Anali would come for her and she would escape this golden cage and in months she would see Max and the others again. Her heart raced and anxiety hit her with full force. **_Max._** She said out loud. **_I can't wait to see you smile._** Tess now lay in bed and sleep began to make it self present. **_Might as well rest a bit._** Her eyes closed and her mind traveled to the past.

Back on Earth…

Max now slept as well and his mind took him to lost memories.

_Tess' Point of View…_

_She watched him as he stood staring to the sky. She approached him and softly placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned seeming a bit startled by her presence. Will you stay with me? She asked as she gently whispered in his ear. I could not dream of a life time where I wasn't with you. He responded by stroking her cheek softly. Their gazes met and instantly they fell into the sweetest kiss ever. They had known each other for many years and they had promised to join souls but things had changed when Zan had become King. Ava continued to watch the love of her life, the way he looked at her expressed all the things he felt. Your are King Zan and your will has to be done, but still the people will expect a worthy Queen to join you. She looked away not wanting to show the tears in her eyes. You are worthy. Zan knelt before Ava. Zan, no. You must not kneel before me. Please my love you are King, the ground is not worthy of you. Ava tried to lift Zan. I will stand, but only under one condition. Be my bride? She stood in shock for a couple of moments and then dropped to her knees and hugged him with all her might. Yes, I want nothing more than to be by your side. Once again they kissed for the second time._

_End of Dream…_

_Max's Point of View…_

_He stood on the balcony of the main hall; a celebration went on in honor of him. He stared to the distance as the three moons shone. He had not noticed the presence that slowly approached. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned a bit startled. She leaned into to him gently and whispered into his ear. Will you stay with me? Zan stroked her cheek. I could not dream of a life time where I wasn't with you. Her gaze met his and instantly they fell into the sweetest kiss ever. He watched her as she stood under the moons light, her golden skin shone so bright the moons could not compete. Zan felt so much love he could not hide it and he knew she could tell. Your are King Zan and your will has to be done, but still the people will expect a worthy Queen to join you. He watched as Ava looked away with tears in her eyes. You are worthy. He said as he knelt before the love of his life. Zan, no. You must not kneel before me. Please my love you are King, the ground is not worthy of you. She pulled his arms in an attempt to lift him but he would not budge. I will stand, but only under one condition. Be my bride? Zan watched as Ava stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity, and then suddenly she dropped to her knees and hugged him with all her might. Yes, I want nothing more than to be by your side. For the second time the fell into a passionate kiss._

_End of Dream…._

**_Ani Kelen, Ani Kelen…Please wake up_**. Anali loudly whispered to a still asleep Tess. Her eyes opened and she felt disoriented for a brief moment. **_Anali, is it time?_** She asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes. **_Yes Ani Kelen, it is now or never._** She extended her hand to Tess and she gladly accepted. Anali lifted Tess into her arms and proceeded towards the door. **_Once we reach the door please begin the mind warp._** The young Queen nodded. Her nerves were making themselves present; she swallowed and cleared her mind.

View of the Hall and the rather large guards…

Anali stepped out of the Queens chambers holding a ball of bedding. She nodded to the guards and the nodded back not looking twice to what she held in her hands. Tess practically held her breath, trying her best not to give them away. They reached the steps leading to the kitchen and Anali placed Tess on the ground. They ran down the stairs towards the end of the kitchen to freedom. As they approached the door a commotion was heard about from above. **_Oh no._** Tess said as she looked at Anali. **_We have been discovered._** Anali said as she looked to the stairs. **_Any moment someone will think to come here_**. She said as she turned back to Tess. As the panic rose in her insides Tess looked to the door and did not wait another second, she began to run and Anali followed. With one swift movement of her hand the door flew open and they were out of harm for a couple of minutes. They both found themselves standing out in a garden with no sight of help to escape. The panic began to take control of Tess. **_Where are they Anali? Oh my God we are going to die!_** Suddenly the overwhelming urge to run came to Tess and as she was about to do it Anali held her back. **_Don't be so haste Ani Kelen, look._** She said pointing to a faint light. **_We couldn't expect them to wait right out side; it would be a bit suspicious._** Tess felt like an idiot. **_I think the excitement is making me a little dumb. _**As she smiled a bit, voices were beginning to become louder from the inside. **_No time to chat._** Tess said as she ran towards the light. The run wasn't very long and they reached the person that would take them to the rebel base. Tess found herself standing in front of a metal like carriage, with no windows, being pulled by an animal that looked like a cross between a horse and a camel. **_What is this thing?_** She asked her trusty maiden. **_It's a food transporter; do not be worried inside it has a ventilation system._** Tess simply nodded. A young boy, or what looked like one, came around and bowed to Tess and then spoke to Anali. Anali in turn, turned to Tess and translated. **_He says that the trip will last about 2 hours or so, mostly because of the security points when we leave the city, after that we will be free._** She turned back to the young boy as he concluded what he had to say. **_He says that we will need you to use your powers when the moment comes to avoid being caught._** Tess nodded to the young boy and he nodded and bowed once again. He opened the compartment were the food was stored and signaled for them to enter. As they did the sound of someone running was heard. **_Hurry!_** Tess said giving a hand to Anali. The boy pulled the door shut and ran to the odd creature. In seconds they were off, crossing their fingers that they wouldn't be chased.

Back on Earth…

Max's eyes opened and he just lay as he contemplated the memory he had just had. He touched his lips and they tingled as the memory entered his mind. It had not been the first time he had remembered that kiss but unlike the other times this time it was crystal clear. The memory of prom came to him and how he had shared his first kiss with Tess in this life time because of his past memory of their first kiss. **_Ava you were beautiful._** He said out loud as though she were there. **_I don't know how I could have stopped loving you when all I did was live for you._** He smiled to himself knowing that Tess had most likely had the same memory, this of course being the conclusion since the connection had never died between them. **_Tess…_**

To be continued

Ok guys I have to be honest. I hate Liz, man is she annoying to me. She just obsessed about seeing into Max's soul and blah, blah, blah. Even though I can't stand her I'm going to be nice to her in the next chapter, soooooo tune in. Please RR!


	8. Delinquent Back in Town

Delinquent Back in Town

Everyone that saw him pointed and whispered. They all talked about what a loser he had become and wondered what business he had back in Roswell. He walked without a care in the world; this treatment was the typical cruel punishment for growing up in a small town, once you did something wrong you were forever labeled as a delinquent. His path led him to the Crash Down; he couldn't wait to see her again.

**_Oh my…God._** Maria said as her mouth dropped. **_What are you doing here Sean?_** She said as she placed her hands on her hips**_. It's nice to see you too cuz._** Sean said as he removed his sunglasses. Maria charged towards him and grabbed him by the arm. **_Please do not refer to me like that in public. The last thing I need is for people to know that we are related._** She grunted in annoyance and dragged him away. As he allowed himself to be pulled he caught sight of her, standing looking melancholy and in her own world. She looked up at the commotion Maria was causing and locked eyes with him. **_Sean…_** She said in quite surprise. **_Hey Parker_**. H said, completely stopping Maria in her tracks. No, no, no…don't do that she is off limits. And this time I mean it. She continued to pull him and in an instant they were gone. Liz stood feeling as her face blushed. Maybe there was a ray of sun shine after all.

In the backroom Maria stood just staring at the sarcastic expression her cousin had as he looked back at her. **_What?_** She asked with annoyance in her tone. **_Nothing, it's just that you never change. If you haven't noticed Maria everyone in Roswell already knows we are related._** He smiled as her face began to express disgust. **_That might be the case; it still doesn't mean I want you to say it out loud. I'm a nice girl and I don't want anyone to associate me with a delinquent._** She smiled back feeling like she had won. **_Look Sean lets get to the point, shall we? What are you doing back in Roswell?_** Maria stood again with a serious face. **_What Maria? I just felt like coming back and Aunt Amy doesn't seem to mind._** Sean now had a serious expression as well. It almost seemed like a staring competition. **_You don't fool me mr, with your "I'm a bad boy but smooth" way of being. I know your kind, you are up to something. _**She pointed at him and he just raised his arms as though saying he wasn't guilty. At that moment the door flung open and there stood Liz with a raised eyebrow looking back a forth between her best friend and Sean. Maria **_one of your customers is calling for you._** Liz said to her friend. **_Fine, I'm going but this isn't over Sean._** She continued to point as she stepped out into the diner. **_Parker._** Sean said. **_Sean._** Liz answered tilting her head a bit. **_It's great to see you Liz, you look good._** He spoke in a sincere manner. **_It's nice to see you too._** They both stood in silence for a brief moment. **_So…I'll see you around Parker._** Sean turned and walked out the back door, mean while Liz just stared at the door kind of hoping he would come back. In that moment Maria burst back in the room ready to lecture her cousin to death. **_Hey, were did he go?_** She looked around the small room. **_He left Maria; I think he might not be so interested in what you have to say._** Liz turned to Maria and smiled in a mocking way. **_Well he asked for it._** Maria replied in her defense. **_No he didn't. All he did was walk in and you attacked him._** Maria looked at Liz as though she expected to find something. **_What is up with you defending Sean? Come on Liz. Look I know you are really vulnerable with this whole "Max wants Tess to come back" situation, but please don't think Sean can make it easier for you._** Liz looked away and then back to her friend. **_I'm not defending him Maria. It's just that he was super sweet to me last time and it helped me let go of Max._** **_I just consider him my friend, ok?_** Maria looked at Liz. **_Ok, if you say so._** She stepped out leaving Liz alone again. Images of Max flew into her head. She smiled at all the things he had done for her. Then Tess and Max came to her, sleeping together. **_Why Max?_** She questioned out loud furiously. Liz' hands began to feel weird and when she looked at them they were crackling with energy. **_Oh my God._** She whispered in fear. She stretched her hands towards the couch and instantly it burst into flames. **_HELP!_** Liz yelled. Maria was the first to enter and she jumped back at the sight. **_FIRE!_** She yelled to the guys and they automatically reached for the fire extinguisher. As the worked on killing the flames Maria had turned Liz around to look at her. **_How did this happen Liz?_** Liz spoke not a word she just looked at her hands. **_I…I did it Maria_**. Maria looked to Liz with a puzzled and shocked expression.

In Michael's Apartment…

Everyone sat around the living room not saying a word. Maria had forced Liz to tell Michael and Max what had happened back in the Crash Down. **_So you are saying that you started a fire. _**Michael asked in his typical skeptical tone. **_I'm not saying it Michael it happened._** Liz snapped back not hiding the fact that she didn't want to be there. **_Explain it again._** Max asked. Liz rolled her eyes as she looked at him. **_My hands began to crackle with like a bluesh green energy. I stretched my hands out to take a look at them and it was in the direction of the couch and then before I knew it fire was all _**over it. Everyone stayed silent again and Maria rubbed Liz' back. **_I think I know what Ava meant now._** Liz began to say. **_After I told her that you healed me she said I was different. Maybe this is what she meant._** Silence over took again. **_Hold the phone, are you saying that you have like alien powers? _**Maria questioned her best friend. **_It's a good theory._** Max said. Liz looked to him with her typical sad eyes. **_This isn't good Maxwell, this means that Kyle will develop some powers and it's all going to go down hill._** The four all looked at each other. **_Perhaps we have a solution._** Max spoke out. **_Since Liz and Kyle are human the healing stones might be able to suppress whatever is causing these alien powers._** They all nodded in agreement. **_I should go let Kyle know what's going on._** Liz said as she stood to leave. **_Are you sure you want to be the one to do it._** Michael said. **_Well, I've known Kyle for a long time and I think he would rather hear how he is turning into an alien from me instead of one of you guys._** Liz looked at Max with anger in her eyes and then just left. **_Max you need to fix things with Liz, she needs you more than ever._** Maria looked to Max. **_Maria, getting back with Liz won't solve the situation at hand._** Michael answered for Max. **_All I can give her is my friendship. It's bad enough that this is happening to her, having me around will only hurt her more._** Max stood and left as well leaving Michael and Maria alone. **_So…I hear that you and Isabel…Yeah, we are together._** Michael completed the sentence. **_Is this the reason you didn't give us a chance Michael? _**Maria questioned as tears made themselves present in her eyes. **_No, you know why. This just happened out of nowhere, I guess Tess had things right from the beginning, we can't fight our destinies._** His words burned in her chest. **_Since when do you believe this destiny crap?_** The young girls tone rose with every word she spoke**_. I don't know Maria, maybe since you decided to turn your back on me. I'm not gonna go over it again. Being with Isabel has nothing to do with you; it's what was meant to be._** Michael looked away. **_It obviously has nothing to do with me._** Maria said as she grabbed her things and got ready to leave. **_Look I don't expect you to believe what I'm about say or care for that matter, but for us this is the chance that we lost in our last lives. I'm sorry if you are hurt._** Maria did not turn she just left.

On the Street…

Liz walked towards Kyle's job and the whole time she kept replaying the events that had just unfolded. **_Does this mean I'm some kind of alien hybrid?_** She questioned herself as she stared at one of her hands. **_The powers are definitely linked to my emotions. God, I hate this, another thing that connects me to Max._** She felt the anger rise in her and as it did her hand began to lightly crackle, immediately she stuffed her hand into her pocket and tried to think of pleasant things. **_Flowers, puppies, the stars, science and just breath Liz._** She took a breath and stopped. **_Hey Parker, you should try meditating at home not in the middle of the street._** Her eyes flew open and she quickly turned around. **_Shut up Sean, I'm not meditating._** He smiled at her and she felt a blush about to occur. **_Are you stalking me?_** Liz questioned him as she lowered her head and stared up. **_Sorry, that's not my style of crime._** He continued to smile as he watched her seemingly annoyed expression. **_Ha, ha. What do you want?_** At the moment the question escaped her mouth she began to wonder why she could be so nice to him and then so mean. **_Well I saw you walking and you looked upset._** Her expression immediately softened at his concern. She shrugged a bit. **_Just having a really bad day. It's that Max guy isn't it?_** Sean asked. **_In part but I rather not talk about it._** Liz answered. **_Parker, what is it about him that keeps you stuck?_** His questioned surprised her. **_A lot of things. I have to go Sean. Bye. _**She walked away without hearing an answer.

Max stood from a distance watching as Liz talked to Sean. He knew all that had happened between them during their time apart but actually witnessing it for himself made him feel somewhat jealous. **_I shouldn't feel like this, she deserves someone normal in her life._** He shook the feeling away and went home.

Not too long after he encounter with Sean, Liz stood watching Kyle fix a car. **_So Liz what's up? I doubt this is just a casual visit._** Kyle wiped his oil covered hands as he awaited an answer**_. I have something really important to tell you and it's related to the club. Can we go somewhere more private to talk?_** He automatically knew what she was talking about and led her to a more secluded area of the shop. **_Ok, so what's going on?_** He got close to her as he tended to do when a secret was about to be told. **_Well Kyle, I don't know how to say this with out freaking you out a bit. But here it goes._** She whispered in his ears and as she told him his eyes widened. **_WHAT?_** He yelled out loud and at this reaction Liz covered his mouth. **_That's right Kyle._** He looked at her almost dumb founded. **_Let me get this straight, I don't just know aliens, I'm turning into one? _**He began to pace back in forth trying to calm himself. He had come to respect Max but the last thing he wanted was to be like Max. **_Kyle!_** Liz said out loud. **_Michael and Max want us to meet them at the spot where the healing stones were buried._** **_They think maybe they can stop the change from happening._** Kyle just nodded his head over and over. **_Mmmhhmm, mmmhhmm, so what kind of powers do you have?_** Liz raised an eyebrow to the question. **_First you are freaking out and now you want to know what powers I have? You are such a boy._** She raised her hands in resignation. Well I'm glad you finally noticed. He answered still eager to know what she could do. **_Up to now all I know is that I can set things on fire._** He nodded some more. **_That's kind of cool._** Liz just rolled her eyes. **_Just meet us there._** As she walked away she felt dizzy. **_Kyle._** She said as she began to fall. Fortunately he was able to catch her before she got injured. **_I hope this isn't part of the "I'm turning into an alien" thing._** Liz held her head as Kyle lifted her. **_I'm fine._** She reassured him. **Are you sure?** Kyle asked with concern written on his face. **_Yeah, it's nothing. I'll see you tonight._** She walked out and Kyle watched as she left. Once it was clear he called Max.

A Few Hours Later in the Desert…

Three cars were parked with their lights all turned in the same direction, Michael, Max and Kyle shoveled away in hopes of finding the stones quickly. **_Got em._** Michael yelled. **_Liz, please lay down._** Max asked. She walked with arms crossed and complied. Max kneeled besides her holding the stone in his hands. Maria, Kyle and Michael watched. He outstretched his hands and began concentrating. Suddenly Liz' body began to crackle somewhat violently. **_Stop Max._** She asked as calm as possible. **_Stop._** She asked now struggling to not to scream. **_Please hold on, just a little more._** The more he persisted the worse the crackling became. **_STOP! _**Liz finally yelled. She rolled away from him and knelt breathing heavily. As he approached she held her hand in sign to stop. **_Stay away from me Max._** Her comment surprised him. **_It's bad enough you slept with Tess and hurt me emotionally now you are hurting me physically. This is your fault, so just stay away from me._** She looked to him with anger in her eyes. **_But Liz…_** She stood and left his words hanging. Maria chased after her best friend. **_Well, I don't think I'm gonna to give that a try._** Kyle said as he walked to his car. Max just stood feeling as though he had been stabbed in the heart. **_Just let her be Max, we'll find another solution to this problem._** Michael said as he placed a hand on Max' shoulder.

Back to Town…

Maria and Liz just rode in silence all the way back to town. **_You know Liz it's not his fault it didn't work._** Liz looked over to Maria with an annoyed face. **_I thought you were my friend Maria; you don't need to defend him._** Maria's mouth hung open. **_Excuse me, I'm your friend so don't get all huffy puffy on me. I just want to see you happy and free of alien powers._** She grinned. Liz let out a small laugh. **_I love Max but up to now it hasn't gotten me anywhere good. Look at us, we fell in love with aliens, gave them everything we had to offer and now all of a sudden they want to follow their "destiny". It's crap is what it is. _**Maria nodded in agreement. **_You're right chica; we need some good old fashion girl time. Screw the aliens._** Maria laughed. **_Yeah screw them._** Liz said. As they entered Roswell Liz noted Sean's Volkswagen parked at the entrance of the bowling alley. She felt like asking Maria to stop but she knew she would get an ear full. **_Wanna come over to my house? _**Maria asked. **_Uuuuhhhmmm…actually I have something I have to do at home. _**She lied. **_Oh, ok. Maria raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anymore questions._** When she stepped out of the car she waved good bye to Maria and pretended to be unlocking the door. As soon as the coast was clear she made a run for the bowling alley.

Bowling Alley…

Sean was ready to throw the ball when he had a sudden flash back to the prom when Liz had come to lane walk with him. He hadn't asked why she had showed up but he thanked God that she had. In that moment he had the feeling someone was behind him and he turned. There she stood out of breath and with a gentle sad eye smile. **_Parker?_** He asked almost in disbelief. **_Hey Sean._** Liz said as she approached him. I **_hope you haven't caught my bad habit of breaking into places._** He said as he threw the ball. She rolled her eyes. **_No, I saw your car._** He turned to her and smiled which automatically caused her to smile. **_In the mood?_** She instantly knew what he meant and dashed for the lane as he followed. She fell and just stayed down. Sean walked to her and sat on the oily lane. **_Why did you come?_** He asked as he stared at her. **_I don't know for sure._** She replied. **_I guess I want to change and move on._** She had surprised herself with her answer. **_Move on from Max? _**Sean questioned. **_Yeah and other things as well. I rather not talk about it anymore, ok? _**She smiled at him in a pleading manner. **_Yeah, whatever you want._** He responded as he stood and offered a hand to Liz. As soon as she was up he held her close and held her other hand out. **_What's going on?_** She asked a bit confused. **_Ssshhh, just dance._** And so they did and the whole time he hummed a soft melody. Liz pulled away and looked deeply into Sean's eyes and she could see a wise soul staring back. She began to come close as to kiss him but he pulled away. **_Don't do me any favors Parker. _**Liz only smiled at his comment. **_I'm not._** She said and kissed him lightly. When the kiss was over she placed her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance.

Next Day…

Liz bused her tables in a significantly good mood considering the events of the prior day. Maria watched her in almost disgust. **_I wonder if this has to do with her changes? _**She thought to herself as one finger taped her cheek. At that moment the door bell rang and Michael, Isabel and Max stood. Liz looked at them and continued on as though they didn't exist which left Maria to tend to them. She pointed to a table and they just sat. **_Can I get you anything to drink? _**She asked with eyes rolling in disgust looking at Michael with an arm around Isabel. **_We'll all have cokes_**. Max replied. She walked away the whole time sticking her finger down her throat. **_We shouldn't have come here guys._** Isabel said obviously feeling uncomfortable. **_Izzy, we have nothing to be ashamed of_**. Michael said as he kissed her on the forehead. **_You guys are really sickening._** Max laughed. **_Well now you know what it felt like when we had to watch you and Liz suck face._** Isabel retorted in a sarcastic manner. They all laughed a bit. Once again the bell on the door rang and this time Liz smiled to the person who had entered. Max caught a glance of her and could not help looking to see who it was. Behold there stood Sean smiling back at her. She walked to him and led him to a table. During this whole time both Max and Maria watched in confusion, for Maria it also included a slight feeling of Nausea. **_Can I get you something?_** Liz asked in an almost whisper. **_Yeah, a coke would be nice and also you._** She blushed at his comment and walked away to retrieve his beverage. She reached the machine and she poured the drink with an almost stupefied look. **_Spill it Liz._** Maria demanded as she finished pouring her own drinks. **_Spill what?_** Liz tried to sound like she had no idea. **_Please, you and Sean. You guys give off that "I like you a lot" vibe and quite frankly it's gross._** She simply smiled and Maria's nostrils just flared in frustration. **Please, please tell me you aren't going out with my stupid cousin.** She held onto Liz' arms and awaited an answer. **_Maria I don't know what we are, if we are anything. But when I know I promise you will be the first to know._** Maria could only sigh in resignation. **_It isn't good enough but fine._** She looked over to Michael and back to Liz. **_At least it isn't as bad as watching that._** She took her drinks and walked back to the pod squad. Liz did the same but instead she sat as she placed the drink down. **_So here I' am, can I get anything else for you?_** Sean reached over and touched her hand. **_I want to know if you want something more Liz._** She sat in surprise not expecting him to say it like that. **_Sean…lets just take it one step at a time._** This time she wouldn't let her hormones or passion take her away. He smiled at her satisfied with her answer. **_Sounds great._** Liz went to tend to other customers. **_Hey Parker, let me get a burger and don't forger the mustard._** She laughed at the mention of mustard and completely knew why he wanted it. The whole time Max witnessed it and even though he felt jealousy he had a great sense of relief.

To be continued…

I can't write anymore about Liz. It'll probably be some time until I mention her some more, but before I go I answer the impending questions everyone must have now: Yes, Sean and Liz are definitely getting together. And yes Tess is coming back soon. YAY! Please RR!


	9. Secrets Can't be Kept Forever

Secrets Can't be Kept Forever

The trip had lasted as long as the young boy had said, fortunately for them they had only been stopped twice and thanks to Tess' powers no one had seen anything suspicious. As they exited the capital a commotion had stirred up about the run away hybrid Queen. The food carrier came to a sudden halt and the door was raised. The boy bowed once again and began to speak to Anali. **_He says that we have arrived to the entrance of the rebel alliance._** Tess smiled to the young boy and stepped out feeling an immense sense of nervousness. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. **_This is just a small village. _**She said looking up at Anali. **_Well Ani Kelen you don't expect them to have a fortress. That would be too obvious and dangerous. That's true._** Tess replied.

They began to walk into the village and at the sight of Tess all the villagers bowed not moving and inch. **_What's going on?_** Tess asked completely confused forgetting who she was to them. **_They are just overjoyed to see the Queen that left them long ago._** She turned to the source of the words and found herself standing in front of an older looking man, slightly different from the Antarians. **_Who are you?_** She asked trying not to sound rude. **_Ah, yes you do not recognize me. Last time we met I was in Brody's body._** Tess gasped as she placed a hand on her mouth. **_You are…Larek._** He bowed slightly to her and stood again. She looked him up and down. He stood at least 6'5, light grey skin, white hair (in a short cut) and eyes as black as the midnight sky. **_What is it Ava? _**He questioned noticing she seemed a bit off. **_It's just you look different from the people of Antar._** He looked to himself and laughed. **_Well as you can remember I'm not from Antar, but my people and your people are distant relatives._** She nodded as though she knew that for a fact.

**_May I speak to you in private?_** He asked. **_Yes, of course._** Tess replied trying to be confident. They entered a small house and sat down to speak. **_I have heard Ava that you summoned the services of the Life Givers, is that so?_** Suddenly she felt as though a scolding was about to occur. **_Yes, I did._** She simply answered. **_Such a thing is quite dangerous. I can imagine they could not refuse you. But why, why did you do it?_** He asked. **_I did it…for Max, Isabel and Michael. I stole their happiness and I had to give it back._** Tess looked away and Larek raised an eyebrow. **_Wait, this doesn't have to do with…_**At the moment Anali entered looking for Tess. **_Ani Kelen, the leader of the village said he received word from the Life Givers a few days ago. He has not opened the letter in hopes that you were on your way. _**Tess turned as soon as the Life Givers were mentioned. **_What did the letter say Anali?_** She asked eagerly. **_They said that traveling here has become impossible for them. _**Silence filled the room and then Tess turned to Larek. **_Where are the Life Givers? I want to go to them._** Anali and Larek looked to each other with great concern. **_Ava that is a dangerous expedition. The last anyone heard of the Life Givers they had been hidden in the Eastern Province._** Larek answered dead serious. **_What is so dangerous about the Eastern Province?_** She asked. **_Well you see when Zan and the rest of you died; Kivar rose to power quite quickly. He had the support of the humble people but many of the politically powerful families opposed his brutal ways. Now, Kivar might have a lot of influence but he could never fully control those with money. For one reason or another the politicians and rich families relocated to the Eastern Province and basically made it a kingdom within the kingdom. That is where the problem lies; they want Kivar gone and the Royal Four back but that doesn't mean they want anything to do with the Rebel Alliance. _**Tess nodded understanding the situation. **_But you have me, the "Queen" wouldn't they want to help me get the others back?_** Larek rubbed his forehead. **_You might be Ava but it has been so long, they will want proof. They have kept the Life Givers hidden up to now, when they find out they have been helping you behind their backs it could cause a problem and alert Kivar of your were abouts._** Tess sighed feeling a sense of hopelessness. **_I refuse to just let my efforts, your efforts, Anali's efforts and the Rebels efforts go to waste. I will go to the Eastern Province and submit myself to whatever they ask._** Larek smiled at Tess' sudden strength. She blushed as he watched her. **_What?_** She asked embarrassed. **_For that moment you looked like who you used to be, so confident and unwilling to surrender. Those are the things Zan loved._** Tess blushed at Larek's comments. **_Ava it shall be as you wish but I'm still concerned about your appearance, we could be very easily spotted. We are forced to travel the rural routes; prepare to leave early tomorrow, to the Eastern Province we shall go._** He stood, bowed and left. This time Tess let out a rather large sigh. Anali walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. **_Would you like some breakfast Ani Kelen._** Tess nodded. As the maiden turned to leave her hand was grabbed by Tess. **_Anali one more thing please, call me Ava._** **_We have been through enough to be considered the best of friends._** Anali looked to the floor and then back up. **_Thank you Ani…I mean Ava._** She bowed and left to get some food.

On Earth…

The aliens sat on a rock outside where the pod chamber had once been. It had become their new spot and slowly but surely they had begun to exclude the humans who knew their secret.

**_So, what are we going to do about Liz and Kyle?_** Isabel asked as she crossed her arms, it had only been until this day that she had found out about their impending powers. **_It just figures, ever since we told them it has caused one problem after another._** Michael responded in an irritated tone. **_That may be the case Michael but you have to admit that it felt good to tell someone._** Max responded. **_That might be true Max but now we are back to being just us._** Isabel added. **_Well we know that the healing stones don't do anything, just make it worse._** Michael said as he turned looking to the sky. **_For once I wish Nassedo or…Tess were here._** Isabel's words had surprised her brother and boyfriend. **_Why, in what way would that improve our little dilemma? _**Michael asked more irritated. **_Nassedo was our guardian and he would know what to do, but since he died Tess would most likely also know since she grew up with him. I don't like this at all. Having Kyle and Liz with powers they aren't meant to have is dangerous._** They all looked at each other not knowing that greater dangers lay ahead.

Somewhere in Washington…

**_As far as we can tell from the investigation we concluded that the aliens are a set of four._** He placed four pictures on the desk. **_We believe from what we picked up they are a king, his second in command, his sister a princess and his queen._** The four pictures were of Max, Michael, Isabel and Liz. **_One part that has us a bit baffled is that the "queen" was apparently born in Roswell unlike the others who were found one day wondering around the dessert; still we are sure she is one of them._** The man sitting before him examined the pictures. **_All I see here is four teenage kids, what makes you so sure that they are aliens?_** He asked. **_They have been in one way or another linked to every single super natural, out of this world situation that has occurred in the past three years in Roswell. On top of that we have eye witnesses that claim they saw them use so called "powers". You and I know that what happened 50 years ago in Roswell was quite real. These so called teenagers are what ever escaped from us that day._** The man in the seat rested against the table and proceeded to examine the pictures once again. **_Well Agent Smith if you are so sure of your self I authorize you to take any measures you need to exterminate them, that is only if you get physical evidence that they are what you say. Last thing we need is to be on the news for killing kids._** Smith nodded and smiled. **_Thank you sir._** He backed away and stepped into the darkness.

Back in Roswell…

Liz lay in her bed, she smiled to her self thinking of Sean and how she was finally moving on with her life. All of a sudden she found herself in a vision. Max, Michael, Isabel and herself all fell to the floor dead. She released a gasp and placed a hand on her mouth. Quickly she ran out of her room, and as much as she wanted to avoid Max she needed to tell him. She ran with all her might and managed to make it with out passing out.

Liz walked apprehensively towards Max's window. There he sat reading a book and listening to music, completely unaware of her. She watched him for a second and in that moment missed what they had. She shock the feeling away and knocked on the window. Max looked up and immediately walked to let her in. **_Liz is everything ok?_** He asked in a "what are you doing here tone". **_No Max everything isn't ok. Did someone see you use your powers?_** Max asked. **_Gosh no, it's bad Max, we are going to die._** The young boy stood completely and utterly confused by the comment. **_What do you mean we are going to die?_** He asked trying to understand her. **_I mean I saw us die. I was at home and then suddenly I had a vision of the four of us dropping dead._** At this point Liz was pacing back and forth. Max walked to her and grabbed her to help her stop. **_You had a vision?_** Worry covered his face. This meant Liz's powers were increasing. **_Yes Max, a vision, of our death._** She spoke in a slow manner emphasizing in the dying part. **_Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?_** He asked trying to process the information. **_No, believe me I was wide awake._** She said as she stopped and waited for him to speak. **_Did you see where?_** He asked. **_No, it wasn't very detailed. Just a dark background, bright light and us falling dead to the ground._** She sat down by Max. **_That isn't much help. I still can't believe you have a premonition. None of us have that ability._** He said looking back to her. **_Well maybe this is the effects of a human having alien powers. All I know is that it is real and it's just the four of us, no Kyle or Maria. _**They both sat quite for a moment thinking. **_Well whoever or whatever is going to kill us most know about us and they know that you have powers. We have to be careful more than ever Liz. We have to let the others know, you tell Kyle and Maria and I'll let Isabel and Michael know._** The both nodded in agreement and Liz walked to the window to leave. **_Wait let me take you home._** Max called out as she began to step out. **_No, it's ok I'll be fine._** Even with the danger, she had had enough of being around Max. He didn't try to change her mind.

Antar…

The day had past, Tess and Larek sat in the same small home discussing the last parts of the trip before they left. **_Like I said before Ava your appearance is quite obvious, it left us with no choice but to map out an alternate route which will be a bit longer._** Larek sat back and waited as Tess processed the information. **_How much longer are we talking about?_** She asked not understanding the locations on the map before them. **_It would be by a week or so. We can't take any chances with anyone, not even your followers seeing you. It would lead Kivar to us in as a human would say a heart beat._** Tess crossed her arms, she didn't like being delayed. **_Time is something I don't have to spare but if it is this way than all I can do is go along with it. Tell me Larek, will I have a ship when we get to the Eastern Province? _**Larek looked at her seriously. **_We have a very small group of rebels hidden in the Eastern Province. They told me that they will have a ship for you just as long as no problems occur._** He stood to and gestured for Tess to walk out as it was time to part. **_One last think Larek, how long will the entire trip take?_** He looked to the side as though calculating and quickly returned his gaze to Tess. **_I would say about 3 weeks but if we have any unexpected delays it would be 4._** He walked to a caravan and Tess followed. **_Now Ava let us be on our way._** She entered what seemed like carriage but it hovered above the ground and had no animals pulling it. It was made of a silver metal and only had a door and a small window. In the front and glass drivers compartment with a single driver. Anali awaited her inside. **_Wow, this is really nice._** She said as she sat in a comfortable seat. **_This is what royalty and nobles transport themselves in. Because of this we shouldn't be stopped too often, guards are told not to interfere with those who have power. _**They smiled at each other and felt as they began to move. **_Where is Larek?_** Tess asked worried he was being left. **_He is in a carriage in front of us and food and supplies are behind us in one of those food transporters we came here in._** Tess nodded and relaxed. **_One more month, just one more month._** She thought to herself.

Breakfast time…Crash Down…

A man in a black suit entered the dinner. He removed his sunglasses and examined the area. Two girls were serving the customers yet only one stood out to him. He walked to the counter were she stood behind and took a seat. **_Can I help…you?_** Liz said as she turned. She froze; those who wore plain black suits usually meant trouble. **_Yes…Miss Liz._** He said looking at her name tag. **_I would like coffee, black._** Liz tried to regain composure and simply smiled as she got the coffee. She handed him the cup and he sipped it as he looked around again. He noted Maria, she had been in pictures with the other meaning she was a part of it. **_So, what brings you around these parts? _**Liz asked trying to make conversation. **_Well Liz, you mind if I call you Liz? I've heard some strange things have happened here in little old Roswell and I came by to see for my self._** He turned to her to see her expression but she looked down as she wiped the counter down. **_How have you liked living here in Roswell Liz, has it been good?_** At the question she looked to him confused. What do you mean Mr…. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. Her tone was dry. **_Agent Smith._** He said as he got uncomfortably close to her. **_Lets cut the crap "Liz" if that is even your real name. I'm on to you and your little group. Mark my words you are no queen here. _**He backed away and dropped some money on the counter, he said one last thing before he left. **_I have my eyes on you, one sign of anything "strange" and you are dead._** He adjusted his suit and walked out. Maria walked over to Liz noting the strange encounter. **_Oh my God Liz. Did you know that guy and why was he in your face like that?_** Liz looked at Maria straight in the eye. **_I don't know who he is Maria but he knows about us._** She looked to the door and Maria covered her mouth.

Michael's apartment…

The whole group sat around Michael's living room. It had been a while since they had all actually sat in the same room together. **_Max it's getting worse. This Agent Smith knows who we are._** Isabel let out as Michael hugged her. **_We don't know that for a fact. He said if he saw anything "strange" we were dead._** Liz stated trying to calm the situation. **_Which means what?_** Kyle asked. **_It means that even though he might have an idea about us he doesn't have any incriminating proof; that can work to our advantage._** Max stood. **_What Liz said is true we who have powers have to be extra careful and those of us just developing them need to learn to control them._** He said as he looked to Liz and Kyle. **_Liz and I were going to tell you guys something today but since we don't have time to waste I'll just tell you all now that we are together._** The whole group looked to Max. **_Liz had a premonition yesterday night and it was bad. _**Everyone's eyes seemed like they would pop out. **_I saw Isabel, Michael, Max and myself dropping dead._** Isabel covered her mouth and hid her face in Michael's chest. **_A premonition. Maxwell this is getting bad fast._** Michael declared. **_Her powers are getting too strong too fast. _**The group just sat and pondered on their next move. **_Look whether Liz's powers are getting advanced too fast or not she is my friend and some goon from the FBI just threatened to kill her. So Max you are the leader do something._** Maria said getting up and walking towards her friend. **_There's one more thing he said to me which got me a bit confused but I think I get it now._** Everyone turned their attention to Liz once again. **_What was it?_** Max asked trying not to sound eager. **_He said "mark my words you are no queen here"._** For a moment everyone seemed to be dumb founded. **_What does that mean?_** Maria asked. **_I think that the FBI may have come up with the idea that the aliens are some type of royalty. What I mean is that he might think that I'm the "queen" of the Royal Four._** Isabel separated from Michael. **_The queen?_** Isabel repeated. **_But the only queen is Tess and she is gone._** She said a bit annoyed by the idea. **_That may be the case Is but think about it. The FBI special unit has always had some idea about us. We are a set of Four and they probably know that. The only conclusion they could come up with is thinking that she is one of us._** Michael stated to them all. **_Michael has a point._** Max said. **_We have to protect each other and Liz is now one of us. So are you Kyle._** He concluded. **_What about me?_** Maria asked feeling hurt and excluded. **_I know I'm not charmed or bewitched or whatever but I'm still part of the group. If they know about you they definitely know about me._** Her sadness was apparent. **_Maria of course you are a part and what Max meant was that we have to all protect each other. Anyways Kyle has no powers yet so he is in the same boat._** Maria hugged Liz. **_Lets all just keep a low profile and show this Agent Smith that we are normal everyday teenagers._** Everyone agreed and proceeded to leave. **_We should find out how much he knows about us Max._** Michael whispered as the others left. **_Michael don't start we can't give him anymore reasons to suspect us, if that happens we are all dead._** Max tried to convince Michael. **_Well if miss new queen is right, that's already written down in our destinies._** Max looked at Michael. **_She isn't the new queen and if destiny is any indication Michael, it can be slightly changed._** Max as well took his leave. Michael was left with Isabel. You're going to go, aren't you? Isabel asked. **_You know me I can't just sit here and watch us get killed._** He said and left. Isabel sighed feeling helpless.

Crappy Motel outside of Roswell…

**_Can't these guys afford a better place?_** Michael thought to himself as he scoped out the area. Agent Smith had just left and the best opportunity had just presented itself. Michael ran to the motel and unlocked the door with his powers. He stepped inside and found piles of files all stacked on the desk. As he was about to look through them the door opened and he froze.

**_Isabel what are you doing here?_** He questioned his girl. **_Did anyone see you?_** He asked concerned while he closed the door. **_Of course not, I'm not stupid._** She replied slightly offended. **_You shouldn't have come._** Michael said as he began carefully sifting through the files. **_Neither should have you. _**She shot back quickly. He smiled to himself. **_Well help me out then, this has to be done fast._** As they searched they came across a file standing out from the others. Isabel opened it and there before her were pictures of all of them and detailed reports about every single one. **_Michael look._** He walked to her and looked for himself. **_You know what this means Is?_** He paused before saying a word. **_They are finally on to us._** She closed her eyes and felt as though she would faint. **_We should take this._** Michael agreed. **_You came a lot faster than I thought. I guess being what you are doesn't necessarily make you any smarter._** They turned around and there at the door way stood Agent Smith with a sarcastic smile spread across his face. **_Now, now children didn't your parents teach you not to enter unless you are welcomed in._** The aliens stood trying not to give off fear. **_Well maybe they didn't but yours didn't teach you not to threaten people._** Isabel snapped back. **_It wasn't a threat unless you have something to hide and by the looks of you snooping around it seems like you do. You can take that file I know what you are and in any case I have another one just like it._** He said coming closer. **_We aren't anything Agent we came here to find out what you think we are. _**Michael added. **_Sure you aren't. Just like I told Liz, if you do anything and I mean even just breath a way I find out of this world believe I will be there to exterminate you._** Michael grabbed Isabel a quickly walked out with the file in hand.

At the Crash Down…

**_You did what?_** Max yelled. **_Michael you just have to always go against what I say. And you Isabel encouraging him. All you did was dig a deeper hole for all of us._** Max paced in the empty diner. **_Let me see the file._** He said trying to calm himself down. Isabel handed it to him and he revised every page. **_So he knows, why isn't he doing something?_** Kyle asked. **_He said that he would exterminate us if we do anything out of this world._** Isabel answered feeling like she could cry. **_It's back to the original plan if that's ok with you Michael._** Liz said in low angry tone. **_Look just because you have powers doesn't mean you get to boss us around_**. Michael answered in a loud voice. **_She just wants what's best Michael._** Maria stepped in to Liz's defense. **_Enough._** Max said loudly to get every ones attention. **_Fighting amongst each other is not the smart way to handle this. If we want to continue being alive and safe we need to work together so put the petty disagreements aside._** They all stayed quite and discontent. **_Fine._** Michael was the first to leave, Kyle and Maria right after**_. It's late we should all just get some rest and figure our next move some other time Liz said._** Isabel and Max stood and began to walk to the door. As they approached it Sean was about to knock on the glass. Max opened the door and let his sister out. **_Hey Evans._** Sean said. **_Hey Sean, the diner is closed._** Max said slowly closing the door. **_It's ok Max let him in._** Liz said running to the door. **_Bye Evans._** Sean said smiling. **_Bye._** Max replied as the door closed.

Antar…

Two weeks had passed and Tess was feeling a little road crazy. They would stop about every other night or so to camp and fuel up but besides that they would always stay on the road for safety. **_Anali the excitement is going to make me explode._** She said shaking her leg uncontrollably. **_I know this is quite frustrating Ava but all good things come in due time. We haven't had any delays and if it continues like that we will be in the Eastern Province by then end of the next week._** Tess sighed trying to release some of her anxiety. **_I want to see Zan and the others so bad, it's making me mad._** Anali smiled. Tell me Ava if it is your will. **_Were you and his highness the King together in your new life?_** Tess looked away through the window. **_As you know we were in Pod Chambers when we were born but I wasn't born with the others. When I came out our guardian, Nassedo, took me away and until recently I never understood why. I met the others about 1 year and half ago. At first they were reluctant to accept that I was one of them especially since Max…I mean Zan I had found someone else._** Tess paused for a moment. **_King Zan had someone else?_** Anali asked baffled. **_Yes, her name is Liz. Anyways I tried to convince them that we had a destiny but they wouldn't have it. So I tried the more human approach and Zan finally remembered me. We got together a few weeks before I came here but I messed everything up._** Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away. **_What happened Ava?_** **_I wanted to surprise the others with a translation of the book we were sent with. One of our human friends was very smart and he told me he could decode it with some special computers. We planned it all out so it would seem that he had gone on a trip, that way no one would ask questions. He did like he promised._** She stayed quite again not wanting to relive the horrible night. **_The last page was added by Nassedo with instructions solely for me. It said the he had made a pact with Kivar. It was for me to get pregnant with Zan's child, convince them to come to Antar and have them killed. I would have immunity for producing an heir._** At the last words she burst into tears. **_Did they think you would do that?_** The maiden asked with sympathy in her eyes. **_Our friend was convinced that is what I was planning to do. So one night we met and I tried to tell him that I had no idea but he didn't believe me. I resorted to mind warping but he wouldn't let me in and I didn't think to stop so…I…I…killed him by mistake. _**Tess sobbed while she looked away in shame and Anali just watched. **_To make matters worse I tried to cover it up as an accident. For some time I got away with it but Zan's former girl wouldn't stop trying to figure what had really happened and of course me being here alone shows you that she did._** She wiped her eyes and just sat silent. **_I apologize for bringing such painful thoughts up, please forgive me. But I will say you have nothing to be ashamed of, you did not intentionally kill him. It of course could have been handled better._** Tess nodded not meeting eyes with her maiden. **_They will be happy to see you when they realize what you have done for them. I hope so Anali, that's all I want._**

To be continued…

Yes, yes I know I said no more Liz but at least it's no mushy crap and her stupid self is part of the plot since I decided she would get her powers. Just to clear one thing up I will refer to Tess as Tess but the people of Antar call her Ava. Anyways as you can see I take some stuff from the show but that doesn't mean names and scenarios will play out the same, it wouldn't be fun that way. Please Review!


	10. Homecoming is Around the Corner

Homecoming is Around the Corner

Like Agent Smith had promised he had kept his eyes on everyone for the past month. They were all quite aware of his presence since he had decided that being obvious would be the best strategy in catching them in the act. But like Max had said they all showed off normal teenage activities. What the rest of the group didn't know was that being normal began to become difficult for Liz as her powers grew.

**_I set another thing on fire last night._** Liz whispered to Maria as they changed in her room. **_What was it this time?_** She asked as she made sure her hair looked perfect. **_A stupid CD Max gave me last year._** Maria turned around and placed her hands on her hips. **_Girl, this fire thing is definitely product of your anger towards Max. Think about it. Every time you think about him you get mad and when you do, things start to burn._** Liz rolled her eyes**_. I kind of already noticed that._** They both giggled and Maria plopped down next to her friend. **_You know what's odd?_** She said as she looked at Liz. **_What?_** Liz replied. **_Well that night at the dessert when he tried to fix you it seemed like you were able to control the power. _**Liz scrunched her eyebrows together not understanding what she meant. **_Come on Liz! After you made him stop you like totally yelled at him. That was the ultimate angry I have ever seen you. Now if my little theory is right you should have been lighting up like a Christmas tree._** Strangely enough Maria's little theory made sense, but it was still to be proven if it was indeed emotions that triggered the powers.

**_We should hurry up; I bet you anything Agent Smith is downstairs._** Liz said as she walked out. **_I can't argue that fact._** Maria responded as she followed.

Antar…

Finally the remaining time had passed and unfortunately for them they had been stopped by a small group of Royal Guards that had been sent to search all rural areas. The fortunate part was that they knew Larek to be on Kivar's safe list and proceeded to let him go with out thoroughly searching his entire caravan.

Tess peaked her head out as news of the Eastern gates being spotted had been heard from her driver. Surely there they stood seeming almost 100 feet tall and made of precious metals and jewels. Once anyone passed the gates they were automatically granted immunity from Kivar. **_Wow, by the Great Beyond. I have never seen anything so magnificent. _**Tess explained as she continued to be in awe. Anali smiled at Tess' child like reaction. In a moments notice the caravan had come to a halt and the moment she had been preparing for was about to occur. She watched as Larek approached a guard, because of the distance she could not hear what they were discussing and she sat back waiting for him to fetch her. **_What do you think they are saying?_** Tess asked Anali hoping for a clue**_. I have no idea Ava._** As she continued to watch she noticed the guard running back to his station, whatever Larek had told him compelled him to make a phone call. Suddenly the gates began to open and the caravan to proceed. Tess smiled at Anali and she gladly returned it in the back of her mind she worried if it all would result as her Queen wished.

The caravan moved along the same path that seemed to go right through the Eastern Province, it's destination from what Tess could tell was a rather large complex at the end. A good half and hour passed and the caravan came to a second halt, this time it was outside the doors of the complex. The door to Tess' carriage flung open and she felt hesitant to move an inch. **_It's alright Ava, you will do just fine. _**Anali reassured her. As they both exited they were not so welcomingly greeted by a rather angry robust man. He looked at her with what she could only define as repulsion and she in turn did the same. Quickly his gazed turned to Larek. **_I thought we agreed you would never come here again Larek._** The robust man spat out his displease. **_Believe me Meneole it isn't a pleasure to see you either._** Larek replied just as harshly. **_So what is this ridiculous notion that you have brought the Queen of Antar to me?_** Meneole said in a mocking tone**_. I never thought you to be one of those to try and deceive me. Yet again you would be a fool to bring some one to me unless you really believed the creature to be the Queen._** When he said creature he pointed to Tess. **_I' am the Queen._** Tess announced trying to be as confident as possible. **_We shall see about that._** Meneole answered giving Tess an intensely cold look. **_Before I submit this human to any test I want to know what you want._** Meneole once again returned his gaze to Larek. **_First of all you will not speak or look at her majesty in such a manner. _**Meneole smirked at Larek's words. **_And second of all?_** He questioned. **_If you establish that she is indeed Ava you will take us to the Life Givers, for it is her wish._** Meneole stood silent for a brief moment. **_If she is who you think she is I will take her to them gladly._**

He turned around and signaled for them to follow and that they did. **_Tell me Larek, why would you think this human thing is Ava?_** Larek smiled and he looked back at Tess. **_Well Meneole if you care to remember when the Royal Four died their essence was used to remake alien hybrids and if you recall those hybrids were sent to Earth to live amongst the humans. Thus giving her that appearance._** Larek concluded. **_I know that you fool, what is to say she isn't a skin or a shape shifter._** He asked**_. I know because I met her on Earth when I went to the summit and she got here thanks to the Granolith._** **_Besides that if you haven't cared to listen Kivar is enraged searching for her._** Larek looked to Meneole who seemed unfazed. **_So she escaped Kivar, perhaps she is Ava. _**

They walked through a serious of rooms and just as Tess was about to complain Meneole announced the test was about to begin. **_As everyone knows the Royal Four have a distinguishing mark that helps us identify them from imposters. The King has the map of our Solar System marked on his brain. The other royals have the crest of the Royal Fours marked on theirs. If this alien hybrid girl is who she claims to be the mark will appear once I place my hand on her forehead. _**Anali and Larek were asked to leave the room and Tess stood alone with the disgusting fat man. **_Now young one come here._** Meneole said. Reluctantly she did. He placed his hand on her forehead and instantly the Royal crest burst forth lighting the room. **_By the Great Beyond._** Meneole said removing his hand. He looked at Tess and quickly fell to his knees. **_Ani Kelen please forgive my insolence; understand that I needed to be sure. _**Tess rolled her eyes at the groveling. **_Get up. I understand why this needed to be done. Please now take me to the Life Givers. _**Meneole stood. **_Of course Ani Kelen what ever you wish._** He rushed to the door and walked past Larek and Anali. Tess simply followed gesturing them to follow her. **_It must have gone well._** Anali said to Larek. **_Of course she is the Queen._** They smiled to each other and wondered what was occurring. Meneole had reached what seemed like an elevator door. The doors open and he led them all in.

**_The Life Givers are in an undisclosed area known to few. This chamber will lead us directly to them. _**The elevator like room began to descend and then in a swift movement it went to the left, then up, then to the right and then down again quickly coming to a stop. Tess felt a bit ill from the ride and was helped by Larek to walk. **_That was awful._** She complained. **_I apologize Ani Kelen; the Life Givers are in a rather strange and difficult spot to reach easily._** The robust man answered. She began to notice her surroundings and all around her give signs that this was definitely a laboratory. A movement was seen and in a moments notice four very old men stood before them with large smiles. Tess approached Anali and pulled her down for a whisper. **_They are the Life Givers?_** She questioned almost in doubt. **_Yes Ava._** Anali responded. **_Well for helping create life they look like they are about to die._** Anali smiled a bit. **_Don't say such things._** Meneole and Larek had approached the man standing in the middle and instantly the old men fell to the ground. **_Ani Kelen, welcome._** They said in unison and with a funny accent. **_Please excuse my English; it has been many years that I have been in need of it._** Tess walked over to them and hugged them all. **_Thank you for your helping me._** Meneole seemed surprised at Tess words but decided not to question her at the moment. **_Follow us Ani Kelen._** And so she did, alone. **_We are glad you have come so soon but we have some bad news about the clone._** She stopped in her tracks and waited to hear what they had to say. **_He awoke not too long ago and was very unsettled and violent so we were forced to heavily sedate him until your arrival. _** She sighed a bit and gave thanks that he wasn't dead. **_Here he is._** They said in unison and pointed to a long tube. He floated completed undressed with only a mask covering his face. Fortunately his area was covered by a strip the crossed the tube. **_What is the mask passing to him?_** She asked a bit concerned. **_It is artificial oxygen, without it he would have died._**

She approached the glass feeling like it was all a dream. She placed her hand on it and his eyes suddenly opened looking down to her. He began to shake frantically and the glass to crack. **_Move away Ani Kelen!_** One of the men yelled and she complied. He pressed a button and the contents on the tube were expelled from the bottom. Tess stood in shock. **_Where did you send him? _**She said rather loudly. **_It is quite alright we have sent him to be dressed for you. Before you go Ani Kelen, did the King ever heal this human? _**Tess thought to herself. **_No he never did._** She responded. **_Good, good. _**The old man repeated. **_Why?_** She asked now curious. **_He is completely human we are not in danger of him having powers._** He began to walk away but Tess stopped him. **_You mean to tell me that if Zan heals humans over time they get powers? _**She couldn't believe it to be true. **_That is what happens when we heal anyone outside our race; a gene inside them becomes a replica of one of our own letting them have powers. Now please follow me to your human._** **_Tell me Life Giver is there any way to cure the gene?_** Tess asked as she followed him down a stair case. **_Only if the Royal Four come together with the power of the healing stones will the replica gene return to normal._** She understood and asked no more. They reached the end. **_I can not go with you; if he sees me he will be more distressed._** She nodded and proceeded on her on.

As she got closer she could hear the commotion he caused from his fear and she felt guilt that she was once again hurting him. She touched the door and wondered what she would say. The door opened and there he was crouched on the floor as though trying to hide. **_Please don't hurt me!_** He said loudly. She closed the door behind her. **_It's ok I wont hurt you. _**He began to lower his arm as the voice sounded familiar to him. He looked at her and immediately stood. **_Tess!_** He yelled. **_Did they get you too?_** He said running up to her. **_No, I wasn't captured. I need you to relax, I can explain everything. _**Tess tried to comfort him but he would not have it. I don't understand! **The last thing I remember is getting ready to go over to your house and talk about what I discovered.** Suddenly he remembered what it was that he had uncovered. **_Oh my God! You are doing this to me, aren't you? You brought me to this place so I couldn't tell the others what you were up to._** Tess rubbed her forehead. It was back to square one. **_No Alex it's not like that you need to listen to me._** She yelled but he continued to ramble. Her patience reached the breaking point and she used her powers to throw Alex against a wall. **_Now you will listen to me and stop rambling._** He simply nodded in fear. **_I had no idea that Nassedo made a pact with Kivar. You can choose to believe me or not. Right now that's besides the point. The point that I'm getting at is going to freak you out but it will prove that I had no intention of hurting Max or the others. Alex…you died that day you came to see me and it was me that killed you but you have to know it was by mistake._** Alex looked at his hands and shock his head. **_No, you are lying!_** He yelled. He stood to charge at her but she held him back. **_I tried to make you stop saying that I was guilty so I tried to mind warp you but it went wrong. I tried to cover it up but Liz found out and I came here alone with the sole purpose to bring you back to them. So stop accusing me because you have no idea how I repaid for my mistakes._** Her grip loosened and he fell to the ground. **What am I?** He asked with Tears in his eyes. **_You are Alex Whitman._** He didn't understand. **_Where are we?_** He asked even more confused. **_We are on Antar._** Tess said it slowly. His eyes widened in his typical manner of disbelief. **_We are on your home planet?_** He asked. **_That's right._** Tess replied.

Alex placed his hands on his head and tried to piece it all together. **_Let me get this straight. You killed me and according to you it was unintentional. Liz found you out and you left Roswell to your home planet to escape being put in jail. Is that right?_** He asked in an "I give up tone". **_Just about, except I didn't leave because of jail I did it to bring you back._** Alex looked at her. **_You mean to tell me you traveled all the way to this place just to bring me back to life, why?_** She sighed a bit and sat beside him. **_Because you mean the world to everyone back at Roswell and I stole you from them. I had to give them back their happiness._** Alex looked at Tess suddenly realizing that she wasn't some heartless alien that Liz and Maria always pictured here to be. **_How'd you do it Tess?_** He asked. I broke into your room and stole hairs from your brush. Her answer was so nonchalant. **_I see. What now?_** Was the key question she herself was wondering. The plan is to get us both back to Earth before Kivar kills us. She said walking towards the door. **_Kivar as in Isabel's past life lover._** He hoped to hear a no. **_The one and only. Listen you have to stay here or else you will die in our atmosphere, take the time to rest because we might not have any. I'm going to find out about or transportation._** He nodded and sat back down. This was a lot to process in one day.

Earth…

The day continued and Agent Smith had moved on from Liz and Maria to Kyle at the shop. **_Look Smith, if you don't have a car in need of a tune up or change of wheels you can't just continue to stalk me like this._** Kyle spoke in his usual sarcastic mode. Even as a Federal Agent he understood the owner of the shop could make him leave if he had no reason to stick around. He reluctantly walked to his car and it gave Kyle a sense of accomplishment. Of course that only lasted a brief couple of seconds as Agent Smith pulled his car up. **_I'd like the works done to my car. _**He said smiling knowing that it would take a long time. Kyle threw his rag down and walked to the car. **_Fine, but it will cost you. _**He snatched the keys and proceeded to work while Smith just watched.

Time passed and Kyle fortunately had completed the task at hand which could mean Agent Smith would move on to someone else in the group. He wiped the car down and Smith walked to him. He placed a 20 in his pocket and leaned in. **_You could have used your powers to get it done quicker, don't you think?_** He said mockingly as she left. Kyle looked at the 20 and threw it to the ground. **_Last thing I need is dirty government money._**

Antar…

Kivar sat on his throne looking as though he would kill anyone that came near him. **_How can you stand there and tell me that you haven't been able to find her. SHE DOES NOT LOOK ANYTHING LIKE US!_** His yell echoed through the corridors. **_Your highness, where ever she went they have made sure to keep her well hidden._** The guard answered fearfully. **_I do not care for your excuses Soren, you lead my entire army and you can't even find a little hybrid girl. Pathetic is what you are!_** He said loudly. **_Now you have exactly one minute to tell me something good or believe me I will have Nikolas skin you and make you eat your own flesh._** His black eyes seem to be consumed by evil. **_Guards reported stopping Larek on his way to the Eastern Province._** Kivar sat back. **_Why is Larek here in Antar?_** He asked puzzled. **_We have no idea. We did not bother him or search the contents of his caravan._** Soren said swallowing slowly. **_Oh Soren, you can follow my rules when it comes to Larek but you can't find Ava._** He raised his hand and in seconds a pile of dust was all that remained of Soren. **_Jolek you will replace Soren. Find Ava or you will end up the same. _**The newly appointed commander bowed and left.

Antar…Easter Province…

Tess ascended the steep stairs ready to ask Larek of her promised shipped. When she reached the top Anali, Meneole and Larek all stood waiting for her to come back. **_How is he?_** Anali asked as she approached. **_He is well considering all he knows and has seen._** Tess responded sounding relieved for once. **_Who is this person you all speak of? I demand to know!_** Meneole let out forgetting about who Tess was. She walked to him and he began to sweat. **_I requested the service of the Life Givers to make a clone of someone who died, do you have a problem?_** Her gazed narrowed and he stepped away. **_What ever you wish will be done but if I may say Ani Kelen, disturbing death is quite preposterous._** Tess' eyes opened in surprise. **_The Royal Four were brought back that way and you don't seem to mind, what difference is it now?_** Meneole stayed quite contemplating his next words. **_The fate of our world lay in the hands of the Royal Four when they died we were lost. We brought you back to save us and take back what is theirs. How can you compare that to a mere human who will have nothing to do with our lives._** He finished and wiped his forehead. **_His existence is the key to bring the rest of the royals back, you will never understand and I couldn't explain it._** She now turned to Larek. **_Please tell me I have a ship. I need to leave tomorrow._** He looked at her seriously and then with sadness. **_The rebels did not keep their word. I'm sorry Ava we have no ship for you._** Tess felt the tears prickle the sides of her eyes.**_ I couldn't have made it this far just to have to settle for not going back._** She said looking at the floor feeling the tears drop. **_A ship? Why do you need a ship Ani Kelen? You came and now you are leaving so quickly._** Meneole said sounding appalled. **_What is the meaning of your actions?_** He questioned not caring who she was. **_Well you little fat man do you think I can fight Kivar alone?_** She burst out in a sudden moment of anger. Everyone stared at her completely shocked. **_I'm sorry but I need to get back to Zan and the others if we all want to have a future._** Meneole looked upset.**_ I have a hand full off ships. What do you have in mind Ani Kelen?_** He asked openly annoyed. **_I just need something that will get me there in one piece and as fast as possible._** Tess said smiling. **_It will be done. But not today, it must be prepared and fueled._** He said as he began to walk towards the elevator like chamber. **_How long?_** Tess called out. **_It will be ready this time tomorrow._** He answered. They all followed except Tess who wanted to speak with a Life Giver before leaving. **_Ani Kelen? Are you leaving?_** One of the old men asked coming out from behind a table. **_Yes, but only until tomorrow. Please prepare all that he will need to survive the trip._** She said running towards the elevator. **_As you wish._** The man bowed.

To be continued…

Aren't I so evil? HEHEHEHE! Soon, very soon guys so hang in there! Please Review!

I want to take this moment and thank everyone that has reviewed my little story (thankfully no bad reviews yet). And I wanted to answer Running-Wild22's question about Larek. Yes he is the ruler of his own planet in my story but what I maybe should have elaborated on was that he basically came to help Tess out a bit. To avoid any other confusions. The reason Kivar has other people leading his troops is because Nikolas is still on Earth. If anyone has anymore questions, please e-mail me.


	11. Nothing Can Stop Me Now

Nothing Can Stop Me Now

Jolek and his troops slowly approached the gates of the Eastern Province. And it was none throughout the land that Kivar's men were not aloud to enter the gates. He rode calmly knowing that this would inevitably end badly for those who opposed. He saw as the guards at the gates stiffened at his presence and then quickly lower their spears ready to fend him and those who rode with him off. **_What do you come here for, soldier of Kivar?_** The first guard called out. **_We have come to see Larek!_** Jolek responded. **_You have no right to ask for the guests of the land of the East. Turn and leave now!_** The second guard yelled. **_I must refuse!_** Jolek yelled as he signaled for his men to attack. In a moment both guards fell to the ground dead. I **_hate wasting my time like this._** Jolek said looking to the bodies in disgust. **_Force the gates open._** He commanded to his men as he sat and waited.

Meanwhile…

Tess descended the stair case once again to meet with Alex. She could feel the impatience grow in her stomach as the time for her departure came closer. She opened the door and found him lying on his back contemplating the ceiling. **_What are you doing?_** She asked as she raised an eyebrow. **_I'm trying to clear my mind. _**He responded. **_We are leaving today._** She said not knowing what else to say. He rolled to his side and watched her. **_Do they know I'm alive? _**Alex asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. **_No._** Tess simply answered. **_I haven't dared to contact them, I rather just surprise them._** She said as she sat and leaned against the door. **_They will be angry._** Alex said looking at the ceiling again. **_I know._** Tess answered. **_But I would prefer their wrath than enduring anything Kivar throws my way._** Memories of her torture made her shutter. **_What is he like?_** He asked with a voice filled with curiosity. **_He is like evil contained in a flesh body. At times he will seem normal and then suddenly he will have an outburst of pure insanity. He has no guilt in hurting others and I think he enjoys pain._** She finished feeling nauseas. **_He hurt you didn't he?_** Alex asked turning to his side again. **_Yes._** She answered not wanting to speak of it anymore. **_Karma's a bitch._** He said looking at her intensely.

Time passed and neither of them spoke. **_What can I say?_** She asked feeling upset. **_Tell me the truth._** Alex responded. **_You are smart, how could you think that I would let you translate the whole book knowing that Nassedo had left and message for me?_** She turned to him, tears ready to fall. His eyes widened and it suddenly dawned on him. He stood and walked to her. **_Why didn't you just say that to begin with?_** He asked standing before her. **_You never gave me the chance._** Tess said. **_Still killing me wasn't the answer._** He said as he sat next to her. **_I know; it wasn't what I wanted. I panicked._** They looked at each other and then away. **_Thank you._** Alex said looking at his hands. She said nothing.

Back at the Gates…

Jolek smiled as he stepped into the Eastern Province, he expected no fights for it was known that the Eastern Province had no armed forces to protect them from any enemies. He walked down the main street fully aware that Ava would be hiding at Meneole's complex. The frightened people watched from behind closed doors as Kivar's men walked past them. **_Lady Namina._** A maid called to her mistress as she tried another gown on. **_What is it Corina?_** Namina called from behind the curtain. **_Lady, Kivar's men have broken into the city._** She yelled frightened. Namina's eyes opened and she ran out. She peered through the window and saw for herself as they passed. **_By the Great Beyond._** She exclaimed horrified. Quickly she ran to the communicator in the shop and dialed her husband, Meneole.

Meneole's Complex…

The communicator screen turned on and Lady Namina looked around the room for her husband. **_Meneole!_** She yelled. **_Meneole I need you!_** She yelled again. Finally the robust man entered the room. **_What is it wife? Have you run out of money to spend?_** He asked as he stuffed a piece of food into his mouth. Meneole stood no more than 6 feet, relatively short for most men. He was a bit fat, silver skin, brown hair and brownish green eyes. **_No you fool!_** She said loudly. **_There has been a breach in the city, Kivar's men are headed straight for the complex._** The food flew out of Meneole's mouth and he stood in shock. Immediately he ran in search of Larek.

Outside…

The alarm began to sound and Jolek stood for a moment cursing whoever had called Meneole to inform him of their presence. **_Damn it!_** He said out loud. **_Quickly!_** Jolek yelled to his man and they began to run to the complex in hopes of making it in.

Surely Metal gates had risen around the complex to ward off the enemy as much as possible.

Complex…

Meneole and Anali both rushed to the elevator. They needed to get to Ava before it was too late. **_Is her ship ready?_** Anali asked. **_Yes._** Meneole answered running out of breath. **_Wonderful!_** Anali said quite happy. Meanwhile Larek had stayed behind as he spoke to the leader of the rebel group that resided within the Province in hopes that they would keep Kivar's men back long enough for Ava to depart safely. **_Yes Larek we will do all we can for the Queen._** Pelerin the rebel leader answered. **_I thank you my friend._** Larek said as he turned the communicator off and ran to meet the others.

In the Laboratory…

Tess heard as someone ran down the stairs. She stood and looked through the window and saw that it was Anali. **_What is it Anali?_** She asked not wanting to open the door so close to Alex. **_Ava you must leave now! Kivar has sent his men to get you!_** She yelled, fear covering her face. Tess' could not believe what she heard. **_How? I thought they weren't allowed to enter the Eastern Province._** She asked anxiety taking over. **_They are not but they have ignored the rules and entered forcefully. Please Ani Kelen, hurry!_** Tess turned to Alex and the panic was evident in his face. **_Alex this is no time to freeze up._** He nodded still not moving from his spot. Tess ran to the mask the Life Givers had left for Alex when it was time to step out. She grabbed it and placed over Alex's face. **_Can you breathe?_** She asked as she helped him stand. **_Yeah._** He answered lowly. **_What?_** Tess asked. **_Yes I can breath._** He answered loudly. **_Listen to me. We are going to live._** He could see the determination in her face and he nodded once. They stepped out and ran up the stair case. She held his hand the whole time.

Earth…

Max sat alone in his room and he knew Agent Smith was lurking some where waiting for him to use his powers. He lay back and thought of Tess. It had been seven months since she had left and only a few months past since he had last felt a true connection to her. **_When will I ever see you again?_** He pondered to himself feeling lonely once again. All those closest to him seemed to have found love. **_I need you to come back._** He said out loud.

**_Who do you need to come back?_** A voice suddenly came from the door. Phillip stood watching his son. Max shot up and was at loss for words. **_You know Max, I have been watching you and your sister closely and I've noticed that for the past year or so you both seem a bit nervous, I could even say uneasy._** He said as he sat next to his son. **_What do you mean dad? _**Max asked trying to act like nothing was the matter. **_Ever since you and Isabel were children I always felt like there was more to you that met the eye._** Phillip stared down at Max more serious than he had ever been. **_I don't understand what you are getting at dad. _**Max responded feeling uneasy. **_I don't either Max. Just like I never could understand how it was that you and your friends always ended up linked to all they strange occurrences that have happened in these past three years. You have a secret and I want to know what it is. _**Max looked at his dad trying to figure where the sudden questions were coming from. He stood. **_I don't know why you are asking me all of these things but I assure you that I have no secret or idea of what you are talking about._** Phillip stood as well and approached his son. He placed his hands on Max's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. **_If that is the truth I will see it with time._** He turned around and left Max baffled.

Phillip stepped out of the room feeling guilty for accusing his son of a deep secret but it had been some time that he had began to notice something strange about his children. **_Why are you doing this to them Phillip?_** Diane asked stepping out of their bedroom. **_Because honey, I know something is going on with our kids. I just can't let something happened to them because they won't talk to me._** Diane crossed her arms feeling like a traitor to her kids. **_They have never given us any reason to distrust them, we shouldn't do this to them._** She said in a frustrated whisper. **_Do you have the camera?_** Phillip asked as he walked into Isabel's bedroom. **_Yes, but please reconsider this Phillip._** He took the camera and hid it between some books in the bookshelf and turned it on. Diane looked at him displeased and simply walked away with him in tow.

A couple of months before…

Max sat in the kitchen speaking with his sister. Phillip was about to walk in when he suddenly began to over hear the conversation. **_Do you really miss her?_** Isabel asked as she rested against her chair. **_Ever since she left all I can do is think about her._** Max answered as he poured a cup of orange juice and then he added a bit of tabasco sauce to it. Phillip raised an eyebrow never noticing that his son did that. **_She is a murderer Max and she deserves whatever she gets._** Isabel stated without a hint of remorse. **_I know that Izzy, believe me. But I feel so connected to her. I want to see her again._** Phillips keys suddenly fell to the floor and both aliens jumped up in fear. Max was about to raise his hand when his father stepped in. **_Dad? Hi._** They both said. Phillip tried to act like he had just arrived. **_Hi Max, Isabel. What are you kids up too?_** He asked. **_Not much, just enjoying some orange juice._** Max responded raising his glass. They both stood and walked out of the kitchen. Isabel stopped and kissed her father on the cheek. It's good to have you home. She said. He simply nodded and turned noticing they continued to talk but in a whisper.

Present…

He continued to ponder upon the conversation he had heard, **_"She is a murderer"_** played over and over in his mind because he couldn't figure out who exactly they were referring to. **_I don't like this one bit Phillip._** Diane continued to express her disapproval. **_I promise that as soon as I find out what I need I will be open with the kids. Until then this is the only way we can discover what they are hiding._** He watched as she prepared dinner. **_You keep saying they are hiding something but you won't let me in. Why can't you tell me what you know that makes you believe something is wrong with them?_** She said more frustrated. He looked at her as she stared at him and said nothing. **_Fine Phillip. But if you hurt them I won't defend your actions._** She concluded.

Antar…

Meneole waited at the top for Tess to emerge from the room at the bottom of the stairs. His panic grew with every passing minute and his profuse perspiration was a clear sign of it. In a moment Tess stood before him with a human, both taking a moment to catch their breath. **_By the Great Beyond. Ani Kelen is this the creature you had the Life Givers make?_** He asked a bit confused. Yes. She responded. **_Now is not the time for questions. We must hurry._** Tess said. You are quite right. He responded and led them to the chamber.

Outside the complex…

The rebels had already begun fighting back Jolek and his men. He ran and struck down the men with an ease that was quite frightening. **_Keep them back!_** He commanded his men as he approached the metal gates. With one jump he managed to make it over and he stood in the court yard, satisfaction was written across his face.

Inside…

Meneole, Tess and Alex emerged from the elevator, Larek and Anali greeted them. **_Quickly Ava we have not a minute to spare._** Larek said as they ran. **_Where are we going?_** Tess asked, panic in her voice. **_The ship you requested is in the hanger located at the back of the house._** Meneole answered, whizzing with every step he took. They heard as the front doors suddenly burst open and someone ran in from outside. Larek turned and from a distance could see Jolek beginning to run after them. **_Anali!_** He yelled for her attention. **_Make sure Ava and her friend depart safely._** He turned around and went to face the enemy. **_Larek!_** Tess screamed out for him but Anali did not allow her to help him. **_Larek is a well known for his fighting skills I promise he will be alright._** She said holding on to Tess as they ran. They followed Meneole as he guided them through rooms and more rooms. They came to the eating area and from there they emerged to the back part of the house. They ran without looking back and Tess felt guilt for not staying to help Larek. **_There it is._** Alex said a bit muffled because of his mask. Tess had been distracted but at his statement she turned and was amazed. Antar was not like Earth. It's land had very little grass but much sand and rocks. Meneole's complex was placed completely at the East with rocks protecting it's back from intrusions. They only way in was from the Eastern Gates. Because of this the ship itself was surrounded by rock formations and an artificial roof to protect it. A small crew awaited them quite eagerly. The bowed to Tess and then to their master. **_Elen cotoi manel (is it ready)?_** Meneole asked and the men nodded. The hatched opened. **_Ani Kelen please hurry._** Meneole said nervously. Tess nodded to him and walked up to him. **_Thank you for all you have done. I will make sure to let Zan know of your bravery and the risk you have put on your life for me._** Meneole blushed and bowed to his Queen. She then walked to Anali who looked as though she would cry. **_Anali I' am forever grateful to you. You made this happen for me and you will always be the dearest friend to me._** Anali lowered herself and hugged Tess. **_Please come back soon Ava._** She whispered.

At the last good bye an explosion was heard from the house. Black flames and smocked were every where and from them emerged Jolek a determined look on his face. **_Ava!_** He yelled with a monstrous tone. Tess immediately pushed Alex in and walked to the front of the rocks. **_Ava don't, he will kill you!_** Anali pleaded. **_Do not interfere Anali. _**Tess said, determined as well. She stood her guard and watched as he got closer and closer. **_Kivar told me to bring you back alive. But after all the problems you have caused me, that seems quite unlikely now. _**He stopped. **_If you kill me Kivar will destroy you._** She responded very sure of her words. Jolek smiled. I will tell him that you resisted and that there was no other choice, Ani Kelen. They both watched each other as though it was western movie show down. He raised his hand and sent her flying against some rocks. She fell but then forced herself up again. **_Is that the best you have?_** She asked sarcastically. Angrily he tried to throw her again but she produced a shield around her. She couldn't believe it. **_I see you have some hybrid tricks._** **_That won't be enough._** He intensified his attack and Tess struggled to keep her shield intact. Instantly out of panic her mind took her to the time she had confronted Nikolas and the other skins. If she tapped into her deepest powers she could obliterate Jolek just by using her mind warp. She held her shield and closed her eyes trying to concentrate but nothing was working. **_Please help me, I need more power!_** She yelled in her mind.

Roswell Dessert…

**_So your dad was trying to get you to admit that you had a secret?_** Michael asked as the three friends sat talking. **_Yeah, I don't know what his deal is but he seemed pretty determined._** Isabel let out a sigh. **_Maybe we should just tell mom and dad Max. They might be able to help us._** She pleaded with her brother as she had done many times before. **_It isn't safe. Especially now that we have Agent Smith watching our every move._** **_Anyways…_** He froze at the call for help. **_Max what were you going to say?_** **_Max?_** Michael said lightly shaking his friend. **_It's Tess._** He announced to Isabel and Michael. **_What are you saying man?_** Michael asked confused. **_She's calling out for help, my help._** He could see flashes of her struggling against a powerful enemy. **_She is being attacked by some man and she needs more power._** The flashes ended and Max was covered in sweat. **_I need to help her._** He said standing, confused. **_We can't do anything Max._** Isabel said as she grabbed her brother. **_I have to help her._** He said pleading. **_But she is far on the other side of the universe. None of us have the ability to go that far._** She said feeling guilty. **_Isabel you have mind powers unlike me and Michael. If we unite our powers together we can try to get to her through our connection._** Michael and Isabel looked at each other and then back at Max. **_Ok Max, we'll give it a try._**

They sat in a circle and held hands. **_Concentrate on Antar, concentrate on Tess, try to see what I see._** Max said and they began to concentrate. Instantly the three were standing in a place that was familiar but like a distant memory. Right in front of them they could see Tess, her shield beginning to loose strength. It was apparent to them that they were there but not there at the same time and they proceeded to walk towards Tess. They placed their hands on hers and concentrated all their power. **_We are here._** Max whispered into her ear.

Outside the house…

She was beginning to fall to her knees. Any moment now her shield would give out and she would die under some pathetic soldier's hands. **_Give up Ani Kelen._** He said with a grin on his face. Tess said nothing and slowly felt as the heat from his power was seeping in. Just as the shield was about to disappear she began to feel a replenishment of power. **_We are here._** She heard Max say. She smiled and knew they were helping with all their power. Her shield grew stronger and as it did she began to mind warp Jolek. Jolek felt compelled to look towards the sky and when he did large balls of fire were hurling towards him, only him. He raised his hand trying to destroy the large balls but it seemed they were immune. He was screaming in terror.

Meneole, his men and Anali watched as Jolek panicked for no apparent reason. **_What is wrong with him?_** Meneole asked as he looked on to the insane man. **_Ava must be using a more advanced mind warp on him._** Anali answered. **_But how is that, she is a mere hybrid not completely capable of using such power._** The fat man said in awe. **_We do not know her capabilities._** Anali answered some what offended by his lack of faith.

Tess concentrated all the powers and in one finally hit she dropped a fire ball, or what he thought he saw, onto Jolek. All that was left were ashes and pieces of skin. She dropped to the floor drained and exhausted.

Back in Roswell…

The three aliens suddenly came back and they fell back as they were hit by their own concentration of power. **_Oh my God! We did it!_** Isabel yelled out and jumped around. Michael stood and hugged her while Max remained sitting with a smile on his face. **_Thank you._** He said to his sister and friend. They just smiled back and continued hugging.

Antar…

Anali helped Tess up and walked her towards the ships ramp. **_You must go now before anyone else tries to stop you._** She said letting her go. **_I know…please find Larek and make sure he is still alive._** She said back to the maiden. **_I will._** Anali answered and Tess began to walk up. Just as she was about to completely enter she heard a voice. **_It is quite impolite of you not to say goodbye._** She turned around and there stood Larek, badly injured but with a large smile. Tess ran to him and hugged him. **_I'm so happy you are alive!_** She said loudly. **_Ava, you should know better._** They smiled at each other. **_I see you defeated him._** He said as he turned to the pile of what remained. **_Yes, but the others helped me._** Larek stared at her confused but did not ask her what she meant. **_Go Ava, Zan is waiting._** She hugged him again and ran up the ramp. She turned to look at her friends once again before the door completely closed.

Alex approached her and touched her shoulder. **_Can we please go?_** He asked eager to see his friends again. She turned to him and saw that he had no mask on. **_This ship seems much more advanced than the one I used to get here._** She stated a bit intimidated. **_Do you think you'll be able to it to take us to Earth?_** He said taking a seat in the cockpit. **_Yeah I do. These ships all have a voice control system. Computer!_** Tess said loudly. **_Yes._** It answered. **_Please begin all systems for take off._** Tess commanded. **_Yes._** The computer responded and they felt as everything turned on. **_Destination please._** The computer asked. **_Planet Earth. Yes._** It said once again. **_They felt as they slowly began to take off and watched from the large windshield all that was occurring below. Regular or hyper speed?_** The computer asked. Alex looked at Tess and she automatically knew what he was thinking. **_Hyper speed!_** She said and in a blink they were out Antar and speeding through space. **_Estimated time of arrival, two Earth days._** The voice command system told them. **_That is one day faster than when I came here._** Tess said out loud and Alex looked out in awe.

Roswell…Evan's Residence…

Night had fallen and the Evan's kids walked into their house feeling quite good about themselves**_. I wonder why she was fighting someone and did you notice that space ship looking thing?_** She asked as they entered. **_Yeah I was asking myself the same thing._** He responded in a whisper. **_I guess mom and dad went to sleep._** Izzy said as she yawned. **_We should do the same._** They said their good nights and went to bed.

_Isabel's Point of View…_

_After their initial meeting Vilandra could not help but want to see the man that so easily could fight with her verbally. She stood at her balcony and watched as the moons rose, beautifully glowing over the city. She knew were he would be this night and though her mind told her not to go she ignored it. She clocked herself and snuck out of the palace. She quickly approached the beginning of the southern quarters and the anticipation grew in her stomach. From an alley came a hand and it pulled her. It covered her mouth and she thought this would be the end. I thought I told you it wasn't safe to be in a place like this. She turned to him and could feel is hot breath upon her. I do not need the advice of a criminal such as your self. Vilandra said. Am I truly a criminal as you say or am I what they people need? If I' am so repulsive to you, why have you come to see me again? He asked smiling and raising an eyebrow. Vilandra stood and knew not what to answer. He pulled her closer. Maybe you like danger. Without a notice he kissed her passionately and she did not refuse it, instead she liked what he caused in her._

_End of Memory…_

Isabel quickly sat up and felt as the sweat dripped from her face. Her lips vibrated and she touched them as the memory of Kivar kissing her played in her mind. She turned the light on and sat on her bed feeling disgusted by the pleasure he had made her feel. She intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on them. The guilt and frustration rose, before she knew it she was moving back and forth, her mind moving objects in a circular motion around her as a way to calm her. A knock came from the door and her eyes snapped opened. **_Yes?_** She said out loud. **_Honey, are you alright?_** Her mother asked concerned. With a swift movement of her hand she commanded everything back to it's place. She opened the door and smiled to her mother. **_I'm fine I just had a bad dream._** Diane stroked her daughter's hair. **_Ok, but try to get_** **_some sleep. Isabel nodded and shut the door. She quickly got back into bed _**and turned the lights off. From the bookshelf the light of the camera blinked.

To be continued…


	12. Secrets Revealed, Space Ships Falling

Secrets Revealed, Space Ships Falling

Diane watched as her children left, Max to school and Isabel to meet Michael for a breakfast date, as she did she felt the lump in her throat grow. Her husband had asked her to retrieve the video camera from Isabel's room and see what information it had recorded.

**_I hate this._** She said out loud entering her daughter's room. She picked it up and had the urge to smash the tape. **_Please don't let there be anything bad on this._** They voice in her head cried out.

She removed the tape and held it in her hand almost wishing it would fall apart all by itself and take with it the private moments she was about to steal from her children. She knelt by the VCR and slowly pushed it in feeling guiltier by the second. The screened turned on and she sat herself in a seat in front of it. Isabel walked into her room and sat at her vanity. She brushed her hair and then got into bed. She was asleep and nothing was going on. Diane fast forward it and then stopped when Isabel jolted from her dream. She sat on her bed clearly upset from what she had seen and then…**_Oh…my…God!_** Diane exclaimed as she covered her mouth. There on the screen of her TV she saw as her daughter moved objects with her mind.

Suddenly the phone rang causing Diane to jump startled and almost afraid that whoever was calling would some how find out what she was watching. She turned the VCR off and picked the phone up trying to sound normal. **_Hello?_** She asked clearing her throat. **_Honey, it's me._** Phillip said. **_Did you find anything interesting on the video?_** He asked. **_Oh Phillip._** Diane said as tears formed in her eyes. **_You need to come home now._** She said not being able to control her tears. **_What's the matter Diane, what did you see?_** He asked concerned for his wife. **_I can't even begin to explain it. You need to see it for yourself._** She hung up and fell letting all the tears flow freely.

Phillip rushed home and came running in only to find his wife still crying in front of the TV. The screen was blue, just waiting for the play button to be pressed to show the content in held. He walked to the screen and pressed the button. At first he saw the same Diane had seen a sleeping Isabel. He turned to her confused at what had upset her so much. **_Fast forward it._** She simply said and he complied. And then there sat his little angel moving objects around her, and it was so clear that she knew she could by the way she made it all still by waving her hand. **_This can't be._** He whispered softly feeling his heart pound in his chest. He walked to Diane and sat by her, embracing her. **_What do we do now?_** She asked. **_Lets have dinner tomorrow night with the them and Michael and confront them with what we saw._** He stated. **_Michael?…I don't understand what he has to do with any of this._** Diane asked feeling lost. **_Think about it Diane. The three of them were all found in the dessert wondering, he is a part of who or what they are._** He concluded feeling a bit light headed.

The back door opened and they both looked at each other. **_I'm home!_** Isabel said loudly walking into the living room. **_Dad?_** She asked puzzled. **_Shouldn't you be at work?_** She looked at her mom and noticed she didn't seem well. **_Your mom wasn't feeling too good so I came to check on her._** He answered regularly. **_Are you ok mom?_** Isabel asked as she walked towards her. **_Yes I'm better now._** Diane quickly answered. Isabel looked at her weird and felt coldness from her mother. **_Ok, well I'll be in my room._** She said leaving. **_Phillip I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow._** Diane said leaning back on the couch. **_It will allow us time to figure out exactly what to say to them._** He said while resting back himself.

Roswell High…

Agent Smith, now dressed in regular clothes, sat at a distance watching Liz as she read and ate lunch.

**_Can I sit her?_** A voice came from behind and she quickly turned. **_Max._** She simply said. **_Can I?_** He asked again with a gentle smile. **_Sure, go ahead._** Liz said feeling like it wasn't her lucky day. **_So what's up? Is everything ok?_** Hopefully his presence was only because something needed to be discussed. **_No, everything has been pretty normal lately._** He said as he pulled a sandwich from a paper bag. **_Oh…that's good._** Liz let out feeling strange around him. **_How are you and Sean?_** Max asked while he took a bite from his food. He really didn't care but he wanted to be friends with Liz. She smiled at his mention. **_Well I can't say that we are a "we" yet, but he makes me feel great._** She blushed as his face came to mind. **_I'm glad for you Liz._** Max said somewhat lying. **_Thank you._** She answered. Smith watched and the more he did he began to think that maybe these were just simple teenage kids. One whole month had passed and not once did he see anything close to a supernatural ability.

They sat silently not knowing what else to say and for some crazy reason Max thought to share what he, Michael and Isabel had done. **_We went to_ _Antar yesterday._** He blurted in a whisper. **_Excuse me?_** Liz asked raising an eyebrow. **_Yeah, we were able to concentrate enough mental power to take us to Antar._** She looked at him still not understanding what he meant. **_Well I heard Tess call out for help so…_** Instantly her expression changed to anger at the sound of Tess' name. **_This story involves Tess?_** She said in an angry whisper. **_God, Max! Why would you think I would be in the least bit interested in hearing about her?_** Liz's hand began to crackle. Her anger rose and she slammed her fist into the table. Suddenly it was covered in flames. Max pulled Liz back quickly and Agent Smith stood trying to figure out how that had happened. Liz stared at her hands and Max looked around and saw that Smith had partially witnessed what had occurred. He grabbed her arm and took her back into the school building. Once in she released herself from his grip and stood completely still. **_Liz, Agent Smith just saw what happened._** She said nothing. **_I'm not sure he saw exactly what happened or how it happened, but I' am sure he knows it was one of us._** She continued to say nothing. **_Say something._** He said loudly. **_Max unless you need to tell me something in relation to the group just stay away from me._** She said it and walked away.

Evan's Residence…

Isabel dialed the phone and waited for an answer. **_Hello?_** Said the voice on the other side. **_Michael I think something is wrong._** She threw out all at once. **_Isabel what's wrong?_** He asked very concerned. **_It's my parents; they are acting weird with me. They know something._** Michael stayed quite for a moment. **_What makes you so sure?_** He asked in disbelief as always. **_I can't explain it. But my dad was home with my mom and she was looking at me funny like if I was diseased._** She concluded. **_Listen to me Izzy; don't fill your head up with ideas until you know for a fact that they know something._** He said trying to comfort his girlfriend. **_K, I guess._** The door to the room opened and Diane walked in. **_Who are you speaking to Isabel?_** She had called her by her name which she rarely did. Isabel sat up and covered the phone. **_It's Michael, mom. Do you need the phone?_** She asked with a smile. **_No, actually it's good that it's him. Tell him to come over for dinner tomorrow._** She slightly smiled and walked out. **_Isabel?_** Michael kept saying since she hadn't let him know to wait. **_Yeah, I'm sorry my mom walked in._** Isabel said feeling like an alien before her parents. **_Did she say something to you?_** Michael asked noticing Isabel's sudden change of tone. **_No, no. She just wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow. Will you come?_** She asked in a girly voice. **_Sure why not. It's free home cooked food. But before dinner I want to take you somewhere._** He said sounding very mysterious. **_Oh, I see. Sounds like a plan then. See you tomorrow._** They hung up. In the pit of her stomach, Isabel could not shake off the feeling that something was happening with her parents and it was because of her and Max.

Crappy Motel…

Smith angrily threw papers around his room. He had finally been in front of alien activity but was not able to clearly see if in fact the fire had been started by Liz's "powers". **_Damn it!_** He yelled. Without certainty he had no right to touch them. His motel phone rang and he quickly walked over to pick it up. **_Agent Smith you have one more week to find out if those kids are aliens, if you fail you know what will happen to you._** He heard the dial tone and dropped the phone back in it's place. How could he make them use their powers?

Liz's Room…

She sat in her room feeling completely out of control and aware that the burden of powers was not something humans were built to handle. When she came home earlier that day she lied to her mother saying that she had felt ill. Max's stupid story haunted her, what could possibly make him believe that she remotely cared about anything pertaining to that bitch Tess? She paced her room trying to find a way to release her inner anger but instead it grew more and more as her name played over and over in Max's voice. Her hands crackled fiercely with power and if she didn't let it out she would probably explode. On her dresser she spotted a teddy bear Max had given her. Her hands rose in the direction of the helpless bear and suddenly just by wanting it, it completely tore apart. The crackling stopped and the power overload was gone. She took a deep breath of relief and turned to her window. **_Sean._** Was all that escaped her mouth. Their at her window stood a shocked Sean who had just witnessed her dismembering a bear.

He slowly turned around and made his way back to the fire escape not knowing what to say. **_Sean, please wait!_** Liz said loudly to get his attention. He stopped but did not turn to her. **_What did I just see?_** He asked in a freaked out tone. **_I don't know if I should tell you or even if you are ready to hear what that was._** Liz said knowing there was no other way out but the truth. He turned to her with his serious but sweet look. **_Try me._** Was all he said. She motioned for him to take a seat and she sat across from him preparing herself to tell a story she wished were fictional.

Night fell and Liz told Sean about the truth of what happened at the shooting three years ago, about Max, the others involved and what type of things she had found her self in since she had found out. She told him about Alex and how she never gave up believing his death was a murder; in the end it had been as she said. Finally she came to her and what he had seen. She explained that being healed by Max somehow changed her and now after all this time she was manifesting similar abilities as the aliens.

Sean said nothing he simply heard her story. It had honestly surprised her to see that he did not react like most people would to a story such as hers. **_Are you afraid of me now?_** Liz asked aware that Sean could reject her. **_Not at all. I now get why you were so stuck on Max. He was using his alien voodoo to keep you in love._** They both giggled at Sean's silliness. **_Sean, all kidding aside, now that you know you are a part of the group which makes you a target of whoever is after us or may come for us in the future._** Liz said dead serious. **_Someone is after you guys?_** Sean asked concerned. **_Yes, an Agent from a Special Unit in the FBI. As long as he doesn't find out about you knowing you'll be fine._** He stood and sat by Liz. He embraced her close to him. **_Parker I will be by your side no matter what happens._** Deep inside she was happy to let him in. They sat out in her balcony just talking and laughing for the rest of the night.

Next Day…

Max had decided on not sharing with the others the events that had taken place and how Smith could have possibly seen what he was after. He woke up earlier than usual to have some breakfast at the Crash Down and make sure from a distance that Liz was alright. He parked his car and as he was about to get off Sean climbed in next to him. **_What the hell are you doing here Sean?_** Max asked in an aggravated tone. **_I know about you Max Evan's and the others._** Sean said with a smile on his face. **_I have no idea what you are talking about, get out of my car._** The boy king responded. **_Liz told me all about it Evan's so quit the act._** He said not moving. Max felt betrayed by Liz and went to confront her about what she had done. Sean followed close behind. Max walked directly to her not caring about her wanting him to stay away. **_I thought I told you to stay away from me Max._** She said not noticing that Sean was behind him**_. I'm sorry I can't follow through with that but I need you to explain to me why you told Sean about us._** He said in an infuriated whisper. She stopped dead in her tracks. **_What?_** She asked confused. **_I told him Liz._** Sean said stepping from behind Max. **_Sean you shouldn't have._** Liz simply said. She led both guys into the back room to talk more freely. **_Look Max, I had a power burst last night and Sean saw me. I had no other choice but to tell him._** She immediately said in her defense. **_I thought we were suppose to all agree on who we would let in. But it seems that all off a sudden you think you can make all these decisions. You are not queen Liz._** He spat angrily. **_Hey, Evan's you can't talk to her like that._** Sean said as he stepped between them protective of Liz. **_It's ok Sean._** **_First of all Max you don't own me and we aren't together so stop trying to control my life. I trust Sean, so deal with it._** She grabbed Sean and walked back out into the diner. Max walked out the back door and took his anger out on some dumpsters. He fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. Everything was spiraling out of control and he had no idea how to fix the gap that was becoming larger in the once close group of friends.

He stood up and wiped his face. He made up his mind to let Isabel and Michael know what was going on after dinner. With that decision made he went to school.

The day moved on fast and night had fallen. Michael picked up Isabel at around five thirty and they rode his bike into the dessert. They rode for a while and suddenly came to a stop. **_So what did you want to show me?_** Isabel asked as they got off. **_This._** Michael pointed up to the sky. Isabel looked up and realized how beautiful the sky looked from where they were. **_It's amazing._** She said. **_It's almost like you can see the entire universe from here._** She added. Michael grabbed a blanket and placed it on the floor for them to sit. They did and continued to admire the night sky. **_I never noticed the sky like this before._** She said. **_That's because the lights from the town block it out._** He said in an "as a matter of fact" tone. They hugged each other and kissed softly. **_Thank you Michael._** Isabel said as she gently touched his face. **_For what?_** He asked. **_For everything you have done for me, for being there and for being so special with me._** She said. **_Isabel if I could I would give you the world._** Michael said looking into her eyes. Just as they were about to kiss something caught Michael's eye. Without a word he stood and watched as a light from the sky appeared to be getting closer. **_What is it Michael?_** Isabel asked not understanding his reaction. **_Look._** He pointed to the direction of the object. They both watched and in fact it was getting closer and quite fast. As it was becoming clearer to them that it was some type of air craft it crashed with something and fell over their heads about two miles away. **_Come on!_** Michael yelled to Isabel and they rode to the direction of crash. They reached the spot were it had initially hit, but it had continued to move and with great force. They walked through the debris and hoped for it to lead them directly to whatever had just fallen. Isabel knelt and picked a piece of what like seemed to be metal. **_Michael do you think it was a…a._** She could not bring herself to say it. **_A space ship._** He completed. **_I'm almost sure._** In the distance sirens could be heard and Michael ran towards Isabel. **_We have to go, the last thing we need is to be caught here._** He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bike. **_But there could be aliens that need our help._** She said in a pleading tone. **_Well if we want to save them we have to save ourselves first._** He sped off praying they hadn't been seen.

It was about six fifteen when they made it back to Isabel's house. They walked up the drive way and Isabel still reproached Michael for having left the sight. **_We should have stayed Michael. There could have been people like us needing help and now they are probably being dragged away to some place like the white room._** She said. **_I know that Izzy but we couldn't just wait for the police to see us; that would give Smith all he needs to kill us._** Michael responded quite upset. Isabel crossed her arms. **_I still think we could have done more._** She looked away**_. I promise that after dinner we'll let Max know the whole situation and drive back there to see if we find any clues._** She nodded feeling less guilty. They walked in the back door and saw as Diane placed the last bowls of food on the dinner table. Everyone sat down and began to eat. **_Thanks for inviting me._** Michael said between bites, fully enjoying the food. **_You're welcome._** Diane answered. Nothing else was said and it was obvious by the tension that this was not just a simple dinner. An hour passed and everyone had finished but they remain silent even when the food was gone. Michael looked around and assumed nothing more was to happen so he stood. **_Thank you again Mr. and Mrs. Evan's but if you don't mind I need to talk to Max and Isabel alone._** The siblings stood to leave when they were stopped. **_You can't leave._** Phillip said in a commanding tone. **_That includes you Michael._** The three teens looked at each other. **_Is something wrong dad?_** Max asked. **_Yes there is._** His mother added. **_I want the three of you to come with us to the living room, I have something I need you to see and explain._** Phillip ordered and walked in to the mentioned room. The aliens all swallowed and then complied with the order. They were told to sit and Phillip pressed for the tape to play. The tape had been forwarded to begin with Isabel resting her head on her hands.

**_Oh my God!_** She said loudly. Michael and Max turned to her and feared the worst. They looked back at the TV and there was Isabel using her powers. **_How could you!_** Isabel asked in a frantic voice. **_You put a camera in my room to spy on me?_** She couldn't control her emotions. It was now evident to the elder Evan's that Max and Michael knew by their lack of surprise.

Dessert…

Smith had finally arrived at the scene of the crash and was escorted by another agent to a temporary enclosure that was built to conceal the findings. He spotted a fellow agent of the special unit and quickly made his way to him. **_Well have they been able to open it?_** He asked Agent Jordan. **_No, but there has been a slight complication._** Smith raised his eyebrow. **_The local authorities saw the space craft?_** He asked slightly concerned. **_Not at all. We were able to get rid of them. They were told that a weather balloon had collided with an antenna belonging to the military base and that it was being taken care of._** Smith smiled. **_So then what else could it be?_** The agent stared waiting for an answer. **_Whatever was on the ship escaped._** He calmly said. **_What!_** Smith said loudly. **_How are you sure if you can't even find a damn door!_** He yelled. **_A door appeared on it's own and opened, the silhouette of two creatures almost human like could be seen._** Smith did not understand. **_How exactly did they get away?_** He tried to asked calmly. **_We don't know what happened. We were about to approach, then suddenly it all goes blank from there._** He stated. **_Blank?_** Smith asked as he rubbed his forehead. **_Yes, the good part is that we have a recording that clearly shows what happened._** He was handed the camera and he proceeded to show Smith. The door opened and like he said two figures could be seen. As they approached them, out of nowhere everyone began to look around as though disoriented and completely unaware of the creatures. Swiftly the creatures disembarked and ran passed the camera out to the dessert, at that instant everyone had regained their composure and the door had closed. **_I was able to take out and resize a specific image of one of them and I was surprised as I know you will be._** Jordan handed it over and Smith's mouth almost dropped. **_But this is…a human girl._** He said to Jordan. **_Or something trying to look like one._** Jordan added. Smith looked at it again and felt like he had seen this girl before. **_Listen to me Agent Jordan. Tell the MP that we have two highly dangerous criminals on the run in Roswell and that the FBI needs them to be captured ASAP. Have them search every single nock and cranny of that God forsaken town until they find them._** Agent Jordan nodded and went to do as he was told.

Valenti's Residence…

Kyle and Jim approached their home and immediately saw what appeared to be a brake in. **_Get behind me son._** Jim ordered and Kyle quickly followed. He pulled his gun out and kicked the door in. They walked slowly and carefully, the house itself seemed intact except for the kitchen which looked like it had been ravaged by a savage animal. A noise was heard from Kyle's room and both men ran to catch the culprit but it was too late, whatever had been there moments ago had left leaving a large hole in the wall. All that came to mind was aliens. Instantly Kyle ran to his car and took off to Max's house

Evan's Residence…

**_I didn't want to resort to that_**. Phillip said. **_But I need to know what is going on with my kids._** He added feeling chocked up. Isabel looked away and Max looked at his parents. **_You could have asked._** The boy king said. **_Max we have tried that God knows how many times and you always get out of giving a straight answer._** Diane said. They had no response to argue that fact. Suddenly a sound came from the kitchen and Max stood protectively. Everyone as well had heard it. **_I'll go see what it is._** He said walking towards the kitchen ready to attack whom ever was there. It was dark and no one seemed to be there he turned to leave when. **_Max?_** A voice came from the shadows. His eyes widened as he immediately recognized the voice. He turned and she stepped out looking tired and battered as she held someone. **_Please help him._** She said handing Alex over. She then fell unconscious. Max held the body of the slumped male. He lifted his head and was even more surprised. **_Alex?_** Max whispered feeling as though he would pass out. In that moment all his family ran in to see what was going on. **_Max what's going on?_** Phillip asked confused. **_It's Tess and… Alex._** He blurted out. He turned to confirm what he said and at the sight of a suppose to be dead Alex, Isabel fainted.

To be continued…


	13. Let's Call it a Truce

Let's Call it a Truce

Max sat and watched as Tess slept. He couldn't believe she was here. All types of emotions crossed him, anger, happiness and confusion. He was mad at her for killing Alex and yet someone or something that looked like Alex was asleep in Isabel's room. **_ALEX!_** Tess yelled as she sat up. **_Where is Alex?_** She said looking at Max as she stood up. He walked over to her. **_He is in Isabel's room. Is that really him?_** Max asked looking at her intensely. **_Yes, it is him._** She answered sitting down. **_But how? I saw his dead body and we all watched as he was buried._** He said and sat beside her. **_He is like us. Not an alien but a recreation of himself with his essence._** She said and looked at him with her soft eyes. **_So he is a clone._** Max stated and returned her look. She smiled and he touched her face. **_Aren't you mad at me?_** She asked surprised at his tender touch. **_Yes I' am. But I missed you._** He began to lean in for a kiss when the door opened.

Isabel and Michael stood at the door; they looked at the scene with confusion. **_Tess you need to explain what that is that looks like Alex because it's starting to seem like some kind of sick joke_**. Isabel said with anger in her tone. **_It's Alex. More like a new Alex with his essence. _**Max responded for Tess. They stayed quiet for a brief moment. **_Well, just because you brought him back doesn't mean you are going to get away with what you did. _**Isabel made clear and approached Tess in a menacing manner. Max stood protectively in front of Tess. **_What are you doing Max? _**Isabel said feeling offended. **_What are you going to do? _**He retorted. **_I'm not sure but she deserves to be punished._** It was true she didn't know what she wanted to do but all she could think of was hurting her. Michael watched the scene and had no idea who to side with, his princess or his king. **_Look, we can decide what to do about her later._** Michael spoke out.

The phone in Max's room rang and he answered it. **_Max?_** Asked an agitated voice. **_Kyle is that you?_** Asked Max. **_Listen the military police is all over the town looking for someone. I over heard some people talking about something that fell in the dessert, on top of that I think it might be alien cause something left a huge hole in my room and it definitely was not made by humans._** He rambled nervously in his manner. **_Kyle it's Tess._** Max simply said. **_She's back?_** Kyle asked completely confused. **_Yes._** Max answered. **_Well you better mover her cause they are going to start searching houses._** Suddenly he saw an MP jeep approach. He got to one side of the payphone trying to hide. **_Max I have to go before they stop me to ask me questions._** He said. **_Go to Michael's house._** Max said and hung up.

Michael had walked away and now returned with an unconscious Alex over his shoulder. **_One step ahead of you man. _**He said looking at Max. **_It's too dangerous to move them now, what if they see you? _**Isabel asked annoyed. **_Staying here is dangerous. Smith knows where we live and he will be by sooner or later to check if we had anything to do with that crash. _**He grabbed Tess by the arm and walked out, Michael followed. **_Where are you going? _**Phillip asked stopping his children. **_We are going to Michael's house to leave Tess and Alex. _**Max answered. **_No you are not. Not unless you explain where she has been and how Alex is here when he has been dead for almost a year._** They aliens saw no way of explaining this. **_Mom, dad._** Isabel started. **_Max, Michael and I are aliens._** She said. **_Is this some kind of joke?_** Diane said angrily. **_No it isn't. Tess is an alien as well. People that want to hurt us are coming here and unless we go they will._** They all nodded reassuring them that it was the truth. **_How?_** Phillip asked still believing it to be a lie. **_When we were found in the dessert we had just come out of pods that had landed 40 years ago._** They gasped realizing the crash was a real thing. **_But you look just like humans._** Their mother said with tears**_. Part of us is human but as you saw on that tape we have alien powers._** She concluded. **_About Alex._** Tess spoke out. **_He is like a clone._** She said not getting into further details. **_I see._** Was all Phillip could say. **_Dad I promise I will explain everything later, but we should go now._**

They left through the back and drove fast to Michael's house. No sooner had they left when a knock came from the door. Phillip opened it to find 2 MP and Agent Smith standing in front of them. **_Good evening Sir._** Smith said very politely. **_We are currently in search of 2 very dangerous criminals. May we please search your home to insure your safety?_** He asked with a smile. **_I assure you Sir that no criminals are hiding here, thank you for your concern._** Phillip answered and began to close the door. Smith held the door and now spoke seriously. **_I'm afraid I must insist you let me in or I will have these fine gentlemen do it by force._** His expression had instantly changed. **_Unless you have a search warrant I'm not obligated to let you in._** He spat out. **_This is official FBI business and I don't need a search warrant._** He motioned for the MP, they pushed the door open and began to search. Phillip stood very upset. Smith entered and smiled again. **_Thank you for your cooperation._** He said sarcastically.

Michael's apartment…

Alex still unconscious was now in Michael's room. The four aliens stood in the living room talking. **_Max we need to get out of Roswell before this ends up in all of us dying._** Michael threw out as if that would fix the already horrible situation. **_I say we give them Tess and hide Alex until this thing blows over._** Isabel added. She thought she could forgive Tess but seeing her made her blood boil. **_Neither idea will work out, especially not yours Isabel._** Max said looking at his sister. Out of nowhere Tess flew and hit the wall. They looked at the direction of the attack and there was Liz. **_Get up bitch! You're dead!_** Max stood in front of Tess**_. Liz you need to stop or you'll force me to attack you._** Maria and Kyle, who were behind Liz, could not believe Max. Sean had also come. **_What is wrong with you Max? Move!_** Liz demanded. **_No, not unless you agree not to hurt her._** Max yelled. Isabel and Michael said nothing. **_How can you ask me not to hurt her when she killed one of my best friends._** She yelled in frustration. **_Move Max!_** Her anger rose even more. Tess was completely shocked to see Liz's powers so developed. He simply stood. **_Fine Liz, go ahead attack again but I'm not moving._** Everyone was surprised on how intent he was to protect Tess. Suddenly the door knob of Michael's room began to move and everyone turned to see who was coming out.

Evan's Residence…

The house had been turned up side down but nothing suggested any strange alien activity had occurred. Smith stood in the living room upset. **_I don't know where they went but be sure that I will find them. _**He spat out. **_You know where the door is._** Phillip said angrily pointing to it. Smith and the MP began to walk towards it, suddenly Smith realized and tape on the coffee table and quickly took it before anyone noticed.

Michael's apartment…

Everyone but the aliens stared at the door wondering who else could possibly be there. **_Could you guys be anymore loud?_** Alex asked with his hair a mess and rubbing his eyes. The humans looked to him in shock. **_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_** Maria repeated as the panic attack rose. Kyle held her to calm her but felt himself about to flip out. **_WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!_** Maria let go of Kyle and yelled. **_Are you mind warping us?_** She pointed at Tess. **_Are you trying to calm us by making us think Alex is alive? You sick bitch._** She said as she charged at her. Liz held her back. **_Why_** **_aren't you frying her Liz?_** Maria asked. **_Because this isn't a mind warp._** She stated in a numb tone. **_Are you a shape shifter?_** She calmly asked a confused Alex. **_Uhhm…no, I'm Alex._** He said realizing that to his friends he was dead. Liz nodded with a blank expression. Her anger had reached it's maximum capacity and yet nothing was coming out of her. **_Isabel…Michael please explain to me who this is._** She said looking at both aliens. **_Liz you are asking the wrong people, he came here with Tess._** Michael said. Liz looked upon Tess with all the hate in the world. She said nothing but it was clear she expected an answer. Sean and Kyle finally entered completely and closed the door, Liz let go of Maria and they all sat.

So Tess began her story. **_When Liz came to me that night to ask me about mind control powers I understood that she would eventually find out what I had done. I waited for a couple nights to pass and when they did I broke into Alex's room and stole hairs from his brush, I figured that I would make things right._** Tess turned to Alex who stood next to her. **_Contrary to what everyone believed to be the truth I never knew about Nassedo's pact with Kivar or that I would be in anyway part of it._** Liz smirked not believing that she didn't know. **_Please spare us the sad story, Max didn't want you so you decided it would be better for him to die._** She threw out. **_That isn't true! All I wanted was for Max and the others to accept me and love me like I loved them. That doesn't mean I excuse what I did!_** She confessed loudly to the alien's surprise. **_I went to Antar I gave those hairs to the people that brought us back and asked them to do the same for him. I suffered things I can't even explain just to bring you happiness and if you ask me to, if it will make you happy._** She said looking at the other aliens. **_I will go outside and offer myself to the military. But this person next to me is Alex Whitman._** The aliens said nothing, but felt guilt for the way they had treated her. Maria ran to Alex and hugged him tightly as the tears ran. **_I missed you so much._** Alex hugged her back. Kyle walked over and joined the hug. Sean just watched not understanding anything. **_We_** **_have to do decide something now._** Liz said as she stood up. **_What do you suggest?_** Max asked in an annoyed tone. **_I say we take a vote on what to do about Tess._** She said without hesitation. **_Why do we need to decide anything?_** Alex said breaking free from the hug. **_For all intents and purposes you are Alex but the one that we grew up with was killed by this heartless alien who never deserved to be part of us._** Liz at this point had stopped caring about what she said.

Tess had had enough of Liz's angry rambling. **_So, now you think you are part of the Royal Four?_** She asked with a sarcastic expression. **_Now that you have powers you think you can replace me?_** Her need to defend herself was ending; it was time to make clear who the queen was. **_I might have left and you might have acquired powers but you will never be the queen._** Everyone was confused by the words. **_I've done more for them than you ever cared to do. You are so pathetic that not even the FBI thought to consider you as the queen. Enlighten us Tess…how many people did you kill tonight so you wouldn't be caught?_** No one had thought to ask how she had escaped. **_Did you kill anyone?_** Max asked fearing the answer. **_Actually, no I didn't. I mind warped all the people that surrounded the ship. If you don't believe me ask Alex, he was still pretty conscious._** Now the fight was becoming more confusing. **_Enough!_** Isabel cut the stupid fight. **_Tess you hurt us and that isn't easily forgotten._** Tess looked away from her once sister-in-law. **_We took you in and treated you like family; and you used me to carry his dead body! I loved you but you didn't care about that._** Kyle said; the hurt showing. She couldn't bring herself to look at him either.

Max realized that everyone deserved to vote on what they thought would be best. **_All those who think we should give her over raise your hand._** Maria, Isabel and Liz did. **_All those against the idea._** Michael, Kyle, Max and Alex opposed. Sean had not voted because he barely knew anything about the situation.

**_This is ridiculous!_** Liz let out. **_Whether you want to see it or not she has to pay._** It was slowly becoming obvious to everyone that Liz was losing it. **_Liz you need to calm down._** Maria said and she waved Alex over. **_Look sweety it's our third musketeer._** Liz hesitated but all she wanted to do was hug him. **_Come on now, you can't resist my charm forever._** She laughed between now flowing tears and hugged him. Tess stood back without saying a word but her mind was filled with worry about the growing powers Liz had and Kyle would eventually develop. **_What's wrong?_** Max had approached. **_Nothing, well besides the fact that everyone hates me._** She lied and didn't know why. **_That's not true but I can tell by your face that that isn't what you were thinking._** She smiled slightly. **_I will talk at the right moment._** He nodded and let the issue go.

Time went by and everyone had fallen asleep. Tess walked over to Liz and quietly woke her. **_What do you want?_** Liz asked her sleepiness to powerful for her to be angry. **_Can we talk please?_** Tess asked kindly. Liz saw her sad expression and felt an ounce of pity.

Maria's car…somewhere in the dessert

They had been sitting silently for a while and it was beginning to test Liz's patience. **_Well what did you want to talk about? Or did you bring me here to kill me?_** She asked seriously. **_I know you hate me for everything that happened last year._** Tess started. **_But I never came to Roswell with the intention of hurting anyone. I woke up in my pod alone and fully aware that I was suppose to be with my family. Then came Nassedo who took me away and never explained to me why I couldn't see them._** Liz just listened for once. **_When I saw them for the first time, it was at your diner, they looked so happy and all I could think about was being there in that booth laughing with them._** She reminisced and smiled not worrying about Liz. **_I didn't want to steal your boyfriend and when we were together all he did was think of you._** Tess laughed and tears fell. **_I was born to love him, I was born to miss him if he was somewhere else and I was born to live for him. I'm so sorry for what I did to you._** She began to sob. **_I should have known better._** Liz began to speak. **_That day when you found out about who you were and who you were meant to be with I should have known to go and stay away. But I just couldn't. He healed me and I saw into his soul and from that moment I couldn't detach myself from him even when destiny itself told me to step back._** Both girls looked at each other and somehow understood and respected each others pain**_. Let's just call it a truce for now._** Liz said to Tess' surprise. **_I don't like you and I know the feeling is mutual, but right now we need to stick together or else we will all die._** She turned the ignition and began to drive back.

As they drove, Liz let Tess know all that had happened, well only about Smith and the vision she had seen. Tess just listened and wondered why this man was so intent on killing them without even wanting to poke them around in some lab. **_Liz._** Tess said. **_What?_** Liz asked now more relaxed. **_I know how we can relieve you of the powers._** She said turning to Liz. **_Max already tried, why do you care anyways?_** The brunette asked suspiciously. **_I was told on my planet that if the four of us use the stones we can change you back to a regular human. It's a burden you shouldn't have to bare with._** Tess expressed with all honesty. Liz silently thought about it.

Michael's apartment…

Both girls entered and were immediately greeted by a nervous Max. **_Were where you?_** He asked with a mix of concern and anger in his tone. **_We just went for a ride._** Tess answered with a smile. **_Are you out of your minds? You could have been caught! _**Max exclaimed. **_Since when are you two so chummy?_** Michael questioned while he munched on some cereal. **_We aren't. _**Liz gave him a "shut up stare". **_We agreed to tolerate each other for the safety of the group. _**Tess nodded in agreement. **_That's great. _**Alex said as he walked into the room with Maria clinging to him like a kid. **_Maria if you let me go I promise I won't go anywhere. _**She looked at him with a childish smile and complied. **_You better not go anywhere; I've missed you too much. _**She said with a fake frown. Daylight had come and they all sat around the living room once again. **_None of us can stay here forever. _**Sean finally spoke. Everyone except Liz looked at him like he had appeared from out of thin air. **_Hold the phone! _**Maria let out. **_You never explained to us why my stupid cousin is here or how he found out. _**The group turned to Liz**_. Look to make a long story short, Sean saw me use my powers and I had to tell him, now he is one of us. _**She stated. **_Welcome to the "I know an alien" club. _**Kyle said in his silly way. **_Thanks, I guess. _**Sean answered. Isabel rolled her eyes. **_Now that we have another person to worry about, lets all agree not to bring more people in. _**No one said a word. **_We should be worrying about Agent Smith. _**Max said. **_Let's be honest there is nothing we can do. We don't even know why he wants us dead, well besides the fact that we are aliens and you are our accomplices. _**Michael spoke honestly to the group. **_Most people that have come after us always have the intention of taking us in and playing doctor with our guts, but he isn't the same. The smart thing would be to gather what we need and leave Roswell. _**He concluded and they all pondered. **_Wouldn't that just give him the proof he needs? _**Sean asked. **_If we all bail at the same time Smith won't hesitate to go after us for the rest of our lives. It would be better to stick around and try to hide these two until he gets bored._** His point was also taken into consideration.

Crappy motel…

Smith had suffered another restless night. He was aware that if he didn't complete his objective he would be terminated for requesting an assignment he could not handle. A knock came from the door and he yelled for whoever it was to come in. **_You humans really become filthy when you are depressed. _**A young male spoke as he mockingly smiled at Smith. **_What are you doing here?_** He asked not even turning. **_The clock is ticking and here you are socking in your own pity. _**He shut the door and took a seat. **_We had an agreement and we expect you to keep your end. _**The young man said now seriously. **_I can't just kill them for no reason; I'll be put away and then killed._** Smith said as he slightly turned. **_Now, now William, we promised to give you your family back and you promised to exterminate our little problem. Remember you came to me and you willingly agreed to the terms. If it is too much we will simply end this now and you can suffer the consequences. _**The young man stood and walked to the door. **_You aliens are such cynical and arrogant bastards. I know what I sold my soul for and up to this moment I have done what I need. I got permission to pursue these "kids" even after the case was closed and I will kill them when the time is right. But you and your "king" forgot to mention the other two who showed up last night. I will tell you again just so you can understand, unless I see that they are in fact aliens I can't touch them, after all I' am a man of the law._** The young man smirked at the last part. **_Those two are an inconvenience we did not foresee none the less you have to take care of them as well. William you are a smart man and you know they will eventually find themselves in a situation where they will have to use their powers or else you would have given up already. Now, I have to go; this filth is too much for me. _**He opened the door to leave. **_Nikolas?_** Smith said. **_What?_** He responded. **_Don't come here again. _**Smith said. **_William do what you are suppose to and I won't. And just so you understand, we aren't friends or co-workers, watch how you speak to me._** With that last exchange Nikolas left.

Smith rested his forehead in his hands and shut his eyes. **_What have I gotten myself into?_** He asked himself mentally. He opened his eyes and they fell to the tape he had taken. **_Maybe you will have answers._** He said out loud.

To be continued…

And the plot thickens. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story during these new chapters. It really encourages me to continue. I wanted to give a special thanks to ParkerEvanss for really pondering my twist and turns in this story. Ironically I was going to explain (as you saw in this chapter) were Agent Smith is coming from and why he is doing what he is doing. In the next chapter I will get more in depth, just in case anyone is still confused. About Tess referring to herself or letting others refer to her as Ava is simple. It was to make them feel comfortable with her and to show that she didn't deny who she was and is. I hope that helps. Please continue to Review!


	14. Dark Nights, Empty Hearts

Dark Nights, Empty Hearts

It had been settled by all that both plans would create one. They would play dumb until graduation and then bail without a word.

**_We should all go home and if asked just say we had a last minute sleepover._** Max announced to all in the room. **_But what about Tess and Alex?_** Isabel asked as she quickly and nervously glimpsed at Alex and then turned when he returned the look. **_I was thinking that we could alter Tess' and Alex's appearances for the time being._** The princess rolled her eyes. **_Fine._** She said reluctantly and proceeded to change the small blondes features.

She passed her hand over her and in a blink of an eye turned her into a long, straight haired, dark red head with honey brown eyes. As for Alex, Max had turned him into a dirty blonde, shaggy haired kid with green eyes. The changes had been enough to make them look like other people but they still held features of their own.

**_Alex you look like a super… model._** Maria said as she pinched his cheeks. **_What do you think Izzy?_** He asked surprising Isabel. **_It looks good._** She plainly answered. It was apparent to Alex from the get go that his once crush was distant and intended on keeping it that way. He had also noted that she was now with the man destiny had given her. He weakly smiled at her and turned back to Maria who was all over him.

Isabel turned and Michael sat watching her intently. He smiled at her with loving eyes and she returned it with a very obvious fake smile. He scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at her and then to Alex, suddenly it was clear that she had begun to feel guilt for not waiting for him even though he had died.

Liz, Sean and Kyle said their goodbyes and walked out together. Maria held on to Alex like a lost puppy. **_Can I take him with me?_** She asked Max with pleading eyes. **_He isn't our pet Maria; he can do whatever he wants. But you both need to be careful._** Maria smiled at Alex and he smiled back. **_Maria I think I rather just hang around here for a while. I'll call you._** He said with a reassuring face. Immediately she frowned but nodded in understanding. **_Fine, but I'll hold you to that._** She kissed him on the cheek and walked out as well.

Max put his hand on Tess' back to her surprise. **_Max?_** She asked. **_Let's get some breakfast._** He responded with a gentle smile. She nodded eagerly and followed him out the door. Isabel watched with a degree of disgust but like usual there was nothing she could do or say to protest. Michael stood and walked into his bedroom; now that everyone had left he could sleep and give Isabel and Alex time for closure.

**_Where are you going?_** Isabel asked her boyfriend. **_I'm going to sleep; this so called "sleepover" barely had any sleep involved._** He kissed her on the forehead and stared deeply into her eyes. **_Closure._** Michael said and left his girlfriend confused. She turned around and there sat Alex and it dawned on her what Michael meant.

She sat next to him but with enough distance to allow someone else to sit. **_It's ok._** He said instantly breaking the silence. **_It's ok?_** She asked playing dumb.

**_You know what I mean. About you and Michael._** He smiled a sort of smart ass smile. **_It wouldn't have been fair for you to feel like you had to stay alone for the rest of your life because I died. _**

She grabbed his hand and came closer. **_I missed you so much; all I did was dream of you every night._** Isabel looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He stroked her cheek in his manner and felt as though tears would soon begin to fall from his eyes. **_I can't change the cards that were dealt to me or the way they affected the people I love but I won't sit here and tell you that only being your friend isn't killing me, because it is. _**

He sat back and sighed deeply as though releasing despair. Immediately she covered her face with her hands and sobbed like she had the day he had left this world. Silence filled the room and they both let go of the pain in their own way.

**_I remember our kiss like it was yesterday._** Alex finally said and broke the silence. She looked at him with a red, swollen face and nodded as well remembering. **_All I could think was that I finally had the girl of my dreams and nothing could ruin it._** He laughed at the irony of the turn of events.

**_I can't tell you I missed you because I don't remember being gone, but sitting next to you at this moment knowing that time has passed me by I rather wish I was still dead._** Isabel's eyes widened and she looked at him. Don't ever say that again. Anger was present in her tone. **_I can't pretend like things are going to start were they ended because I would be lying to the both of us. But I rather suffer the heart break of not being with you even though you are alive than having to suffer it some more with you gone._** He looked at her with a plain expression. **_Maybe in our next lifetime we will be together._** He said. **_I know we will._** She answered firmly. Alex kissed her on the lips softly and walked out the door.

Valenti house…

A knock came from the door and Jim walked to open it. He rubbed his wet hair with a towel he had on his shoulder and looked at the man standing there.

**_Can I help you? _**He asked in a stern tone. **_Yes, I'm looking for the former sheriff. _**The man asked in a dry tone.**_ Well, you are looking at him. What do you want?_** He now asked rudely.

The man in front of him held up a photo. Jim looked at it surprised, by his expression the man understood he knew the person and let himself in.

**_Excuse me Sir; I don't recall you telling me your name or me inviting you in. _**Valenti said having a bad feeling about this man. **_Agent Smith with the FBI. _**He said as he looked around. **_Tell me Sheriff Valenti whatever did happen to this young girl? _**Smith said turning around and facing Jim. He cleared his throat and spoke not a word. **_Let me rephrase that for you simple folk. What happened to Tess Harding, partner? _**He asked in a mocking southern accent. **_I don't know. _**Jim responded annoyed. **_She left one day last year without saying a single word. _**

He stood his ground trying not to seem nervous. **_Well Sheriff you'll be happy to know that she has come back to town, and I have a nagging feeling that you know where I can locate her._** Smith took a seat and waited for an answer. **_Agent I might no longer be a man of the law but I know my rights so if you would. _**He pointed at the door. **_Get out of my house._** Smith walked over to the door. **_You know, all of you are protecting these monsters and you do it so nonchalantly. I hope you all suffer as much as they will, when I find them._** He smiled and closed the door.

Kyle pocked his head out and looked around. **_Is he gone?_** He asked in a whisper. **_Yeah you can come out._** Jim said. **_Now tell me what the hell is going on. _**

Outside…

Agent Smith sat in his car and felt as the never ending frustration accumulated more in the back of his mind. He thought about his family and how he had promised to do anything to get them back.

_William Smith's Point of View…_

_Daddy?!? Yelled a little girl at the sight of her father. She ran with all the might her 4 year old legs could handle and embraced his legs. You're late again. She said looking at him with an upset face. I know Annie, I'm sorry. He gently smiled at his angel. She continued to look at him upset and then quickly returned to a smile. Daddy, mommy always says you are too busy to remember us. He looked at her sadly and knew his neglect would make him a man of guilt. _

_Bill you could have called me to let me know you were going to be late again. His wife said as she leaned against the wall. It was pretty hectic at the office Mel (short for Melinda) I forgot to call. She rolled her eyes. It's always the same excuse with you. You're even to busy to come up with something new. Jr. is upset, you missed another game. Smith looked away ashamed. You know Bill, one of these days we won't be around for you to take us for granted and then you'll know how unimportant you make us feel. _

_End of Memory…_

He slammed his hands against the steering wheel. **_DAMN IT!_** He yelled. **_I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!_**

_After the Deaths…_

_He ran with every breath allowed to him by his body. He had just received the most horrible call anyone could get. He pushed the hospital doors opened and looked around frantically not knowing where his next steps were to be. A hand touched his shoulder and he quickly turned._

_Susan? He spoke in a hopeless whisper staring into the tear stained face of his sister-in-law. I'm so sorry Bill. She managed to blurt out before bursting into tears. He held her close not wanting to accept the fact, but it was as though his soul died and no emotion existed within him._

_End of Memory…_

Smith turned the key in the ignition and drove in no particular direction. All thoughts went back the faithful day he had los his family and then to the one were he had met Nikolas.

_Before the Deaths…_

_Smith had dedicated 11 years to the FBI and for the past 4 he had been submerged in the "Special Unit". His first year on the unit was spent in the small town of Copper Summit, Arizona. It was then he had encountered the "young" Nikolas._

_This seems more like a cult than a group of super natural creatures, Sir. Smith reported to his superior. Smith don't be fooled by what your eyes let you see. The dial tone was all he heard and he closed the phone feeling defeated. He turned around to find Nikolas smiling at him with an intriguing look. How long have you been listening? He questioned as he got closer. You think we are a cult? Nikolas responded in an innocent tone. _

_Get lost kid. Smith put a cigarette in his mouth and walked away. Nikolas shrugged it off and began to walk away himself, as he got far enough William turned and began to follow what he thought was an unsuspecting teen. _

_Nikolas turned his head softly and smiled to himself knowing that Smith would not have been able to resist. He quickly turned into a Western Style museum and disappeared through a back door. Smith entered cautiously, pulling his gun out and watching all areas around him to secure he hadn't fallen in a trap. He saw a door and immediately made his way to it; he pushed it open and walked a few step downs. What the hell is this? Escaped his mouth as he stared at an endless row of humans in tubes._

_I take it you are new to the "unit". Nikolas said as he stepped out from a shadow. Smith could not say a word he simply looked on terrified. You know how I can tell? Nikolas asked sarcastically. It's because you are there, standing like a weak scared human. You can train and discuss all you want about me and my kind but it isn't until you come face to face with our evil ways that you realize "I'm just over my head". Now Agent Smith, I'm going to give you two choices just like I did to your predecessor, you can try to kill me and die or you can take what you have seen here, walk away and perhaps many years from now I will call in a favor. Nikolas smirked a bit. Didn't I just sound like the Godfather? I swear that movie is like the greatest thing you humans ever thought of._

_Smith swallowed slowly and nodded. He picked himself up from the floor and ran, never once turning back. He felt ashamed but he had to admit to himself that he was afraid of dying._

_End of Memory…_

_Sometime After the Deaths…_

_He held a bottle in one hand and puffed a cigarette with the other. Time had passed and he couldn't tell whether it had been two days since his family died or two months. Things had become so cloudy that he didn't even know how it was that he had ended up in New York. Perhaps my childhood is calling me home. He laughed out loud in a crazed manner. He continued to roam the dark streets looking like nothing more than a beggar; all he wanted to do was drink his life away._

_After he had lay his family to rest he was put on paid leave to gather himself up. "You can't work after such a tragedy". His superior had said in his usual cold manner. "Morn them until there is nothing left in you". He added as though that was comforting at all._

_Smith tripped and watched as his last bottle flew in the air and then smashed a few feet ahead. As he watched it, it seemed to go in slow motion and as it did it made him imagine that his families last moments must have passed by that slowly. He heard the smash of the glass and immediately covered his ears and cried hysterically. No one was around and even if there were no one would stop to comfort him._

_The moon moved and he now lay on his back on the damp cold floor and watched the sky, he hoped against all hope that his life would slip away before he knew it._

_I hate this damn city! A young male expressed as he approached. He hadn't noticed Smith and almost tripped on his extended legs. The young man turned and kicked William. Move it you damn bum! He yelled and continued on his way. Instantly Smith sat up and looked to the direction of the kid, something about him was familiar. He thought as he followed trying to catch up. Wai…wait. He tried to yell but could not. _

_Nikolas disappeared into a building and William had not been able to catch the door in time to step in, he slipped down on the door and decided to wait and see if he would come out again. He fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of his wife when he had first met her._

_About two hours or so passed and Smith was awoken to the heavy door smashing into his back. DAMN IT! YOU BUMS GROW LIKE FLOWERS IN THIS CITY! Nikolas screamed furiously. Smith backed away fearfully but intent on speaking with the alien he had once known. Please help me. The weak agent asked. Do I look like a bank? Nikolas responded quickly walking away. _

_Wait…I know what and who you are…Nikolas. The alien stopped and turned with a curious expression. Who the hell are you? He demanded as he returned to the pathetic man. Am I in such a horrible state that you don't even recognize me? Smith planted the question with a weak smile followed by a cough, it left Nikolas even more lost. _

_I don't make it a habit of remembering every inferior creature I cross paths with, so I suggest you begin speaking before I kill you. William's eyes widened. Nikolas looked at him closer and remembered he had seen the same face on another man. Agent Smith. The alien declared. _

_It had been 3 years since they had encountered each other. I guess you did forget me after all. He suddenly felt stupid for talking to Nikolas. Threatening your kind is a hobby; I rarely ever take the time to actually do anything, unless it seems necessary. _

_Smith stood up but wobbled like a jello cube. As much as I'm enjoying our little reunion, I have matters to attend to and you should return to begging. The alien said no more and began to walk down the alley once again complaining about New York. _

_Nikolas! Smith managed to yell. I need something from you and I'm willing to do whatever you want if you can help me. Nikolas now turned intrigued. Making a deal with me is worse than selling your soul. He made clear with a dead glare. Anyways, what could you possibly have to offer me to convince me to help you with what ever you need? He asked in a business like manner. My family is dead…bring them back to me and I will do whatever you wish. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I'm still with the "unit". _

_The alien smiled widely. After the failure of the summit and almost sure failure of Lonnie and Rath to kill the king he would need someone to take care of Max and the others, including the humans who knew too much. _

_Fine, Smith. If you complete the task I have for you I will personally make sure you get your family back. William went to shake Nikolas' hand but the alien backed away. We don't need to shake on it; I'm a man of my word. He looked down at the filthy hand. I will contact you when the time is right. With the last word he disappeared into the darkness of the city._

_End of Memory…_

To be continued…

Sorry for the wait!!! I want to thank everyone that has sent my Reviews lately; they have been really great and encouraging. I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP!


	15. Alternate Reality

Alternate Reality

Now about 2 or 3 weeks had passed and everything on the surface had returned to normal. Tess the now glamorous red head had begun to live with the Valenti's again (on the couch). As for Alex he had remained with Michael in his apartment.

Graduation was only a few weeks away and the light at the end of the tunnel was visible for the gang. Still Agent Smith had been quite for some time and it settled poorly with each as they all wondered when he would appear yet again.

**_We all agree that it's a bit strange how Smith just disappeared?_** Max asked as he looked around. The gang all sat in the empty diner as they had done many times before. **_Come on Max an FBI agent like Smith who basically knows the truth isn't going to just say "I'm bored, time to go" he is up to something and he is obviously waiting to make his move on us._** Alex spoke in a very as a matter of fact tone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**_I think we should go and see what's up with him._** Sean pitched in. **_I agree._** Michael said to his and Liz's surprise.**_ I say we send the experienced delinquents._** Maria added in a sarcastic manner as she threw Michael and her cousin a dirty look. Isabel saw it and held Michael closer in a subconscious effort to annoy her boyfriends ex.

**_Guys we need to be a little more rational than that, what if that's what he is expecting and he gets Sean and Michael._** Tess said seriously looking around. **_Tess is right._** Liz added to even more surprise of everyone. **_As "experienced" as you guys are with illegal matters it would be dumb._** **_But right now it's all we have so I say we let them do their thing and find out whatever they can._** Max said nothing he just listened.

**_Hello reality to Liz, can you hear me? _**Maria said as she stretched out for Liz in a comical way. **_Even if I don't like to say it, Tess has a point; we can't let these two idiots do anything alone. _**Tess rolled her eyes at the quirky blonde.

Silence filled the room as more ideas were being put together. **_Well as fun as out little reunion in the diner has been, me and big red need to head back home. _**Kyle stood and walked to the door. Max scooted out and watched Tess walk away. She was foxy as a redhead but was hotter as a blonde. He thought to himself. She turned rapidly and smiled in a loving way.

**_This is our quo to leave. _**Michael stood and held his hand out for Isabel. **_Hey man the door will be open._** He said to Alex, who simply nodded and looked away. It was beginning to bother him more, the whole Isabel/Michael thing.

Streets of Roswell…

Eventually all of them left and silenced filled the dark streets of Roswell. But then, two shadows could be seen entering a car and heading for the outside of town.

**_So what's the plan? _**Sean asked Michael. **_Well I say we go up to the motel, I break in and look around while you watch out._** He nodded in a self approving manner. **_Maybe on your planet it's day time but here it's midnight which means, I don't know, how about Smith is most likely in his room sleeping. _**Sean raised an eyebrow as though asking the alien "are you really a bad ass?" Michael stayed quiet realizing that Sean had a point. **_Fine then genius, what do you suggest?_** He asked annoyed. **_Let's go up to the door knock and then hide. If he doesn't answer then we break in._** Michael nodded and the plan was in motion.

As they casually began to walk over to the motel someone yelled over to them. **_STOP!_** They froze and slowly turned and to their surprise there stood the whole gang.

**_I told you they were dumb enough._** Maria looked at Liz as she rolled her eyes. **_What do you think you are doing?_** Tess asked in an aggravated tone. **_None of your business._** Michael simply answered.

**_I would think the both of you would know better than this._** Max said stepping in front of the group. **_Nothing was planned for this Max._** Sean answered without looking at the King. **_That's true but common sense would judge that coming here was really stupid._** Max replied sarcastically.

**_You're wasting your time Max._** Maria began. **_I know these two well and they lack common sense or any brains._** She giggled to herself.

**_Look Max you always want to sit around and wait, for once can we be the ones that attack first?_** His second in command ask frustrated. **_I do it for our own good._** Max replied in his usually soft tone. **_Our own good would to have the upper hand on the enemy for once._**

Silence fell upon the group as they realized that Michael's point made a lot of sense. **_Why don't we just see what he has?_** Kyle asked as he walked over to Michael and Sean. **_But…_** Max began and suddenly everyone except Tess had sided with the two delinquents.

**_Max we have a lot to loose and Michael is right, waiting around hasn't always done us good._** Liz said and the boy King nodded and followed. Everyone excluding Sean hid behind cars. Sean calmly walked the door and knocked as hard as possible then ran to hide himself. 10 minutes passed and no sign of the door opening was visible.

**_Ok man we waited and nothing. Let's do this._** Michael whispered loudly. They all stood and waited as the door was breached. Once done, one by one poured in while Sean remained outside covering for them.

**_Man this room is filthy._** Isabel said with an obvious expression of disgust. Alex smiled at Isabel's cuteness and when she saw him she blushed and looked down. **_Looks like he got smarter from last time._** **_There isn't single file in this room._** They looked at each other worried. I don't have such a good feeling about this.

Tess stood over a strange object and her eyes were fixated upon it almost like in a trance. **_Tess?_** Max asked noting she hadn't moved since they had entered. **_Are you ok?_** He asked again. But she did not reply. He walked over and as he got closer he saw the glowing object and Tess' hand reaching for it. **_No!_** Don't touch it! Sean heard the commotion and entered. Instantly the entire room was covered in light, everyone covered their eyes.

…

Max and the other aliens lowered their arms from their eyes and were immediately dumbfounded by what they saw. **_How did we get here?_** Isabel asked as she grabbed onto Michael. **_I don't know._** Max replied and by instinct grabbed Tess' hand. **_But this can't be real._**

What they saw was the hallways from school and people walking around normal.

**_Wait a minute where is everyone else and how did Tess get back to normal._** Isabel asked frantic. **_Good question._** Michael replied looking around. Lets stay calm and together. **_This is probably some kind of alternate reality or dream._** Tess stated trying not to seem nervous. **_It's definitely not a dream._** Isabel answered. **_Dreams feel unreal and this feels real. I would go more for the alternate reality theory. _**

**_What should we do Maxwell?_** Michael asked. **_Walk but stay close._** As he finished saying that Liz suddenly appeared. She had a great big smile and it was directed at Max, and to him she seemed to walk in slow motion. **_Max are you ready?_** She asked as though she didn't know what was going on. **_What are you talking about Liz, haven't you realized what's going on?_** He asked lost by her attitude. She looked around confused, and then she saw Tess and Max holding hands. **_Oh my God, how can you do this to me?_** She began to say upset and with tears. **_You're leaving me for her?_** Liz asked as she pointed at Tess. The four aliens were taking aback. **_What the hell are you talking about?_** Tess finally let out.

Liz looked at her with anger and then began to run down the hall. **_Liz wait!_** Max yelled out but she continued. Without thinking twice he let go of Tess and ran to catch her. **_Max wait that isn't a good idea_**! Tess cried out but in a moments notice he was lost in the crowd.

**_Great now what?_** The princess asked as tears threatened to fall. **_We have to try and find him._** Michael commanded as he took charge. He led the way with Isabel and Tess following tightly behind.

They walked for some time and nothing; it was as though Max had been swallowed up. And then in the blink of an eye both Isabel and Michael were pulled into different directions and as Tess tried to follow the crowd once again began to get too heavy to pass. She stood shocked and in her stomach a pit grew. **_I'm being singled out._** Her brain screamed out.

True Reality…

Smith stepped into his motel room cautiously; he didn't know how long the device Nikolas had given him stayed opened to suck you in. He looked around and smiled in satisfaction.

**_Now Tess lets see how long you last on your own. _**He said holding the object.

A few weeks prior…

Agent Smith sat in his car which was parked in the middle of the dessert. Time had passed and yet he had nothing to use against the aliens to justify him killing them. **_Damn it!_** He yelled over and over as he slammed his hands into the steering wheel.

He calmed himself for a moment and he looked over to the passenger seat. A package, no doubt from Nikolas, had arrived and he hadn't had the guts to open it. **_Pity from an alien, just what I don't need._** Against everything in his mind that told him to dispose of the package he lifted and ripped it open. Inside was a box and a note with instructions.

"_**Take the queen out and the king will follow. Place the object where you think she will be next and she will get rid of the problems for you."**_

He raised an eyebrow not understanding at all what it meant but getting them to come was easy. **_They might be aliens but they still have the curiosity of a human child._**

Back in the alternate reality…

Max continued to follow a very upset Liz through what seemed like miles and miles of hallways. **_Liz stop!_** He cried out one last time as he gave up chasing her. She turned slightly around and he saw as her face was tear stained. **_What is the matter don't you remember that we aren't together anymore? _**He asked confused. **_What are you talking about Max, did you break up with me and didn't even tell me?_** She asked in a genuinely hurt tone. **_No, we haven't been together for a while now. I even think you are seeing Sean._** Liz stepped back not comprehending a word he was saying. **_Stop it!_** She yelled. **_You are lying!_** She continued.

Down another hall…

Alex had cornered Isabel into a wall and she feared hurting him to get away. **_Alex this isn't you._** She said very calmly with a smile. **_Of course it is Izzy; this is what I always wanted. _**He replied with a sly smile across his face. **_Please move I don't want to hurt you._** Isabel said with more strength in her voice. Being cornered always brought the worst out in her. **_You would never hurt me._** She slumped against the wall in a heavy sigh and had no idea what to do.

Down another farther hall…

**_Michael…oh…Michael…you can run…but you can't hide._** Maria said as she walked from locker row to locker row. Michael himself would not call it hiding but Maria was acting incredibly aggressive and he had the cut on his arm to prove it. **_You said you loved me and now you are running from me? This makes me really upset._** She said with a smirk of evil on her pale face. **_If you come out I promise I won't do it again._** He crouched down as she passed along him and looked at his hand. What the others hadn't discovered is that in this place they had no powers.

Back in the main hall…

Tess looked around the people frantically it was almost though no one even noticed she was there. She continued to walk and the whole time she prayed Max or one of the others would find her. **_TESS!_** A yell came from behind her and immediately goose bumps covered her body. **_Ky…Kyle?_** She asked slowly turning. And for a fact there he stood with a serious expression. **_I've been looking for you everywhere. _**He said and then began to pull her in his direction. **_Kyle you are hurting me._** Tess squirmed to get loose from his grip. **_I'm sorry but I want to make sure you don't run off._** Suddenly she gazed into his eyes and all she could see was a cold darkness. **_Who are you?_** Tess asked with fear present in her voice. **_Death._** The Kyle look alike answered. **_To be more exact your death._** She shut her eyes and tried to mind warp, but nothing. The only difference was that everyone that had been around disappeared.

**_See Tess you will always be alone._** Kyle said as he dragged her along the empty halls. **_Max ran as soon as he saw Liz upset. Do you know what that means?_** She did not answer. **_It means that whenever she has a fit he will dump you, just like he always has._** Evil Kyle laughed and Tess just continued to struggle. **_Shut up you pretender!_** She said between breaths. The further they walked the darker it began to get and the true colors of the alternate world began to show. **_Max please help me._** Tess mentally called for him.

Max now found himself comforting what seemed like an inconsolable Liz. **_Why are you saying such horrible things Max?_** She asked between sobs. **_You said you would love me forever, remember?_** He nodded. A wave of pain hit him and he could hear not only Tess but Isabel and Michael crying out for him. He jolted in pain but Liz held on to him tighter and tighter. **_No Max, you are not leaving me again. _**She held a knife in her hand as was getting ready to use it when he noticed and pushed her away. **_What the hell are you doing Liz?_** Max asked as he held his head. **_If I can't have you no one will._** It was at this statement that he realized that either it wasn't Liz or she was under some kind of mental control.

He slowly stood and kept his eye on any sudden movements. **_I'm going to go find the others._** He began to say. **_If you try to stop me I will hurt you._** Liz's expression showed no fear at Max's threat. Max began to walk backwards, he needed to make sure not to turn his back or for sure she would lunge at him without hesitation. Just as he was about to enter another hallway he was stopped by another person.

_**Where do you think you are going?**_

To be continued…

I'm so sorry guys please believe me the story hasn't been abandoned. I'm working now so it's hard to find time to write. The story is gonna get little crazy so bear with me people, LOL!!


End file.
